Classmeet
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Park Chanyeol—salah satu siswa berandalan yang kerjaannya melanggar peraturan, ia tetap berada di kelas ketika classmeet berlangsung. Byun Baekhyun—ketua OSIS yang sangat menegakkan peraturan, memergokinya. / "Mulai detik ini, kau jadi asistenku. Sampai enam hari penuh." / "—Pft! Mana ada ketua dewan yang suka nonton Dora The Explorer." /CHANBAEK/Sho-ai/RnR please?
1. Hari pertama

Sehabis ujian akhir sekolah itu pasti ujian nasional. Sehabis itu menyambung ke ujian kenaikan kelas bagi adik kelas sementara para kakak kelas tinggal bersantai-santai ria di rumah meskipun masih ada kemungkinan tidak lulus—semoga saja lulus semua—dan setelah itu disambung lagi dengan lima hari _classmeeting._

Tepat di hari terakhir _classmeet_ akan diadakan pentas seni atau festival sekolah.

Hari ini, hari pertama _clasmeet._ Para pengurus OSIS sibuk mengurus lomba olahraga dan merencanakan pensi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Classmeeting**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya sambil membaca komik. Jongin—lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya—baru saja tidur lima menit yang lalu. Padahal bel masuk belum berbunyi. Sebrang kanan meja Chanyeol masih kosong, tempat Sehun—salah satu temannya.

Jujur, Chanyeol sangat malas untuk masuk hari ini. Hari Senin, upacara sih tidak, diabsen pun tidak, tetapi tetap wajib masuk. Chanyeol frustasi. Dia ingin tenang membaca komik di rumahnya atau bermain _playstation_ atau mungkin ke _game center_ bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

Suasana kelas 11-2 itu sedang ramai, siswa/i sibuk bergosip pagi-pagi.

Chanyeol segera menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ kemudian memutar lagu dari ponselnya yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sampai ketika seseorang menarik sebelah headsetnya.

"Tidak boleh memakai _headset_ kecuali jam istirahat dan sudah pulang sekolah."

Chanyeol hapal betul suara itu.

Suara yang sudah sering ia dengar sampai-sampai hapal diluar kepala.

Suara yang pertama kali ia dengar ketika umurnya limabelas tahun.

Byun Baekhyun si ketua OSIS—tapi dia lebih suka disebut si ketua dewan murid—yang tegas, cekatan, dapat dipercaya, cerewet, berkacamata, _otaku_ , sangat menegakkan peraturan, galaknya _subhanallah_ , tapi berparas hawa, juga wangi.

Oke, yang terakhir itu Chanyeol dengar dari anggota klub futsal.

Kepribadian Baekhyun yang galak dan cerewet sangat bermanfaat untuk menagih uang kas OSIS. Berhubung bendahara OSIS dan wakilnya tidak begitu galak. Jabatan Baekhyun jadi _double_ , ketua dan bendahara cadangan. Omong-omong, Chanyeol tidak sudi menyebutnya baik karena memang si ketua dewan itu sudah menjadi _rival-_ nya sejak Chanyeol memulai kehidupannya menjadi seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas.

"Cerewet, _midget._ " komen Chanyeol kemudian memasang kembali headsetnya.

"Lepas headsetmu _sekarang juga_ , atau kusita?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan malas. Baekhyun sudah pasang muka galak seperti biasanya—tapi memang Baekhyun jarang tersenyum—ditambah kedua matanya yang menatap tajam menusuk dibalik lensa kacamata berbingkai onyxnya. Seolah-olah kedua hazelnya dapat melihat aliran _chakra_ di pembuluh darah Chanyeol.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, Yeol."

"Baiklah! Baik! Kulepas, tuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum menang sambil kembali ke kursinya—di depan meja Sehun. Di mejanya sebuah laptop menyala, menampilkan _Microsoft Word_ yang penuh tulisan tentang laporan _classmeet._ Kertas-kertas penting juga berserakan di atas meja.

Sehun baru saja datang, mengucapkan salam dengan pelan sambil berjalan menuju kursinya. Gerakan kakinya terhenti ketika beberapa lembar kertas penting terjatuh dari meja si ketua dewan murid, efek kipas angin kecil di atas meja guru.

Dengan sigap bak tentara, Sehun menangkap lembaran kertas itu sebelum menyentuh lantai.

Chanyeol melongo di kursinya ketika melihat hal itu. _Speechless._

"Ini kertas-kertasmu,"

"Oh, ya, terima kasih."

"Siap, bos." Sehun hormat—benar-benar hormat seperti di upacara hari Senin.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Kenapa ada orang yang mau memanggil si ketua dewan galak berparas hawa itu dengan kata 'bos'.

Suara bel yang nyaring menyentak pikirannya, juga membangunkan Jongin si tukang tidur dan tukang onar. Seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung keluar kelas tanpa dikomando. Tentu saja mereka melakukan itu karena selama _classmeet_ berlangsung, semua murid wajib berada di lapangan.

Sementara lantai dua sampai lantai empat gedung sekolah itu akan disebut sebagai daerah terlarang.

Siapa pun yang berani menyentuh sepetak keramik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ubin di lantai dua, akan segera didamprat oleh anggota OSIS. Bonus ketua OSIS juga kalau memergoki.

Terkecuali untuk lantai dua di bangunan sebelah—yang terpisah dari bangunan khusus pendidikan—tempat perpustakaan dan ruang multimedia.

Oh, sepertinya bukan seluruh murid yang keluar kelas. Diralat karena masih ada empat orang di dalam kelas itu.

* * *

Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol tidak mau turun ke bawah. Dipaksa turun pun dia akan menolak habis-habisan. Diiming-imingi dengan makanan atau minuman _favorite_ -nya pun tak akan mempan.

Kalau ada yang mau tahu siapa yang sedang berjuang menyeret Chanyeol turun ke lapangan untuk menyaksikan _clasmeet_ siapa adalah Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja. Berhubung pekerjaan si ketua dewan itu mengecek kelas apakah masih ada murid atau tidak maka Chanyeol harus menjadi sasaran. Mau tidak mau.

Jongin dan Sehun yang masih berada di kelas pun tidak jadi sasaran karena mereka memang berniat turun ke bawah. Tetapi melihat si ketua dewan sedang berjuang pertumpahan kalimat dengan Chanyeol sahabat karib mereka berdua, mereka tergiur untuk diam di tempat.

Setidaknya dapat tontonan gratis.

Juga mereka tidak kena damprat ketua dewan karena Baekhyun sibuk mengurusi si berandal Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan turun ke bawah." Chanyeol menolak.

"Tapi semua murid wajib berada di lapangan selama _clasmeet_ berlangsung." Suara Baekhyun terdengar tegas dan berwibawa bak pemimpin negara yang sukses. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa penampilan fisiknya—terutama kacamata onyxnya sedikit miring—tidak cocok dengan suara tegasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Aku ketua dewan murid, lho." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

" _Masa bodo_."

"..."

"..."

"...kau mau banget ya namamu tertulis di buku merah milikku?"

"Silahkan. Aku tidak takut."

Sehun dan Jongin bertepuk tangan diam-diam. Mereka mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Chanyeol—satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan ketua dewan—sampai-sampai Baekhyun naik darah melihatnya. Malah Jongin sampai memberikan _high five_ kepada Chanyeol. Omong-omong yang namanya _buku merah milik ketua dewan_ ya tidak jauh berbeda dari _death note_.

Sekali saja namamu tertulis di sana, kau akan mendapatkan **pelajaran yang tak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup.**

Entah diomeli guru yang paling galak selama tiga jam _full_. Atau disuruh membersihkan satu sekolah. Atau disuruh membersihkan toilet satu sekolah. Atau disuruh membersihkan ruang kelas seangkatan selama seminggu penuh. Atau disuruh menjadi babu di perpustakaan. Atau disuruh membersihkan RO—Ruang OSIS—selama dua minggu penuh. Atau disuruh menyapu lapangan sekolah yang luasnya mirip lapangan hijau di stadium Glora Bung Karno—oke ini berlebihan—selama dua minggu, pernah kejadian selama satu bulan. Dan yang paling dihindari para murid adalah—disuruh menjadi asisten dadakan si ketua dewan.

Menjadi asisten dadakan ketua dewan sama saja dengan kiamat. Lebih baik disuruh membersihkan satu sekolah saja selama seminggu penuh. Atau diskors selama tiga hari.

 _( **Oh** **Sehun**_ _, 17 tahun, siswa berandal yang sudah tobat sepenuhnya setelah menjadi asisten Byun Baekhyun yang beridentitas sebagai ketua dewan murid selama dua minggu ketika mereka kelas sebelas semester ganjil.)_

Padahal saat itu kesalahan yang Sehun lakukan tidaklah begitu fatal.

Dia hanya tidak sengaja memiliki niat untuk meletakkan permen karet di kursi Baekhyun, kemudian dia juga tidak sengaja menumpahkan fanta ke kertas-kertas penting di atas meja Baekhyun, dia juga tidak sengaja menyelipkan sebuah silet dipinggiran buku Baekhyun.

Oke itu bukan tidak sengaja, tapi memang fatal. Dasar berandal.

Sampai-sampai jari lentik nan _unyu_ milik Baekhyun tersayat—tidak dalam tapi cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah sampai lantai keramik di bawah meja Baekhyun ternoda bercak darah.

Dasar siswa durhaka.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan tidak mengenal kata maaf apalagi ampunan kepada si berandal Oh Sehun. Setelah itu, dia memperbudak Sehun sebagai asistennya ditambah menyapu lapangan sekolah selama dua minggu penuh.

 _Sehun kapok sekapok-kapoknya orang kapok._

Sampai ketika hukuman _penjara_ berkedok asisten ketua dewan itu berakhir, Sehun benar-benar hormat bak tentara kepada komandannya setiap melihat Baekhyun. Persis seperti kejadian tadi pagi dimana Sehun hormat kepada Baekhyun.

Kembali ke cerita awal, Chanyeol masih duduk santai—baca, tidak sopan—di kursinya. Lengkap dengan kaki yang diangkat ke atas meja—tolong jangan ditiru—dan komik di tangannya. Baekhyun sendiri mulai berasap.

"Turunkan kaki sialanmu itu."

"Wow, ketua dewan baru saja mengumpat."

Meteran pengukur kesabaran si ketua dewan nyaris melewati batas. Sampai kemudian ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya sesantai mungkin.

"Baiklah..." Baekhyun menarik keluar buku note kecil dengan cover merah darah dan juga sebuah pulpen tinta hitam, "kau yang memaksa."

Dengan begitu, hangul Park Chanyeol tertulis pada barisan pertama. Dan juga tertulis di barisan kedua,

 _ **Hukuman: sebagai asisten ketua dewan murid**_

 _ **Tidak. Menerima. Penolakan.**_

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika Baekhyun memperlihatkan buku itu padanya.

"Mulai detik ini, kau jadi asistenku. Sampai pensi berakhir, artinya enam hari penuh."

Belum sempat Chanyeol bereaksi, Baekhyun sudah menariknya keluar kelas—

"A-Aduh! Lepaskan!"

Jangan kalian kira Chanyeol mengaduh seperti seorang gadis yang pergelangan tangannya dicengkram terlalu kuat juga ditarik paksa.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa. Siswa yang artinya laki-laki. Lelaki tulen.

—masalahnya adalah yang ditarik bukan tangan, tapi kerah seragamnya.

Baekhyun berhenti mendadak kemudian menoleh ke belakang, masih dengan aura tidak enak di sekelilingnya. "Kalian berdua," setiap hurufnya ditekan kuat-kuat "cepat turun ke bawah."

Jongin dan Sehun tak perlu pikir panjang lagi. Mereka berjalan duluan melewati sohib mereka yang tertindas di bawah peraturan Baekhyun.

Dasar kawan durhaka.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku menjadi asistenmu,"

"Hukuman ditambah—"

"Baik! Ada yang perlu dibantu, bos?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang dan kembali menyeret Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memantapkan diri, dalam hati mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia memanggil Baekhyun 'bos'.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan cepat melewati pinggir lapangan yang kini terisi penuh oleh peserta perwakilan kelas di pertandingan bola voli. Langkah kaki Baekhyun pendek tapi cepat. Juga ringan.

Tentu saja ringan, dia hanya membawa jiwa dan raga.

Sementara sesuatu berbentuk benda yang disebut tas dibawakan oleh ajudannya—Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerutu sepanjang langkah kakinya yang mengikuti Baekhyun. Mereka memang tidak begitu akrab, Chanyeol yang kepribadiannya acuh dan Baekhyun yang kerpibadiannya 'sedikit' introvert membuat mereka jarang bersosialisasi kecuali menyangkut pelanggaran peraturan.

"Kenapa nasibku naas sekali setiap berada di sekitarmu, _midget_."

"Peduli?"

"Kau sungguh kejam memperbudakku,"

"Berisik."

"Lebih baik aku diskors,"

"Apa, _elev_? Kau mau mengetik laporan pensi?"

"Dasar nggak nyambung! Apa-apaan itu _elev_?! Kau memang pantas masuk neraka jahanam karena memperbudak—ADUH!"

Tahu-tahu lengan kanan Chanyeol sudah terpelintir ke belakang. Kemampuan hapkido Baekhyun memang tak perlu diragukan.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, kutambah mengecat satu sekolah beserta gerbang sebagai hukuman. Juga pelintiran di lengan kiri, _elev-ated._ "

"Ampuni hamba! Tolong, lepaskan, ADUH LENGANKU BISA PATAH NIH!" Diam-diam Chanyeol menambahkan umpatan di dalam hati.

Baekhyun melepaskannya kemudian menghembuskan napas, "Kenapa orang sepertimu tidak ada bosan-bosannya untuk membuatku marah, sih?"

Chanyeol masih merintih pelan sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati salah satu anggota OSIS, Xi Luhan, seksi bidang 4—bidang olahraga—melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, melakukan gestur agar si ketua mendekat.

"Lapangan ini memang muat untuk empat pertandingan, tapi dari lima jaring net yang dimiliki sekolah dua diantaranya rusak."

"Kupikir sekolah kita punya dua net cadangan di gudang sekolah," kata Baekhyun mengingat-ingat.

Luhan menampilkan ekspresi cerah, "Gudang yang mana? Di sebelah ruang multimedia atau di lantai empat?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk bahwa dia akan segera diperbudak—

"Lantai empat gedung sekolah, biar dia saja yang ambil." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku lagi yang kena..." gumam Chanyeol lesu.

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, "Siapa dia? Kutebak dia murid yang namanya tertulis di _death note_ -mu"

"Berisik. Tapi, yah, dia memang melanggar peraturan."

Luhan tertawa, hapal luar biasa dengan sifat Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu kaku, Baek. Longgarkan sedikit peraturan itu,"

Chanyeol dalam hati menyetujui garis keras perihal omongan Luhan.

"Bukan aku yang membuat peraturan, tapi pihak sekolah."

"Ya, baiklah, baik. Cepat ambil netnya, aku masih harus mengurus pertandingan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan debu yang menimpa celana seragamnya. "Katanya aku yang disuruh mengambil, kenapa kau ikutan ke sini juga?"

Baekhyun, yang berada di depan pintu masuk gudang, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Berisik,"

Duh, kata itu lagi. Baekhyun terlalu sering mengucapkan kata berisik sepertinya.

.

 _Dan kenapa kau memperhatikannya Chanyeol?_

.

"aku di sini untuk jaga-jaga supaya kau tidak bisa lepas dari hukuman, _giant_."

"Terima kasih, kau sangat perhatian, _midget_." Kata Chanyeol sarkastik.

Tangan Chanyeol menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba yang nyaris menyentuh kepalanya.

 _Ini gudang ga pernah dibersihin apa?!_

Sambil ngedumel dalam hati seperti gadis pms, Chanyeol membuka laci dan menemukan jaring net yang terlipat rapi. Dengan mata berbinar layaknya menemukan harta karun di pulau terpencil.

"Yosh!"

"Kau menemukannya?"

Chanyeol menarik net keluar dari laci, "Tentu saja, memangnya untuk apa aku bersorak?" lagi-lagi kalimat sarkastik.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa tersindir maupun terdorong untuk membalas. Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu dengan berandalan sekolah. Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Coba bentangkan dulu, cek, siapa tahu ada yang rusak." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mundur dua langkah ketika Chanyeol berdiri di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Chanyeol mulai merusak lipatan indah net dan membentangkannya sampai seujung lengan. "Jaring net dalam keadaan prima, _midget._ "

"Berhenti memanggilku _midget!_ "

"Tapi kau memang—" Chanyeol menekan pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun sedikit ke bawah, "— _midget._ "

Beruntung, Baekhyun adalah orang yang masih ingat tanggung jawab. "Berisik. Ayo cepat ke lapangan, dasar lamban."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika punggungnya membentur dinding lorong di belakangnya dengan cukup keras. Sebuah tangan menekan bahu kanannya, menahannya untuk tidak bergerak.

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kau lupa mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku,"

Baekhyun terkesiap selama lima detik sebelum menyadari sepenuhnya ucapan si lawan bicara.

"Memangnya apa yang kulupakan?"

"Orang-orang tidak bercanda ketika mereka mengatakan aku ini berandal," Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya, "terlebih aku sering berkelahi dengan siswa-siswa dari sekolah sebrang. Selain itu, aku tidak suka ketika seseorang tidak mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepadaku setelah aku menolong mereka." Bisik si lawan bicara dengan suara datar.

Baekhyun menaikkan alis. "Gaya bicaramu tidak sopan juga untuk ketua dewan,"

"Aku tidak main-main,"

Baekhyun mendecih pelan, "Dan kau berpikir bahwa aku takut padamu? Pada siswa berandalan?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan, terkesan dibuat-buat. "Oh, jangan bercanda. Aku sering berurusan dengan mereka."

Kemudian hening. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam, seolah ada listrik imajiner yang terhubung dari mata ke mata. Berhubung jarak mereka terlampaui dekat. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menekan bahu kanan Baekhyun lebih keras ke dinding. Baekhyun menampakkan ekspresi menahan sakit meskipun masih tertutupi dengan wajah galaknya.

Oh sial, kenapa Baekhyun bisa lupa kalau dia punya cidera di bahu kanannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangan kanannya pada net dan beralih meletakkan tangannya pada tembok di samping kepala Baekhyun. Mengurung Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Rupanya seorang ketua dewan sepertimu tidak mengerti berlakunya ucapan terima kasih." Sindir Chanyeol.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Harga dirinya selaku ketua dewan murid seolah tercoret dengan hinanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun, kenapa lama sekali—"

Terdengar suara jeritan tertahan.

"—ASTAGA APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Suara Luhan menggema di lorong lantai empat. Syok melihat adegan di depan mata polosnya dalam radius lima meter ke depan.

Chanyeol yang tidak bereaksi tepat pada waktunya hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan. Baekhyun yang mengerti situasi menendang tulang kering Chanyeol. Membuat kurungan tangan Chanyeol lepas darinya. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi satu kakinya.

Baekhyun dengan keikhlasan hatinya menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang satu lagi. "Berhenti bersikap berandal di depanku, dasar tidak tahu diri." Ucapnya penuh penekanan sambil memungut net yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih mengurusi kakinya. "Maaf ya, Luhan. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau menaklukan siswa berandal butuh waktu."

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Luhan, "Hah? Maksudmu apa? Dan apa yang Chanyeol coba lakukan padamu tadi?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar mata.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apapun kan? Posisi kalian dekat sekali! Seperti akan berciuman!" Luhan heboh sendiri. Masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihat matanya tadi.

"Berisik."

Hanya komentar itu yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Bersikap normal pada umumnya, tidak terkuasai emosi seperti tadi.

"Yasudahlah, tugasku sebagai seorang wasit sudah menunggu. Aku duluan," ucap Luhan kemudian berlari menuju tangga.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun tepat ketika Luhan menghilang dibalik dinding lorong.

"Jaga sikapmu, _giant._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Memperhatikan pertandingan voli dengan serius. Sementara Chanyeol bersandar pada tiang bendera di belakangnya. Tentu saja mereka berada di sisi lapangan terjauh dari gerbang sekolah dan berada di bagian tengah, tempat dimana tiang bendera tertanam.

Kedua mata yang lebih tinggi terpejam. Seolah berusaha tidur—tidak peduli—dalam posisi berdiri dikarenakan terlalu bosan dengan situasi.

Baekhyun mengecek jam tangan berwarna silver di tangannya kemudian menghembuskan napas. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang mungkin saja nyaris tertidur. Ia menendang lutut Chanyeol.

Yang berakibat fatal bagi korban.

Chanyeol oleng ke kiri dan matanya yang terpejam nyaris tidur itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Hampir jatuh jika tangannya tak segera berpegangan pada tiang bendera. Ia berdiri tegap sambil mengumpat diam-diam karena terlalu terkejut, kemudian menoleh kepada pelaku. Pelaku yang kini berdiri tanpa ada wajah penyesalan.

"Urus saja urusanmu! Kenapa mengganggu tidurku?!"

"Ambilkan laptopku di dalam tas," kata Baekhyun melenceng dari pembicaraan. Istilahnya _out of topic._ Terdengar khas baginya karena Baekhyun memang 'sedikit' irit bicara.

"Kau punya tangan, kan? Membuka resleting tas saja memangnya tidak bisa?" sindir Chanyeol. Tapi tangannya bergerak meraih tas Baekhyun yang bersandar di kakinya dan membuka resletingnya.

"Berisik,"

Dan lagi-lagi komentar minim itu yang terdengar.

Chanyeol menyerahkan benda yang diminta kepada si pemilik. Baekhyun menerimanya kemudian duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menyalakan laptopnya. Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya entah kenapa mendadak _poker face._

 _._

 _Seriusan nih itu anak yang pegang jabatan paling tinggi di OSIS—_

 _..._

— _DUDUK DI PINGGIR LAPANGAN SAMBIL MAIN LAPTOP?_

.

Chanyeol jeduk-jeduk kepala ke tiang bendera di sebelahnya. Setelah puas melakukan aktivitas penyalur emosi tadi, ia memasang wajah 'dia bukan temen saya' sambil membuang wajah. Sok tidak kenal.

Sementara Baekhyun acuh saja, jemarinya sibuk menekan keyboard laptopnya. Membuat laporan untuk pembina kesiswaan. Tugas ketua OSIS sangat merepotkan, tahu.

"Hey, bantu jadi wasit sana. Lapangan tiga sepertinya butuh wasit pengganti."

Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya menuju lapangan yang dimaksud. Dia mengernyit dalam ketika melihat kerumunan orang di sana. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun masih fokus dengan layar datar—sedatar raut wajahnya—laptopnya. "Sepertinya wasit lapangan tiga baru saja terkena lemparan servis bola voli."

Chanyeol menaikkan alis, "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu tanpa melihatnya?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan? Untuk apa mataku digunakan, hah?" kata Baekhyun sarkastik.

Chanyeol ikut kesal. Bicara dengan Baekhyun itu sama saja harus memulai adu mulut. "Lagipula matamu itu fokus saja pada laptop, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengira kalau kau tidak memperhatikan pertandingan."

"Aku ini teliti, makanya terpilih menjadi ketua dewan." Jari telunjuk Baekhyun mendorong kacamata onyxnya ke posisi normal karena menurun. "Tidak seperti kau yang berandalan dan nyaris tidur sambil berdiri."

"Aku bersandar pada tiang bendera, kok!" sungut Chanyeol tak terima harga dirinya dijatuhkan.

"Tidak ada yang tanya." Balas Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Cepat gantikan wasit itu, kau cukup teliti untuk mengamati bola voli, kan? Matamu masih berfungsi baik dan otakmu mengerti cara permainannya, kan?"

Chanyeol menuding kepala belakang Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, "Aku bisa jadi wasit! Mataku masih normal tanpa min, tidak seperti kau yang berkacamata."

Baekhyun ingin membalas tapi terdahului oleh Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dari belakang punggungnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah berlari menuju lapangan tiga dengan wajah bahagia.

Bahagia sudah mengejek Baekhyun sebagai kata penutup.

"Sialan kau, _giant._ "

Umpat Baekhyun dengan pelan sambil mengetik laptop dengan cepat ditambah ditekan kuat-kuat saking emosinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan tubuh dengan wajah letih. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dengan lega. Setidaknya tugasnya menjadi wasit sudah usai ketika bel pulang berdering nyaring. Ketika ia berbalik, iris hitamnya menatap ketua dewan yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak penting.

"Bawakan tasku," jawab Baekhyun sambil melempar tasnya tepat ke muka ganteng Chanyeol. Oh, ralat, dua tas maksudnya. Tas Baekhyun dan tas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkapnya tepat pada waktunya sebelum mendarat di muka. "Lha? Kau bercanda? Ini sudah waktunya pulang ke rumah,"

Baekhyun berjalan melewati tubuh tinggi itu. Menuju gerbang sekolah yang berjarak tujuh meter di hadapannya. "Tentu saja bawakan tasku sampai rumah,"

Volume mata Chanyeol membesar.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?! Kau memanfaatkan jabatanmu sebagai ketua dewan!" Chanyeol berseru tidak terima. Kakinya bergerak menyusul Baekhyun.

"Rumah kita kan berdekatan, bodoh."

"Masa sih? Aku tidak merasa kita pernah berpapasan di jalan, entah ketika berangkat sekolah atau pulang sekolah."

"Itu karena kalau berangkat sekolah aku selalu datang lebih pagi sementara ketika pulang sekolah aku pulang terlambat tertahan rapat OSIS." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Terus kau tahu darimana kalau rumah kita berdekatan?" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti.

"Berisik. Kau banyak tanya, mirip Dora The Explorer saja."

 _Lha sejak kapan Dora ditayangin di Korea._

 _Oh iya di yutub kan banyak._

Chanyeol menyamakan langkah kaki Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar, aku masih penasaran."

"Oh, siswa berandalan sedang bersikap penasaran. Aku terkejut,"

Perempatan merah imajiner muncul di kepala Chanyeol. "Meskipun aku berandal aku tidak se-berandal Jongin,"

.

Diam-diam, nun jauh disana Jongin bersin mendadak.

.

"Aku tahu kalau rumah kita berdekatan dari data murid di kelas. Kau pikir apa gunanya jabatanku selama ini."

Chanyeol hanya membuang muka. Malas melanjutkan percakapan lebih lanjut. Baginya, lebih baik melihat angin dibanding melihat orang pendek di sampingnya.

 _Em.. Chanyeol,_

 _Memangnya angin bisa dilihat ya..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Chanyeol kebablasan tiga langkah sebelum menyadari si ketua dewan berhenti. "Eh, sudah sampai di rumahmu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. "Rumahmu masih jalan lurus ke sana, kan?"

"Iya... uh, _well_... kenyataan sebenarnya adalah rumahku empat baris ke sana." Jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah pada pagar rumah bercat cokelat gelap.

Baekhyun _poker face_. "Oh, yah, aku baru tahu."

Oh ralat, bukan _poker face_. Wajah datar Baekhyun memang sudah begitu dari sananya.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau tidak bisa bolos sekolah dan lolos dari hukuman. Jika kau berani membolos, aku akan mendatangi rumahmu dan menyeretmu sampai sekolah." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik membayangkannya. "Sial, tahu begini aku tidak akan memberitahu mana yang rumahku."

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa, tidak dibuat-buat. Tidak _palsu_ seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Otaknya bekerja merekam bagaimana si ketua dewan itu benar-benar tertawa.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol sok simpati. "Dengar, kau harus lebih pintar untuk menangani ketua dewan sepertiku."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil.

Ia merunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Oh, lebih pintar, ya? Pft! Mana ada ketua dewan yang suka nonton Dora The Explorer."

Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah. Baekhyun melongo di tempat. Setelah sadar, wajahnya memerah bercampur amarah dan malu. Ia membuka sebelah sepatu sekolahnya dan melemparnya kepada target yang sudah dikunci oleh mata.

DUK!

 _Strike!_

Tepat mengenai kepala.

"YAH! _MIDGET_! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU BESOK!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!"

Chanyeol memungut sebelah sepatu hitam Baekhyun dan membawanya lari masuk rumah.

"KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU, _GIANT_!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!" Chanyeol balas berteriak dengan membalikkan kalimat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyebutnya teknik adu mulut bumerang. Baekhyun diam-diam berniat datang ke rumah Chanyeol esok pagi untuk merebut kembali sepatunya dan menyeret Chanyeol sampai sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Duh... niatnya sih fic ini mau buat drabble selanjutnya yang U Can Do It! Tapi berhubung dari awal Baekhyun-nya emang bukan ketua dewan murid kayaknya susah deh... lagian idenya muncul gara-gara penyelenggaraan _clasmeet_ di sekolah minggu kemarin, duh.

Mau minta pendapat, kira-kira fic ini bagusnya dibuat sampai enam chapter atau ini aja udah cukup?

Enam chapter di antaranya itu hari-hari _classmeet_ dimulai. Chapter ini kan hari Senin, sampai chapter enam nanti hari Sabtu—waktunya pensi. Kalau dibuat sampai enam chapter sih niatnya mau buat mereka jadi cinlok gitu hehe,

Seperti hukuman yang diberikan Baekhyun diatas ke Chanyeol gitu, jadi asistennya selama enam hari penuh.

 **Dimohon pendapatnya, ya.**

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 _ **review please?**_


	2. Hari kedua

Jongin menahan tawanya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, memfokuskan kedua matanya untuk memandangi sohibnya.

Bukan, bukan Sehun, tapi Chanyeol.

Jongin mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah bermuka masam sejak dari rumah dan mulai berbisik-bisik padanya.

"Yeol, kau disuruh membawakan tasnya juga ketika berangkat?"

Chanyeol hanya memutar mata.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ini," Jongin cekikikan pelan, "pantas saja si albino itu langsung taubat jadi siswa berandalan, selama dua minggu dia menjabat sebagai asisten Baekhyun."

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya," sela Chanyeol dengan muka bertambah masam.

"Lha terus apa?"

"Rumahku dengan rumahnya itu ternyata berdekatan, _sangat berdekatan_ , hanya berjarak empat baris rumah."

"Keren, pasti kau senang sekali ya."

"Senang _ndasmu_ , aku sengsara!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Classmeeting**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 _ **Garis miring sebagai flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yah, _midget_ , kembalikan buku komikku sekarang."

Baekhyun melirik ke samping. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Tidak jika kau tidak memperbaiki cara pengucapanmu." Kata Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol memutar mata, "Ayolah, aku hanya meminta buku komikku."

Baekhyun menoleh, lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Lagipula dilarang membawa buku komik tahu!" peringat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus tertahan, "Peraturannya adalah diperbolehkan membawa buku komik, tetapi maksimal satu buku komik."

Baekhyun menuding tepat di depan hidung Chanyeol. " _Ngaca_ dulu dong! Tanganku sudah gatal untuk menggeledah tasmu dan menemukan barang bukti bahwa kau membawa tiga buku komik ke sekolah."

Chanyeol nyengir tanpa dosa. Kemudian dengan gerakan secepat cahaya, ia membekap mulut Baekhyun. "Ssssttt! Pelan-pelan dong bicaranya, nanti aku ketahuan sama yang lain."

Baekhyun _poker face_ selama hampir dua menit.

Kemudian ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya, "Dasar idiot, ada juga kau seharusnya takut karena yang mengetahui hal ini adalah aku si ketua dewan!" Baekhyun mulai berasap.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa." Celetuk Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan spesies aneh di sampingnya dan mengetik proposalnya yang sempat tertunda. Chanyeol menghela napas. Memang sepertinya dia harus mau menjatuhkan harga diri di depan si ketua dewan ini. Mana tadi pagi Baekhyun benar-benar datang ke rumahnya.

Rusak sudah pagi yang indah untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

.

 _Chanyeol baru saja selesai memakai seragamnya—mengabaikan fakta bahwa dasinya masih tergantung tak terikat di lehernya—dan menyambar tas di atas meja belajar. Tepat ketika suara ibunya terdengar di luar pintu kamarnya._

" _Chanyeol, kau kedatangan tamu."_

 _Chanyeol diam karena masih loading. Ia masih memasang wajah kantuk._

" _Katanya teman sekolahmu, dia bilang kalian akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Cepat turun ke bawah dan jangan membuatnya menunggu lama, ibu turun duluan, ya." Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari depan pintu kamar Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol masih loading._

 _Biasa, otaknya memang masih dalam mode 'avira' yang sudah ketinggalan jaman itu. Ia mengulang perkataan ibunya dalam pikiran yang kini modenya sudah naik satu level, pakai 'smadav'._

 _..._

 _Nyonya Park—ibunya Chanyeol—sedang menuangkan air teh ke dalam tiga cangkir. Kemudian mencampur gula dengan takaran yang sama diketiga cangkir tersebut. Ia meminum salah satunya, memastikan bahwa rasa manisnya pas._

 _Tepat ketika suara gaduh datang dari lantai atas—kamar Chanyeol._

 _Nyonya Park nyaris tersedak tehnya. Ia segera keluar dari dapur dan melihat Chanyeol sudah terengah-engah sampai diundakan terakhir tangga._

" _Chanyeol? Kok buru-buru? Ini belum terlambat kok." Kata ibunya._

 _Chanyeol mengatur napasnya sebelum menatap ibunya, "Bu, jangan bilang kalau tamuku itu—"_

" _Dia ada di ruang tamu, mungkin saja juga terganggu dengan suara berisikmu itu."_

 _Chanyeol menahan napas, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Melihat seseorang duduk di sofa. Rambut cokelat gelap, memakai seragam dengan sangat rapi, kacamata onyx, pendek, unyu..._

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Apa-apaan kata terakhir itu, Byun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak unyu!_

 _Sangkalnya kemudian di dalam hati. Biasa, jaim._

 _Orang yang dipandangi tentu saja mengetahui keberadaannya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dari buku yang tadinya ia baca._

" _Oh, kau baru bangun ternyata." Katanya pelan._

 _Chanyeol segera mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya, tepat menuding di depan kacamata onyx si lawan bicara. "Kau! Kenapa datang kesini?!"_

" _Jangan pakai suara keras, ini masih pagi tahu, suara om-om milikmu itu mengganggu pendengaranku. Menumpuk polusi suara saja," Baekhyun menutup buku yang dibacanya, "lagipula aku kesini untuk mengambil kembali sepatuku. Dimana kau simpan sepatuku?"_

 _Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah bahagia, "Coba saja kau cari sendiri."_

 _Baekhyun menekuk alis, "Kau mau hukumanmu ditambah, ya? Menjadi asistenku itu sudah lebih ringan dibanding hukuman lainnya."_

" _Ringan, matamu! Aku lebih memilih hukuman yang lain daripada harus menjadi asistenmu!"_

" _Oh? Kau minta tambah hukuman lain? Kalau begitu, kau jadi wasit saja ya. Lomba hari ini olahraga badminton, kau mengerti cara permainannya kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sinis, sengaja ceritanya._

" _Jangan bersikap seolah kau menganggapku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang olahraga." Kata Chanyeol, merasa direndahkan._

 _Kemudian terdengar samar-samar suara langkah kaki. Nyonya Park membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir berisi teh. Juga sepiring roti tawar yang di atasnya terdapat olesan selai kacang. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kayu di depan sofa._

" _Nah, Baekhyun, ini teh untukmu. Dan Chanyeol, cepat sarapan." Kata Nyonya Park._

 _Chanyeol menyambar rotinya dan segera memakannya cepat-cepat. Kedua matanya melirik sinis ke arah Baekhyun. Ia duduk di pinggir sofa sambil memakai sepatunya._

" _Kalian berdua harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah, kan?"_

 _Baekhyun meletakkan kembali cangkir teh setelah meminum tiga perempat dari isinya. "Iya, Bibi. Terima kasih tehnya,"_

 _Nyonya Park tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian matanya beralih kepada putranya. "Chanyeol, dasimu masih belum terikat."_

" _Aku bisa pasang sendiri—"_

" _Biasanya juga ibu yang pasang, kan?" Nyonya Park mengikat dasi itu._

 _Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajah ke samping, dengan tangan yang membekap mulut. Bersusah payah ia menahan tawa._

" _Urh, terima kasih, Bu. Aku berangkat," kata Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu._

 _Baekhyun segera berdiri, "Tunggu sebentar, Chanyeol. Kembalikan dulu sepatuku,"_

 _Chanyeol membatu seketika._

 _Nyonya Park mengernyitkan dahi, "Sepatu?" kemudian kedua matanya beralih menatap punggung tegap putranya, "apa maksudnya, Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol memutar badan dengan kaku, "Eh, itu—"_

" _Kemarin dia mengambil sebelah sepatuku, Bibi. Makanya aku datang kesini untuk mengambilnya." Sela Baekhyun cepat-cepat._

 _Nyonya Park memicingkan kedua matanya, "Sifat jahilmu itu masih saja belum hilang? Kembalikan sepatunya sekarang juga, Chanyeol."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dua kali. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya._

 _Nyonya Park menghembuskan napas, "Maaf ya, Baekhyun. Nanti, Bibi akan menceramahinya setelah sepulang sekolah."_

" _Eh, ya, tidak apa-apa."_

 _Sepasang hazel milik Baekhyun menemukan tas hitam milik Chanyeol. Keisengan muncul di otaknya ketika Nyonya Park kembali ke dapur. Jika kemarin Chanyeol merampas miliknya. Maka kini ganti Baekhyun yang merampas milik Chanyeol._

.

* * *

"Jangan menganggapku tidak ada, cepat kembalikan buku komikku."

"Berisik,"

"Kembalikan sekarang, _midget._ "

"Kubilang, perbaiki dulu cara pengucapanmu, _giant_." Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol ke bawah, membuatnya merunduk agar Baekhyun dapat berbisik di telinganya. "Perbaiki sekarang atau kau mau kubocorkan sebuah peristiwa yang... unik tentang dirimu. Seorang siswa berandalan sekolah ternyata masih dipakaikan dasi oleh ibunya, sungguh manja." Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah. Diam-diam mengumpat.

Chanyeol mulai berlutut di samping meja Baekhyun, dengan kedua tangan yang disatukan seolah memohon. "Bisakah hamba meminta kembali buku komik tercinta? Hamba tidak bisa hidup tanpa komik—"

Sebuah buku mendarat tepat di wajah dramatisnya.

" _Najis_ , _nggak usah_ sok dramatis. Yang kumaksud memperbaiki cara pengucapan itu kau hanya perlu menambahkan kata tolong agar lebih sopan. Bukan sok alim seperti itu."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan buku—yang rupanya komik tercintah—dari wajahnya. "Jangan lempar-lempar komik kesayanganku, dong! Ini komik, bukan _tip-x_ anak sekolahan yang dilempar-lempar!" Kemudian dengan wajah berbinar ia mencium _cover_ sang buku.

Baekhyun _poker face_ ditempat _._

"Kalau besok kau masih membawa lebih dari satu komik jahanammu itu, aku akan membakarnya." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Tolong ya, komikku ini komik dengan _rate_ yang aman, sesuai dengan umur, _midget_."

"Tapi tetap saja melanggar peraturan, _giant_ bodoh _._ "

Baekhyun melanjutkan mengetik proposal. Sementara Chanyeol duduk lesehan di samping meja Baekhyun—bukannya ia tiba-tiba jadi bersifat merakyat, bukan, sama sekali bukan. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga siapa tahu orang pendek di sebelahnya mulai menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, kau dicari oleh wakil ketua OSIS. Dia menunggumu di depan kelas," ucap salah seorang siswi yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi dan segera menuju keluar kelas.

Jongin—yang sedari tadi melakukan rutinitasnya sebelum bel masuk alias tidur—tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Ia duduk tegak ketika melihat siluet Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol, yang kebetulan si pemilik bahu masih duduk lesehan.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?" tanyanya singkat, malas bicara karena ia sedang mengencani komiknya.

"Mau tidak balas dendam ke Baekhyun?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Balas dendam karena dia sudah menyita buku komikmu. Sampai-sampai kau harus berlutut seperti tadi,"

 _Ini anak kalo tidur matanya kebuka atau apa ya. Kok bisa tahu. —_ Batin Chanyeol bingung. "Eh, ya, balas dendam seperti apa dulu?"

"Uhm.. seperti yang pernah dilakukan Sehun barangkali?"

Sehun yang sedang membenamkan wajah di atas lipatan tangan merasa terpanggil. "Jangan sebut-sebut namaku, kalau _ngefans_ ya bilang."

Jongin pura-pura tuli. "Itu lhoo, yang dia menumpahkan fanta ke kertas proposal satu semester yang lalu. Ingat tidak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Yah, otakmu dipenuhi rencana-rencana khas siswa berandalan. Eh _nggak_ juga sih, menurutku itu lebih mirip rencana-rencana khas cewek pemes yang punya dendam kesumat sama cewek kutu buku gara-gara rebutan cowok." Chanyeol pasang muka datar, "Tapi aku malas, nanti aku kena damprat olehnya lagi. Aku sudah cukup menderita menjadi budak berkedok hukuman menjadi asistennya."

Jongin memutar bola mata. Dengan gaya bicara khas _syaiton_ menghasut manusia agar tidak melaksakan kewajiban salat lima waktu, ia melanjutkan, "Justru itu, kau balas dendam karena dia sudah menjadikanmu asistennya. Bukankah kau ingin melihatnya sengsara?"

"Jangan menambah bebanku, kalau kau mau, kau saja sana yang melakukannya. Aku tidak menyetujui apalagi ikut-ikutan." Kata Chanyeol, kemudian kepalanya bersandar di kaki meja Baekhyun.

Jongin cemberut di tempat. Ia melirik pintu kelas yang masih senantiasa tertutup. Dengan gerakan kilat ia duduk di kursi Baekhyun dan melihat-lihat beberapa kertas proposal yang sudah di _-print_. Dengan seringaian licik, ia membuka tutup spidol yang entah sejak kapan itu spidol bisa ada di tangannya—hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu—dan segera melakukan perombakan di kertas itu.

 _Waullohualam. Kun fayakun._ Jadi maka jadilah.

Semikro detik kemudian Jongin sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan rutinitasnya— _eits_ , salah, maksudnya melanjutkan aktingnya.

Karena sekarang tidur itu hanya akting.

Dasar murid durhaka.

Baekhyun masuk ke kelas bersama seseorang di belakangnya—Kim Joonmyeon si wakil ketua OSIS. Orang yang paling tidak bisa marah, karena setiap dia marah yang ada malah membuat orang lain tertawa. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam-dalam ketika melihat perubahan kertas proposal yang sudah diprint olehnya kemarin. Dengan aura membunuh ia melirik ke sekeliling kelas.

"Siapa..." tangannya mengepal, "..yang sudah menyentuh kertas-kertas proposalku?" kemudian ia tersenyum manis dalam artian iblis.

Sehun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengibaskannya, "Pokoknya aku tidak ikut-ikutan. Tapi aku mendengar ada rencana licik dari salah satu murid disini."

Baekhyun melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol—yang lagi-lagi masih tidak paham situasi karena sibuk berpacaran dengan komik. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol menyadari ada hawa tak enak di sekelilingnya.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau menyentuh kertas proposalku?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu siapa," kemudian jari telunjuk kanan Chanyeol mengarah pada tersangka dengan santainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Jongin, jangan pura-pura tidur, oh atau kau memang ingin tidur... selamanya?"

Jongin bergidik. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, "E-EH T-TUNGGU DULU—"

Suara lembut Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terdengar, memotong ucapan Jongin. "Duh, Baekhyun. Gimana nih? Proposalnya kan harus kita serahkan sekarang, guru pembina kesiswaan memberi waktu paling lambat sampai hari ini, kan?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, "Percuma saja, masalahnya aku tidak membawa flashdisk sekarang. Dokumen proposal yang sudah selesai ada di flashdisk semua. Mana mungkin kalau mengetik ulang dan harus selesai hari ini,"

Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Memang siswa berandalan sejati.

Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk bahu si ketua dewan. "Tenang saja, biar aku yang menghadap guru pembina kesiswaan."

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan tanggung jawabku kepada orang lain," helaan napas yang begitu pasrah terdengar, "sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok, aku saja yang menghadapnya."

Chanyeol entah kenapa diam-diam bertepuk tangan dalam hati. Ternyata ketua dewan murid yang suka menindas—dalam artian halal alias baik—begitu bertanggung jawab. Terselip rasa sedih ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang didominasi rasa sedih juga. Jarang-jarang Baekhyun memasang wajah seperti itu.

Suara bel masuk menggema di lorong lantai dua itu. Baekhyun sekali lagi menghela napas, memantapkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera pergi ke ruang guru.

"Perlu kutemani ke ruang guru?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku sendiri saja, lebih baik kau urus pertandingan badminton duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

Joonmyeon mengangguk patuh dan segera pergi dari ruang kelas. Siswa/i yang lain juga mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas. Tertinggallah empat orang disana. Persis seperti kemarin.

"Bos, kalau mau... aku bisa menemani—"

"Aku sendiri saja, Sehun, terima kasih atas penawarannya."

Baekhyun melirik Jongin dengan tajam, meskipun dia sendiri malas untuk memberi anak itu pelajaran. Yah, dibanting ke lantai bonus pelintiran di kedua lengan rasanya tidak buruk. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar sedang malas. Ia frustasi sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan guru pembina kesiswaan kepadanya. Chanyeol yang merasa sedikit—SEDIKIT—simpati dengan segera menutup komiknya. Ia berdiri tegak setelah Sehun dan Jongin meninggalkan kelas. Chanyeol langsung menyanggah narasi bahwa itu bukan bentuk kepedulian atau perhatian, ia hanya.. yah, merasa sedikit simpati saja.

Mana mungkin Chanyeol peduli pada Baekhyun.

"Ehm, kalau kau tidak keberatan—"

"Jangan sok peduli padaku,"

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaki orang pendek di hadapannya. "Aku belum selesai bicara, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menunggumu dengan damai aman tentram sentosa di samping tiang bendera lengkap dengan tasmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum palsu sepeti biasanya, ia menunduk dan memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas. "Yah, leluconmu lucu sekali. Aku akan pergi ke ruang guru sendiri—"

"Tidak." Chanyeol memotongnya, "aku akan menemanimu."

 _Uh, dasar Chanyeol labil._

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak merapikan kertas di atas mejanya.

"Jangan mengira aku peduli padamu atau apa, siapa tahu nanti kau menangis setelah diceramahi guru pembina kesiswaan. Kalau itu terjadi aku kan bisa mengabadikan momen itu dengan merekam atau memfotonya dengan ponselku." Sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Sebaiknya kau wujudkan saja leluconmu barusan—kalau kau akan menunggu di samping tiang bendera. Menurutku, jika aku datang sendiri akan lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin melempar kesalahan kepada orang lain." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Sudah capek meladeni spesies di sampingnya itu. Kedua tangannya meremas kertas menjadi tak berbentuk, kertas proposalnya yang gagal.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tanpa sadar bergerak melengkung ke bawah. Tidak senang atas respon Baekhyun. Ia mengharapkan omelan atau teriakan agar itu terdengar lebih baik, karena menurutnya Baekhyun tanpa omelan itu... sangat buruk, bukan Baekhyun _banget_. "Tapi itu kan bukan salahmu,"

Baekhyun melempar gumpalan kertas ke tempat sampah di sudut ruang kelas.

 _Shoot—strike!_

Gumpalan kertas itu masuk dengan indah ke tempat sampah. Sungguh bakat olahraga yang sudah tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Pergi ke lapangan sana, sekalian jagain tiang bendera ya siapa tahu nanti tiang bendera kena sasaran lemparan, kasian tiangnya." Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan duluan.

Chanyeol segera meraih tas Baekhyun dan membawanya.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti sesaat. "Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah peduli padaku."

Sadar atau tidak, telinga Chanyeol memerah. Dasar _tsundere._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup buku komik yang dibacanya ketika ada seseorang yang menghalau sinar matahari, membuat bayangan gelap di atas komiknya jadi tak bisa terbaca. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, ia menemukan si ketua dewan, masih lengkap dengan wajah muramnya. Malah terlihat lebih suram dibanding di kelas tadi.

"Eh, sudah selesai urusannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya tanpa menyuruh Chanyeol. Kemudian tangannya sudah sibuk mengetik proposal.

Chanyeol mendadak merasa ingin tahu yang berlebih. "Tumben tidak menyuruhku mengambilkan laptopmu seperti kemarin," pancingnya agar Baekhyun bicara.

"Seperti katamu kemarin, aku masih punya tangan."

Responnya tidak seperti harapan Chanyeol. Terselip sedikit rasa kecewa, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Ia menggeser dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun. Kedua matanya fokus pada _Microsoft Word_ di laptop Baekhyun. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi tadi? Kau dimarahi?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang, "Yeah, dimarahi."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut.

"...dimarahi habis-habisan."

Seketika anggukannya berhenti. Chanyeol melirik orang pendek di sebelahnya selama semikro detik sebelum kembali pada layar datar laptop, istilah singkatnya mencuri pandang.

"Serius? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau guru pembina kesiswaan segalak itu. Lalu apa lagi yang terjadi?"

"Dia memberiku waktu sampai besok sih, karena aku memberitahu bahwa data proposalnya masih ada di flashdisk-ku. Tapi tetap saja aku dimarahi habis-habisan. Juga beberapa sindiran seperti aku yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ceroboh dan kata-kata sekeluarganya."

Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa tidak terima. "Tunggu, memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya? Maksudku, kau tidak mengatakan kalau kertas proposalmu dicoret-coret oleh siswa lain?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _M_ _idget..._ sehat?"

"Wal'afiat."

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya? Itu namanya kau melempar kesalahan orang lain kepada dirimu sendiri, bagaimana sih? Kau tidak mau melempar kesalahanmu kepada orang lain tapi kau menerima saja ketika diperlakukan seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak mau memperumit masalah. Yang penting aku masih diberi waktu untuk menyerahkan proposal."

"Tapi itu tidak adil!" sungut Chanyeol menegakkan keadilan. Tolong kasih tepuk tangan dulu. "Apa perlu aku saja yang membalas Jongin?"

"Ini keputusanku sendiri," kata Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "lagipula kenapa kau yang repot?" Baekhyun kembali menatap laptopnya.

Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri. "EH, itu.. itu... kan aku hanya—"

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku,"

Chanyeol bungkam. Lagi-lagi telinganya memerah. "Aku sama sekali _nggak_ membelamu—" tapi kemudian ia menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat sekilas senyuman Baekhyun. Bukan senyum palsu.

Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungnya memukul-mukul keras tulang rusuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan akrab. "Kereeeennn! Ketua baru saja diomeli oleh guru,"

Baekhyun membuang wajah, " _Nggak usah_ mendramatisir begitu. Lagipula ini kan bukan pertama kalinya aku dimarahi,"

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan pertama kali matamu, justru ini pertama kalinya kau dimarahi oleh guru pembina kesiswaan. Sebelum-sebelumnya paling-paling dimarahi kecil-kecilan oleh guru lain."

"Berisik,"

"Duh, iya-iya. Jangan ngambek dong, kalau begitu nanti malam kau nge- _print_ proposalnya saja ya. Jangan lupa,"

"Tidak akan lupa, aku tidak mau masuk ke ruang guru esok hari tanpa membawa proposal." Kata Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berhenti melangkah. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai besok."

Joonmyeon segera membelokkan arah kakinya ke kanan, sementara Baekhyun ke kiri. "Dah ketua dewan, sampai besok."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ingin segera sampai di rumah untuk melanjutkan proposal yang sedikit lagi selesai. Jarak sekolah ke rumahnya memang bisa dibilang dekat, paling-paling menghabiskan waktu minimal sepuluh menit. Tergantung sih sebenarnya, kalau Baekhyun mampir ke kedai es krim atau ke taman atau ke kafe atau nyamperin abang-abang penjual balon gas—tolong abaikan ini—bisa saja dua puluh menit kemudian dia baru sampai di rumah.

Dan Baekhyun sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang duluan karena ia masih harus mengadakan rapat OSIS sebentar.

Baekhyun entah kenapa sedang malas menyiksa Chanyeol.

Sekali-sekali si tiang itu boleh lepas dari hukumannya. Setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini.

Lima menit berlalu dan Baekhyun memelankan langkah kakinya. Kedua matanya memicing tajam untuk melihat sesuatu di balik pohon akasia di pinggiran jalan. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri, terakhir ke belakang, yang ia lihat hanyalah jalanan yang sepi. Baekhyun yakin ia melihat sekilas siluet seseorang di balik pohon akasia yang berjarak delapan meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan rasa penasaran—tumben-tumbennya ia sedang penasaran—kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan. Terlihat konyol karena mana mungkin dari jarak delapan meter suara langkah kaki akan terdengar.

Siluet itu terlihat lebih jelas dalam radius tiga meter. Seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Baekhyun terlihat jelas. Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika jarak tinggal satu setengah meter.

"Urh, sial. Tulang pipi dan rahang mereka terbuat dari logam atau apa sih, keras banget."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. Suara yang begitu familiar mengingatkan Baekhyun pada spesies menyebalkan yang ada di sekolah—

" _Giant_?"

—setidaknya Baekhyun tidak pernah menyebut kata 'seseorang' untuk Chanyeol. Ia selalu menggunakan kata 'spesies' untuknya. Lebih mudah diingat, menurutnya sih gitu. _Antimainstream_.

Dan benar saja, itu memang Chanyeol.

" _Midget._.. kok ada disini? _Stalker_ , ya?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menggunakan satu dua jurusnya sekarang juga untuk menghajar spesies di hadapannya. " _Stalker_ , matamu! Aku baru pulang sekolah tahu."

Dan Baekhyun menyadari ada yang berbeda darinya. Seragamnya sedikit acak-acakan, kedua lengan seragamnya digulung sampai siku sementara blazernya disampirkan ke bahu kanan. Lebam yang sedikit menonjol terlihat di sudut kiri bibir, rahang, tulang pipi, dan sudut kanan dahi. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, sudut kiri bibirnya malah seperti robek se-milimeter.

 _Oh, pasti habis tawuran lagi ini anak._

"Habis tawuran lagi sama siswa-siswa dari sekolah sebrang?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point._

Chanyeol nyengir, tapi kemudian ia meringis sakit. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan lebam di sudut kiri bibir. "Lebih tepatnya aku dikeroyok. Lagian aku baru setengah jalan dari sekolah tiba-tiba mereka mencegatku dan mengajakku berkelahi,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak ajakan mereka saja?"

"Mereka menghalangi jalanku, makanya aku tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Dan yah beginilah hasilnya," Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanan Chanyeol tersembunyi dibalik punggung. _Sengaja_ disembunyikan.

Baekhyun yang memang memiliki mata yang tajam—terlalu tajam malah—tentu saja menyadarinya. Ia menarik lengan kanan Chanyeol keluar dari tamengnya—punggung—dan Chanyeol meresponnya dengan sedikit mengaduh. Dan terpampanglah tangan kanan Chanyeol yang tergores tipis sana-sini dan lebam yang samar di bawah pergelangan tangan. Terlihat jelas karena lengan seragamnya yang digulung.

"Ini apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Yah... pokoknya hasil perkelahianku dengan mereka,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang bareng saja sekalian." Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya. Ia melepas tas yang sedang dikenakannya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol, "Bawakan tasku."

Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal sekesal-kesalnya orang kesal. "Aku habis dikeroyok pun kau masih memperbudakku?"

"Hukuman tetap hukuman, _giant._ "

Tolong, siapapun ingatkan Baekhyun tentang narasi jauh di atas sana yang tertulis;

 _Baekhyun entah kenapa sedang malas menyiksa Chanyeol._

 _Sekali-sekali si tiang itu boleh lepas dari hukumannya. Setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini._

Baiklah, tapi hukuman tetap hukuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, _midget._ Kau pikir alkohol bertemu luka lebam itu tidak bereaksi sakit?" kata Chanyeol sarkastik.

Baekhyun menjauhkan kapas yang sudah basah karena alkohol dari tulang pipi Chanyeol. "Payah banget, kuat dikeroyok tapi disentuh alkohol aja begini. Cowok bukan, sih?"

Chanyeol menekuk alis kesal, "Ini juga masih lebih baik dibanding cowok yang mukanya sedih tanpa semangat hidup setelah diomeli guru—Aduh!"

Baekhyun menekan tulang pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Sengaja ceritanya. "Masih lebih payah kau tahu!"

Kini mereka berada di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sengaja menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke rumahnya dan mengobati luka lebam Chanyeol. Setidaknya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang peduli dan perhatian. Atau mungkin hanya merasa kasihan saja dengan Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang mengobati lukanya sebagai ganti karena Chanyeol sudah membawakan tasnya sampai rumah.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Kenapa juga aku mau mengobati luka lebammu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dalam hati. "Iya, iya, terima kasih sudah peduli padaku. Meskipun kau galak dan menyebalkan, ternyata kau sangat memperhatikan orang lain, ya."

Baekhyun—entah kenapa—tiba-tiba saja merasa pipinya memanas. "Cara bicaramu itu biasa saja dong!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba sewot.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hah? Tadi itu sudah normal banget lho, memangnya apanya yang salah?"

"Cara bicaramu itu terlalu... terlalu baik untuk siswa berandalan sepertimu!"

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar mata. "Sepertinya aku melakukan apapun tetap salah ya dimatamu. Padahal aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Jangan mendramatisir," Baekhyun menutup luka lebam di sudut dahi dan tulang pipi Chanyeol dengan kain kassa yang sudah dibasahi alkohol. Ditempel dengan plester putih. "Nah, sudah selesai."

"Hei, rahang bawah dan sudut bibirku belum tersentuh alkohol."

"Obati saja sendiri," Baekhyun menyodorkan kapas.

Chanyeol cemberut sendiri. Ia meraih kapas dan segera menyentuhkannya pelan-pelan di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun membereskan kapas dan alkohol di atas meja kayu kemudian menarik keluar kain kassa dari dalam kotak untuk membalut lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Kemarikan lengan kananmu," perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurutinya, ia menukar tangan kirinya untuk mengobati lebam di sudut bibir dan tangan kanannya disodorkan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggunakan _cotton bud_ yang sudah tersentuh obat merah— _betadine_ —kemudian mengoleskannya secara perlahan pada luka berbentuk goresan tipis, meskipun ada juga goresan yang sedikit dalam.

Setelah selesai, ia membalut lengan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Lain kali aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pulang duluan deh," kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh pada Baekhyun yang terfokus pada lengannya. "Kok gitu?"

"Nanti kau dikeroyok lagi," jawab Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ditebak dari kalimatnya terselip rasa khawatir.

Chanyeol mengerjap tiga kali, "Lha bukannya kalau pulang denganmu bisa-bisa kau juga terlibat?" Entah kenapa ditebak dari kalimatnya juga terselip rasa khawatir.

"Aku kan juga bisa memakai hapkidoku. Mungkin kalau tadi aku ada di sana, kau _nggak_ akan lebam-lebam begini." Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, sombong," Chanyeol memutar mata.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Ikatan terakhir kain kassa di lengan Chanyeol juga sudah selesai. "Nah, kau bisa pulang sekarang,"

"Ceritanya mengusir nih?"

"Kalau kau merasanya begitu sih ya terserah."

Chanyeol membuang kapas ke atas meja kayu bersama tumpukan kapas yang lain. Baekhyun tinggal melaksanakan sentuhan terakhir di rahang bawah Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak mengambil plester di dalam kotak pertolongan pertama itu. Setelah menemukannya, ia membuka bungkusnya.

"Hadapkan wajahmu kesini,"

Chanyeol awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi ketika melihat plester di tangan Baekhyun, ia segera menurut.

"Angkat sedikit kepalamu, aku tidak bisa melihat goresannya."

Chanyeol menurut lagi.

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menemukan luka yang dicarinya. Ia menutup goresan kecil di rahang bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol keringat dingin sendiri ketika merasakan hembusan napas hangat Baekhyun di area dagu ke bawah alias lehernya.

"Sip, sudah selesai semua."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau mengobatiku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai kata ganti 'tidak masalah'.

"Juga terima kasih sudah peduli padaku." Tambah Chanyeol.

 _Oh, shit. Kalimat itu lagi._

Teknik bumerang milik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun benci hal itu. Sadar tak sadar, wajahnya merona samar.

"Hoi, _midget,_ wajahmu memerah lho."

Dan kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah yang sebelas duabelas sama uang seratus ribu rupiah, _merah-merah pink gitu._

"B-Berisik,"

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Menganggap bahwa Baekhyun yang sedang malu tercampur gagap itu terlihat _unyu_ di matanya. Seakan teringat narasi dari _flashback_ , Chanyeol kembali menyanggah bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak _unyu_.

Duh, Chanyeol kalo modus dalam hati sekalipun kok selalu diakhiri _tsundere_ sih, hmph.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Hari kedua yang ini sama sekali nggak ada pembahasan soal _classmeet_ -nya ya. Aduuuh, agak melenceng dari plot aslinya. Tapi harap berharap ini nggak mengecewakan.

Makasih buat pembaca yang udah memberi pendapat lewat review di chap kemarin;

 **Iyel** , **fhsilvertear** , **Maple Fujoshi2309** , **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** , **indrisaputri** , **BaebyYeolliePB** , **ariviavina6** , **oppayam** , **Lala Maqfira** , **yayahunnie** , **Anonymouseu** , **LeeEunin** , **cucumbernim** , **hunniehan** , **onenisa** , **Richa Byun926** , **lolamoet** , **sanyakie** , **GitaPark** , **ibyeoreul** , byunnie, Guest, Dhl, baekhyunee, decb, guest, **Matsuoka Rose** , **adeokta677**

Juga semua yang sudah fav atau alert

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

"Hei, _midget._ "

"Bisa tidak kau menyebut namaku dengan normal?"

"Malas ah, kalau aku memanggilmu dengan namamu kan tidak asik. Sudah banyak yang memanggilmu begitu, kan? Tapi.. kalau ' _midget'_ hanya aku kan yang memanggilmu begitu?"

Baekhyun memutar mata, "Terserah kau, _giant._ "

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memiliki niat _macam-macam_ untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeser dirinya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan kotak P3K-nya. Dengan risih Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, "Apa sih pakai dekat-dekat segala? Jauhan sedikit bisa tidak?"

Chanyeol hanya memasang cengiran bodohnya, tapi dia meringis lagi ketika merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Baekhyun menutup kotak sambil menghela napas. "Kau _ngomong_ apa sih? Pulang sana, lukamu kan sudah kuobati semua."

"Masih ada satu lagi yang belum diobati olehmu,"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Hah? Memangnya ada yang terlewat ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dua kali. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian jari telunjuk kanannya terangkat menunjuk luka yang dimaksud. "Yang ini belum," dan yang dimaksudnya adalah sudut bibir.

"A-Apa sih, i-itu kan sudah kau obati."

"Ya aku mengobatinya sendiri, kan? Artinya ini belum termasuk semua luka yang sudah kau obati,"

Baekhyun berniat menggeser dirinya menjauh sampai ke ujung sofa. Tapi niatnya tidak jadi dilaksanakan ketika sebuah tangan mendorong bahu kanannya dengan keras. Tahu-tahu punggungnya sudah berbaring menyentuh sofa. Lengkap dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol di sisi kanan-kiri kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengobati luka di sudut bibirku ini dengan cara lain?" tiba-tiba saja suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat.

Baekhyun terkesiap, masih loading dengan wajah melongo.

"Bukan dengan alkohol atau obat merah, tapi..." dengan lancangnya tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat, jemari besarnya berlabuh di dagu Baekhyun. Mengangkat dagu itu lebih ke atas dan ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai tersadar sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan horror. Wajahnya memerah.

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya ke sisi kepala Baekhyun. Bibirnya tepat berada di depan telinga Baekhyun. Dengan suara rendah, ia berbisik, "Jangan lupa dengan tugas proposalmu."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, ia mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh. Dan segera duduk tegak, "A-Apa... apa-apaan kau menyentuh bibirku dengan jarimu?! Itu pelecehan tahuuuuu! Mesum!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tawa. "Pffftt! A-Astaga, coba kau berdiri di depan kaca sekarang, wajahmu memerah parah." Chanyeol tertawa keras setelahnya. Menertawakan bagaimana si ketua dewan itu tak berkutik di dalam kungkungannya tadi sungguh sangat lucu, ditambah wajah memerahnya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, tapi kemudian ia melemaskan kedua tangannya sampai berbunyi nyaring. "Kau mau kuhajar ya...?"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari sofa setelah sebelumnya menyambar tasnya. "Eh, haha, aku pulang duluan ya, _midget._ Sampai jumpa besok!" sempat tertawa garing sebelum berlari menuju pintu. Berniat untuk segera keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

"JANGAN KABUR DARIKU, _GIANT_ MESHUUUM!"

"AMPUNI AKU, _MIDGET!_ "

.

 _Tolong abaikan saja omake ini..._

.

.

.

 ** _Terima kasih sudah membaca :)_**

 ** _review please?_**


	3. Hari ketiga

Baekhyun rasanya sudah tidak memiliki harga diri lagi untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Setelah pelecehan kemarin—padahal Chanyeol hanya menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari—Baekhyun ingin sekali menghajar si berandal itu dengan satu dua jurusnya. Tapi Chanyeol selalu berhasil menghindar.

" _Midget,_ " panggil Chanyeol dengan nada sok akrab.

Baekhyun tanpa mengangkat wajah sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol duduk di depan mejanya dengan kepalanya yang ditumpukan ke sebelah tangan.

"Hari ini pertandingan apa?"

"Basket, memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar karena sudut bibirnya masih sakit. "Aku boleh ikut main, kan? Ikut sebagai perwakilan dari kelas kita."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku ensiklopedia yang berada di tangannya. "Kenapa kau meminta izin padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku minta izin padamu, kau kan _manager_ basket."

Baekhyun pura-pura bicara dengan angin untuk mengabaikan spesies di depannya.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Ayolah, kalau aku ikut main, kujamin kelas kita akan masuk ke babak final dan dapat juara dari seluruh kelas." Katanya menyombongkan diri. Meskipun berdasarkan fakta, Baekhyun tetap menganggapnya sombong.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja, tapi—"

"YES! Aku ikut menjadi perwakilan kelas—aduh!"

Kepala Chanyeol baru saja menjadi korban dari pukulan buku ensiklopedia yang dibaca Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Tapi kau boleh main di babak kedua saja, soalnya kalau bukan kau, ya Sehun yang menjadi senjata."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yang penting aku ikut main."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Classmeeting**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 _ **Garis miring sebagai flashback**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Percaya tidak kalau Byun Baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu ternyata juga memiliki jabatan sebagai manager basket?

Tidak percaya?

Artinya anda belum menyimak seluruh isi fanfic dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas bakat yang dimiliki Baekhyun untuk memimpin dan berolahraga—futsal atau basket atau bela diri. Bagaimana dia selalu berhasil menembak target yang sudah dikunci oleh mata. Sebelah sepatu dan gumpalan kertas di chapter sebelumnya itu menjadi bukti. Sepatu yang dilempar _strike_ mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Dan gumpalan kertas yang dilempar _strike_ masuk ke dalam tempat sampah.

Lihat? Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Baekhyun memang memiliki bakat terpendam sejak masih memiliki ari-ari.

* * *

.

" _Sehuuuuunn!"_

 _Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Buat apa teriak-teriak kalau orangnya persis di sebelahmu, Jongin?!"_

 _Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, "Hush, jangan marah-marah begitu. Lagian kupanggil dari tadi bukannya menjawab malah hanya diam."_

 _Kemudian mereka melangkah lagi melewati gerbang sekolah._

" _Terserahlah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

" _Masih sama seperti hari kemarin, siapa yang cocok menjadi manager klub basket?"_

 _Sehun memasang sebelah headset di telinga kanannya. "Mana aku tahu, kita kan sudah ada ketua klub, untuk apa mencari manager segala? Menambah pekerjaan saja,"_

 _Jongin menggeleng maklum beberapa kali, "Ck, kau tidak mengerti. Kalau klub kita tidak ada managernya, bisa-bisa klub basket dibubarkan secara paksa oleh anggota OSIS. Itu kan kebijakan baru. Mengerti tidak, sih?"_

" _Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari orang yang pandai olahraga." Komentar Sehun._

" _Atau ketua kita saja yang menjadi manager? Lalu kita akan mengangkat diriku menjadi ketua yang baru," sambung Jongin sambil menepuk dirinya dengan mimik wajah bangga._

 _Sehun memasang wajah datar, "Lebih baik aku keluar dari klub saja, makasih."_

 _Jongin memasang ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat. "Tega sekali..." kemudian tangannya bergerak mengusap dada, bersikap sok tabah masih dengan wajah 'my kokoro is hurt' bahasa kerennya sih gitu. Atau bahasa gaul sekarang, 'sakitnya tuh disini'._

 _Tiba-tiba headset yang berada di telinga Sehun ditarik oleh seseorang. "Tidak boleh memakai headset kecuali jam istirahat dan sudah pulang sekolah." Kemudian sosok itu berlalu mendahului mereka. Berjalan menuju ruang OSIS._

 _Sehun terdiam sebelum akhirnya memasukkan headset ke dalam saku blazernya. Di sampingnya, Jongin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Kau mematuhi begitu saja perintah Baekhyun si ketua dewan yang galak tapi berparas hawa itu?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "Aku kapok kalau dapat hukuman lagi darinya."_

 _Jongin terlihat memasang tampang berpikir sebelum menepuk punggung Sehun dengan keras._

 _ **BUGH**_

" _Aku sudah tahu siapa yang cocok menjadi manager klub basket kita,"_

 _Sehun memasang ekspresi terluka yang sesungguhnya, tidak dibuat-buat seperti Jongin tadi. "Nggak usah mukul-mukul juga kali," tangannya bergerak kebelakang, mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali._

 _Jongin berjalan duluan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Bersiap ke kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun cepat-cepat menyusul, "T-Tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang kalau orang yang kau maksud—"_

" _Ya, you know what I mean." Potong Jongin._

 _..._

" _Ada perlu apa kalian menggangguku setelah rapat OSIS?"_

 _Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sementara Jongin terlihat bersemangat di sampingnya. Mereka menemui Baekhyun di depan ruang OSIS setelah rapat OSIS berakhir di jam pulang sekolah. Baekhyun berdiri persis di depan pintu ruang OSIS yang sudah kosong itu, lengkap dengan tas di bahunya—bersiap untuk pulang._

" _Ayo masuk ke klub basket!" kata Jongin kelewat semangat._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas, ia berjalan melewati kedua lawan bicaranya dengan wajah datar. "Nggak, makasih."_

 _Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin, "Aku tahu cara mendapatkan perhatiannya."_

" _Kalau begitu cepat lakukan sebelum dia pergi."_

 _Sehun melangkah ke depan Jongin. "Baekhyun," panggilnya._

 _Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. "Kalau permintaanmu masih sama—oh, ada Sehun rupanya."_

" _Dari tadi kau tidak melihatku, bos?"_

" _Maaf? Kupikir tadi hanya ada Jongin,"_

 _Sehun berusaha untuk tidak pundung di pojokkan. Ia memiliki niat terselubung untuk balas dendam karena kejadian tadi pagi dimana Jongin menepuk punggungnya kelewat kencang. Dengan pikiran nista, ia menjalankan rencana liciknya. Ia menunjuk Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ibu jari, "Anak ini—Jongin ingin melakukan perbuatan mesum padamu." Katanya enteng dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

 _ **BUGH**_

 _Baekhyun menepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan debu imajiner di telapak tangannya kemudian menjentikkan jari, "Strike." Katanya singkat._

 _Tas biru gelap milik Baekhyun tergeletak di samping Jongin yang sudah berbaring sekarat di lantai. Baekhyun baru saja melempar tasnya dengan strike ke wajah Jongin. Dan kebetulan tasnya cukup berat—biasanya lebih enteng—karena tambahan buku ensiklopedia dan novel Harry Potter yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun._

 _Yeah, karma itu memang ada. Akabane Karma contohnya—oh maaf, salah fandom._

 _Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang sekarat itu dengan rahang bawah yang jatuh. "Kurasa kemampuan olahraga Baekhyun tidak perlu diuji." Gumamnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil tas Baekhyun di samping Jongin._

 _Jongin bangun dengan perlahan sambil mengusap hidungnya yang menerima rasa sakit paling besar dibanding bagian wajahnya yang lain. "Memangnya aku ini alat pengukur, hah?!" teriaknya tidak terima._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"_

 _Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun kembali. "Itu, Baekhyun, kau mau tidak bergabung ke klub basket? Kami membutuhkan manager basket." Tangannya menyerahkan tas biru gelap itu kembali pada pemiliknya._

 _Baekhyun menerimanya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Cari orang lain saja sana," Baekhyun sudah siap berbalik jika saja Sehun tidak berlari ke depannya dan merentangkan tangan. Menghalangi jalannya._

" _Tunggu dulu!" Sehun bersikeras, "Kemampuan olahraga yang dimiliki olehmu itu sangat bagus jika disalurkan, sangat cocok untuk menembak bola basket ke dalam keranjang. Tidak baik memendam bakat seperti itu."_

" _Aku tidak akan tersogok oleh kalimatmu, sekarang cepat minggir."_

" _Ayolah, bos, klub basket pasti akan unggul jika kau bergabung."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng tegas, "Aku tidak minat, lagi pula pekerjaanku itu sudah banyak karena tugas sebagai ketua OSIS. Aku malas menjabat kedudukan tinggi lagi,"_

 _Jongin yang sudah lebih baik berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia melempar tatapan membunuh kepada Sehun sebelum beralih menatap si ketua dewan. "Meskipun kau hanya mencantumkan nama saja?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap dengan tajam. "Aku ini ketua dewan, Jongin. Jangan main curang atau klub basket akan kububarkan."_

 _Jongin mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Eh, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Kemudian ia memasang wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat, "Hamba mohon, tuan, maukah tuan menjadi manager klub basket hamba? Hitung-hitung untuk sebagai sedekah kepada orang yang membutuhkan."_

 _Baekhyun poker face. Kemudian ia menunjuk wajah datarnya, "Kalian lihat wajahku, kan?"_

 _Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk dua kali melihat wajah sedatar parutan keju milik Baekhyun, meskipun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya._

" _Apakah wajahku ini menampakkan raut wajah peduli dengan masalah kalian?"_

 _Jongin cemberut di tempat. Sehun menghela napas panjang kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya, berpose memohon. "Kumohon, tolong klub basket kami, Baekhyun." Dan ini—mungkin saja—pertama kalinya Sehun memasang wajah selain wajah datar khas dirinya._

 _Baekhyun memicingkan kedua matanya. Tapi akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas dengan panjang. Ia menatap wajah memelas Sehun. "Haaah, ya baiklah, baik. Aku akan menjadi manager basket, aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' jika melihat sorot matamu, Sehun. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak mengikuti klub apapun."_

 _Sehun tersenyum lega. Jongin bersorak dalam hati keras-keras, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun! Aku sayang padamu!" nyaris menghambur untuk memeluk Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun dengan sigap menjaga jarak, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Maaf, kita bukan mukhrim."_

" _Hng, Baekhyun, kita sama-sama cowok kok." Kata Jongin._

" _Oh, kalo gitu, maaf kita nggak se-level."_

 _Sekali lagi, Jongin memasang ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat dengan tangan menyentuh dada. Berpose 'my kokoro is hurt' alias 'sakitnya tuh disni'._

.

* * *

Yah, Baekhyun menjadi manager basket atas paksaan dua makhluk yin dan yang itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia menikmati perannya dan tidak begitu menyesali keputusannya.

Seperti hari kemarin, lapangan sekolah dibagi empat pertandingan. Luhan meniup peluit di pinggir lapangan dua—karena tugasnya menjadi wasit—menandakan dimulainya pertandingan babak final ronde kedua antara kelas 11-C melawan kelas 11-E. Kelas 11-C adalah kelas Baekhyun dkk. Dibabak pertama tadi, kelas mereka unggul empat poin karena lemparan _three point_ yang sempurna dilakukan Baekhyun di menit terakhir dan satu lemparan _lay up_ dilakukan Sehun di detik yang _mepet_ dengan akhir pertandingan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Chanyeol baru saja selesai melakukan pemanasan kecil-kecilan di samping tiang bendera, lengkap dengan seragam olahraga khusus dari klub basket. Berhubung lapangan dua dekat dengan tiang bendera.

" _Giant_ , waktunya main, kau masuk sekarang ke lapangan menggantikanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, bodohnya dia lupa kalau memiliki luka di sudut bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan sudut kiri bibir, "Uh, yeah, doa'kan aku menang, _midget_!"

"Aku mendoakan kelas kita," koreksi Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol berlari masuk ke lapangan.

Sepuluh menit diberikan untuk babak kedua, lebih singkat dibanding babak pertama. Dimenit awal, pemain dari kelas 11-E kembali melakukan banyak pelanggaran. Entah itu menginjak garis, _jump ball_ , mendorong pemain, atau menarik baju salah satu pemain dari kelas 11-C. Sayangnya, menginjak menit ketujuh, kelas 11-E berhasil menyusul tiga poin dan mereka jadi seri.

Dimenit kesembilan, Chanyeol melakukan _block_ ketika lawan akan melakukan _lay up_ , sialnya lengan kanannya terkena lemparan bola. Ia berdiam di tempat sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang masih dibalut perban. Baekhyun di pinggir lapangan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal sendiri karena Chanyeol begitu bodoh menggunakan lengan kanan untuk _block._

"Jangan diam saja, _giant_! Dasar lemah, dasar payah!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat Baekhyun berseru dengan semangat di pinggir lapangan, sudah berganti seragam.

"Jangan dikalahkan dengan lengan kananmu itu! Cowok bukan, sih?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebagai ganti cengiran bodohnya. Ia berlari, menyusul bola yang dipegang oleh lawan. Jantungnya memukul-mukul dengan keras tulang rusuknya, Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan hal itu. Tapi ia menyukai debaran itu. Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar dengan sangat mudah. Ia melakukan gerakan tipuan kemudian merebut bola, memutar balikkan keadaan.

Tigapuluh detik lagi pertandingan berakhir.

Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya, meminta bola dari Chanyeol tanpa suara atau dia akan menjadi sasaran. _Chest past_ , bola diterima dengan sempurna oleh Sehun. Tetapi seseorang yang berstatus lawan berada tak jauh dari Sehun, akan melakukan _block_ karena Sehun nyaris mendekati garis _three point._ Sehun melempar bolanya dengan _over head_ kepada Jongin yang bebas tanpa pemain lawan menghalangi.

Duapuluh tiga detik lagi.

Tapi ketika Jongin baru men- _dribble_ tiga langkah, dua pemain lawan menghalangi jalannya. Maka dari itu, Jongin melakukan _pivot_ seratus delapanpuluh derajat dan melempar bolanya pada Chanyeol yang berada sedikit jauh di belakangnya. Setelah ia melempar bola, tubuhnya oleng ke samping dan jatuh karena dorongan sengaja dari tim lawan. Jongin hanya mendesis kesal sambil melempar tatapan tajam kepada si pelaku.

Enambelas detik lagi.

Chanyeol melesat ke garis _three point_ yang memang jaraknya paling dekat dan lebih mudah dilakukan dibanding melakukan _lay up._ Satu pemain bertahan dari tim lawan yang tadinya berdiri di bawah _ring_ mulai berlari ke arahnya, berniat melakukan _block_ agar terjadi pelanggaran _jump ball._

Sebelas detik lagi.

Tapi langkah pemain lawan itu terlalu cepat. Sehingga, Chanyeol belum sampai di garis _three point_ dan membuat keuntungan bagi Chanyeol. Gerakan tipuan sekali dan ia melesat melewati lawan.

Lima detik lagi.

Kedua kakinya berada se-milimeter di belakang garis _three point_. Ia melempar bola, berharap tidak terjadi _rebound._

Dua detik lagi.

Kemudian bola itu masuk ke dalam _ring_ dengan gerakan cahaya. Sangat cepat.

Dan pertandingan berakhir. Dimenangkan oleh kelas 11-C yang unggul tiga poin. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sekali kelewat semangat, ia menahan seruan kemenangannya yang ingin dikeluarkan lewat mulut sekeras mungkin, gengsi berlebihannya sedang kumat. Tapi sebagai gantinya, tepuk tangannya terdengar paling keras di antara tepuk tangan dari penonton yang lain.

Chanyeol baru saja selebrasi kemenangan berpelukan hangat dengan pemain lainnya. Ia menatap ke pinggir lapangan, memberi senyum tipis kepada Baekhyun meskipun ia lebih ingin tersenyum lebar tapi masih terhalangi luka. Baekhyun—secara refleks—membalas senyumannya.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir lapangan, tanpa bersandar ke tiang bendera meskipun benda itu tepat berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya.

"Lihat, aku membawa kemenangan untuk kelas kita." Kata Chanyeol sambil membanggakan diri.

"Jauh-jauh sana, kau bau keringat tahu." Baekhyun merusak suasana dengan mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh dan melemparkan handuk kecil ke muka Chanyeol.

" _Kayak_ sendirinya tidak bau keringat tadi," gumam Chanyeol. Ia meraih handuk kecil yang menyelimuti seluruh wajahnya kemudian menggunakannya untuk mengusap keringat di dahi dan lehernya. "Keringat hasil kerja keras, keren kan."

Baekhyun memutar mata.

 _Masih sempat saja ini anak membanggakan diri._

Chanyeol memperhatikan lapangan kembali, melihat pertandingan basket kelas lain. Sampai kemudian sebuah benda menempel di pipinya. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat benda itu. Botol minuman isotonik. Baekhyun menempelkan botol itu ke pipinya tadi.

"Minum nih, kalau nanti dehidrasi bisa repot."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Romantis sekali, kau memang perhatian padaku ya, _midget._ " Tangannya bergerak meraih botol minuman itu dan meneguk isinya sampai sepertiga.

"Berisik,"

Chanyeol meluruskan kaki, "Kau sudah menyerahkan proposalnya?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jangan melempar pertanyaan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kebiasaan deh,"

Baekhyun memutar mata, jengah. "Iya, iya, tugasku yang itu sudah selesai. Dan sebaiknya kau ganti baju sekarang, aku mau memerintahmu jadi wasit lagi."

Chanyeol menekuk alis, "Kenapa aku lagi?"

"Kau mau hukumannya ditambah?"

"Kebiasaan lagi kan tuh, jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Pokoknya kau jadi wasit, sudah itu saja, cepat ganti baju."

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk melempar balasan. Ia bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah dimana Chanyeol pergi tadi.

"Kemana perginya sih si tiang itu? Ganti baju kok lama banget, dia bukan cewek yang ribet dandan dulu, kan?" gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Masalahnya, Chanyeol belum kembali padahal limabelas menit sudah berlalu. "Atau jangan-jangan dia nyasar ke kantin dulu buat makan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati ketua sekbid dua OSIS—seksi bidang keamanan dan ketertiban—berlari mendekati dirinya. Namanya Kim Jongdae.

"A-Aku.. mencarimu, dari tadi.." kata Jongdae putus-putus karena napasnya terengah.

"Bernapas dulu, Jongdae."

Jongdae menetralkan napasnya sebelum menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Kau tahu, ada siswa yang membuat keributan di depan mading dekat ruang OSIS."

Baekhyun diam dengan wajah _loading_ selama sepuluh detik. "Huh? Sepertinya siswa berandalan mulai lepas kendali lagi, ya?"

Jongdae menarik lengannya, "Cepat ikut aku, sebelum wakil ketua mulai kewalahan."

"Joonmyeon ada disana?"

"Yeah, sedang mencoba memperbaiki situasi."

...

"Hentikan! Tenangkan diri kalian!"

Joonmyeon menengahi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya, kesal sendiri. Berharap tidak ada guru yang melihat keributan ini atau dia dan ketua OSIS akan dipanggil oleh guru pembina kesiswaan.

Di samping kanannya berdiri Jongin yang sudah diamankan Chanyeol dan Sehun, meskipun sesekali Jongin masih memberontak. Di samping kirinya terdapat murid kelas 11-E, salah satu pemain basket tadi, yang juga sudah diamankan teman sekelasnya. Keributan itu memancing banyak mata, beberapa murid mulai saling berbisik-bisik atau tak segan mereka mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Chanyeol lepaskan aku, biarkan aku memukulnya lagi." Geram Jongin.

Chanyeol melirik subjek yang dimaksud Jongin, terlihat di sana sebuah luka memar hasil pukulan pertama Jongin yang bersemayam di pipi. Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang mengunci tangan Jongin. "Hentikan, Jongin, tahan emosimu." Sedikit kewalahan dengan tenaga Jongin.

Sehun menghalangi pandangan Jongin, ia merentangkan tangannya untuk memisah sekaligus mencegah terjadinya main tangan lagi. "Duh, berhenti dong. Jangan seperti bocah, lagipula pertandingan tadi itu kan sudah selesai."

Jongin benar-benar geram. "Dia yang main curang! Sedikit-sedikit menyenggol bahu atau mendorong dengan sengaja sampai jatuh. Kalau tidak mengerti cara bermain basket lebih baik tidak usah ikut main!"

Subjek yang dimaksud ikut tersulut emosi. "Beraninya kau menghinaku!"

"Cara bermainmu itu kotor, brengsek!"

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Hei, perhatikan bahasamu! Tidak sopan!"

"Cukup! Hentikan!"

Suara yang cukup familiar dan terdengar begitu tegas muncul di balik kerumunan siswa/i yang menonton. Kerumunan itu terbelah dan memperlihatkan si ketua OSIS yang dipenuhi aura membunuh. Siap untuk meledak. Baekhyun berjalan ke depan diikuti Jongdae di belakangnya, menatap dua subjek pembuat onar dengan sangat tajam.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan, sih?! Berapa umur kalian, hah?!"

 _Oh, yah... ini dia, neraka dunia berkedok amukan ketua OSIS. –_ Batin Sehun meringis.

"Masalah kecil seperti ini saja dibesar-besarkan. Kalian murid SMA bukan, sih?"

"Dia mulai duluan! Memukulku begitu saja tanpa alasan." Ucap murid dari kelas 11-E.

Jongin mendelik ke arahnya, "Tanpa alasan katamu? Otakmu itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir atau hanya berguna untuk tindakan negatif, hah?!"

"Kubilang, CUKUP!"

Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan kendali. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan letak kacamata di pangkal hidungnya. "Tidak akan ada gunanya menuduh siapa yang duluan. Kalian berdua tetap salah," telunjuk kanan Baekhyun mengarah pada murid kelas 11-E, "kau salah karena bermain kotor saat pertandingan basket berlangsung—" telunjuk kanannya berpindah ke Jongin, "—dan kau salah karena begitu tempramental sampai main tangan. Mendendam itu tidak baik, Jongin."

Kemudian hening. Jongin tak lagi memberontak. Para siswi juga sudah tidak berbisik-bisik, terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara atau mereka akan kena damprat. Joonmyeon sendiri menghembuskan napas lega, akhirnya keributan itu berakhir—begitulah pikirannya. Tapi suara dingin Jongin yang memecah keheningan justru membuatnya menahan napas.

"Jangan menceramahiku, Baekhyun."

Beberapa di antara murid yang menonton menggelengkan kepala sambil membatin, _jangan, jangan lakukan itu jika kau masih sayang nyawa._ Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri juga berkomat-kamit tanpa suara— _bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, apa yang anak ini lakukan, dia mengundang iblis keluar dari sangkarnya._

"Jangan bersikap sok benar, kau lihat sendiri permainan mereka tadi kan, ketua dewan?"

Baekhyun menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Jongin. Dengan aura membunuh dan senyuman yang kalau diartikan menjadi, _mau-dibunuh-dengan-cara-cepat-atau-cara-perlahan_. Tapi Jongin sepertinya tidak mengerti situasi. Ia membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya sampai menembus lensa kacamata si ketua OSIS.

"Ulangi," suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan.

Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sebrang Baekhyun merasa bingung. "Kau barusan bilang apa—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon tak perlu diberitahu dua kali.

"Kubilang, ulangi, Tuan Kim yang tempramental."

Jongin hanya menggertakkan gigi, mengerti betul maksud Baekhyun.

Tatapannya beralih pada subjek yang masih menjadi sasarannya sejak awal. Si subjek tengah tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Jongin. "Kau— _keparat_ —lepaskan aku Chanyeol! Aku muak melihat wajahnya!"

Chanyeol yang tidak siap akan Jongin yang kembali berontak, genggaman tangannya yang mengunci tangan Jongin pun terlepas begitu saja. Sehun maju selangkah bermaksud menghalangi Jongin, tapi belum sempat kakinya bergerak, ia sudah didorong ke samping oleh Jongin sampai menabrak Joonmyeon.

Kemudian kepalan tangan Jongin terangkat ke udara, memukul telak di rahang subjek.

Baekhyun bereaksi cepat, ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke depan Jongin dan menariknya mundur. Menahan tangan Jongin yang siap melayangkan pukulan kembali. Tangan kiri Baekhyun bergerak menangkap tangan Jongin yang satu lagi dan mengunci keduanya di punggung, sedikit memelintirnya agar Jongin berhenti. "Berhenti membuat keributan, Jongin!"

Jongin yang memang masih tersulut emosi pun menyentak kakinya ke belakang, menginjak kaki Baekhyun dengan keras. Refleks, Baekhyun mundur selangkah dan tanpa sadar melepas kedua tangan Jongin. Sikutnya secara tidak sengaja menohok keras dagu Baekhyun. Memukulnya tepat di dagu sampai mengatupkan rahang dengan keras dan lidahnya nyaris tergigit. Tengkorak kepalanya terasa terguncang dan bidang pengelihatannya tersimpang, memburam sesaat.

Secara perlahan, seperti dalam mode _slow motion,_ kaki Baekhyun bergerak mundur dua langkah. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Sehun dan Chanyeol lah yang paling cepat bereaksi, mereka segera menolong, berlutut di samping kanan-kiri, menahan punggung Baekhyun yang oleng dan nyaris bertubrukan dengan lantai.

Sejenak diliputi keheningan, bahkan semua sampai menahan napas.

Baekhyun menyentuh rahang bawahnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya sendiri, meskipun lengan Sehun di punggungnya dan lengan Chanyeol di sekitar bahunya juga masih menyangga dirinya. Matanya terpejam karena kunang-kunang memburamkan pengelihatannya. Membuat pikirannya tersimpang dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Jongdae mendekat dan berlutut di samping Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Joonmyeon yang juga panik ikut berlutut di samping Sehun. "Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Jongin tentu sadar dengan perbuatannya kemudian membalikkan badan. Melihat ketua dewan yang memegangi rahang bawahnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Seakan mendapatkan kesadaran diri sepenuhnya, ia menelan emosinya bulat-bulat.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf—"

"Oh, emosimu baru hilang sekarang, ya?" sela Sehun, sarkastik. "Kau itu—" tapi ucapannya terhenti dengan sentuhan di lengannya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Akhirnya Sehun menutup mulut.

"Pukulan di dagu itu kan pusat rasa sakit dari tengkorak kepala," ujar Joonmyeon yang kebetulan salah satu murid di klub kesehatan.

Baekhyun menunduk kemudian bangkit dari lantai.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri, Baek?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat kacamatanya sedikit ke atas kemudian tangan lainnya bergerak mengusap-usap matanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua kembali saja ke aktivitas masing-masing, jangan berkerumun disini..." Kalimatnya tertuju pada siswa/i yang menonton sedari tadi, "...karena hal ini bisa saja menarik perhatian para guru." Dan tangannya bergerak mengembalikan kacamatanya ke posisi normal.

Meskipun kepalanya tertunduk, suaranya terdengar jelas. Langsung masuk ke pikiran mereka tanpa masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Mereka akhirnya pergi dari sana secara enggan, masih ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Tapi tentu saja mereka sudah harus bersyukur karena tidak kena damprat dan diusir baik-baik oleh ketua OSIS.

Ketika kerumunan itu pecah dan hilang meninggalkan orang yang bersangkutan, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang berdiri diam, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Padahal kau lolos dari omelan ketika merusak tugas proposalku, tapi nyatanya kau berbuat onar sampai mengundang perhatian, ya." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, mengambil langkah untuk berbalik memunggungi Jongin.

"Oh ya, lebih baik bukan aku yang memberimu omelan."

Jongin mengernyit bingung.

Baekhyun bersiap untuk melangkah tapi kemudian langkahnya justru berputar ke arah sebaliknya. Melangkah kembali ke arah Jongin dan memukulnya tepat di sudut bibir sampai Jongin jatuh ke belakang karena tidak siap menerima pukulan.

Empat orang di belakang Baekhyun, yaitu sekbid dua OSIS dan wakil ketua serta Sehun dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar menjatuhkan rahang bawah mereka.

Sampai sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat muncul di antara mereka. Joonmyeon yang menyadarinya pertama kali segera mengangkat wajah—karena posisinya masih berlutut—dan menemukan wajah yang sangat sangat sangat familiar.

Kemudian ia menelan ludah gugup.

 _Oh, this pieces of shit._

Itu guru pembina kesiswaan.

"Kalian tidak bosan membuat keributan, ya." pandangannya mengarah pada siswa berandalan yang tak lain adalah Jongin, Chanyeol, dan murid dari kelas 11-E yang sudah dihapal luar kepala karena terlalu sering masuk ruang BP. Kemudian pandangannya berbelok tajam ke arah Baekhyun, "Bahkan ketua OSIS pun ikut-ikutan memukul seseorang?"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi.

"Kalian semua pergi ke ruangan saya sekarang."

Helaan napas pasrah terdengar serentak.

.

.

.

.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Tidak ada yang menyadari seringaiannya karena kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam.

Ketika guru pembina kesiswaan berbalik dan yang lain mengikuti, Baekhyun yang berjalan paling belakang pun mendekat ke teman sekelasnya—terkecuali Jongin—dan anggota OSIS. Kemudian berbisik,

"Aku akan menjamin kalian berempat, dan tentu saja berlima denganku, keluar dengan selamat."

Joonmyeon menoleh ke belakang, diikuti Jongdae, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tautan alis terbentuk tanda tak mengerti. Sementara Baekhyun masih urung mengangkat kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Baekhyun berjalan paling depan menuju tiang bendera untuk istirahat dan memantau jalannya pertandingan. Lengkap dengan empat orang mengikuti di belakangnya. Tak berhenti untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

"Auramu memang _the best_ , Baek!" seru Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak percaya kita berlima lolos dari omelan apalagi hukuman. _My precious,_ hamba sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Aku sangat terharu," ucap Jongdae dengan air mata buayanya.

"Pesonamu di depan guru pembina kesiswaan memang sangat memikat, ya." kata Sehun.

"Sekaligus menipu," sambung Chanyeol.

Untuk yang terakhir, Baekhyun setengah menerima dan setengah tidak. Ia berbalik, sambil menuding Chanyeol tepat di depan hidungnya. "Aku tahu kau sangat berterima kasih padaku dengan pujianmu barusan, _giant_." Katanya sarkastik.

Joonmyeon dan Jongdae menepuk bahu Chanyeol seolah untuk mengingatkan agar dia berterima kasih dengan benar. Sehun menghela hanya napas, hapal betul bahwa Chanyeol memang sulit berbaik hati kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berbelas kasihan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman guru pembina kesiswaan dan itukah caramu membalas perbuatan muliaku?" tapi kalimatnya yang menyindir sama sekali tidak pas di wajahnya yang sedatar parutan keju tanpa hormon kesal.

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar mata, "Ya pada akhirnya aku memang harus berterima kasih,"

Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah bilang terima kasih meskipun ia yakin kalau itu setengah ikhlas. Tangannya merogoh saku blazer dan mengeluarkan pulpen beserta _death note_ -nya. Mencatat nama Jongin dan murid dari kelas 11-E yang membuat keributan itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau masih pusing? Kalau iya, biar aku saja yang urus pertandingannya dan kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan," tawar Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat. Tanpa menoleh, ia menjawab, "Masih sedikit pusing sih, sesekali juga pandanganku tersimpang. Tapi aku baik, aku akan istirahat ke tempat biasaku saja."

Tiga orang di antaranya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Tiang bendera?" tebak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang urus pertandingan." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Aku juga akan menggantikan wasit di lapangan tiga," ucap Jongdae dan ikut berlalu bersama Joonmyeon.

Ketika sampai, seperti posisi tadi pagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan. Sama-sama diam dan tidak minat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sampai di menit ketiga, Chanyeol menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan bertanya.

"Aku masih bingung dengan kalimatmu tadi, maksudnya apa ya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan samar di dahinya, "Kalimat yang mana?"

"Yang kau ucapkan kepada Jongin tadi, kalau tidak salah, ' _lebih baik bukan aku yang memberimu omelan_ '. Itu artinya apa?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari kalau guru pembina kesiswaan ada di sekitar sana dan sedang memperhatikan sejak aku menyuruh murid-murid untuk bubar. Dan aku tahu kalau omelanku saja tidak akan membuat siswa berandalan jadi jera, karena itu aku memukul Jongin agar guru mendekat."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis. "Kau sengaja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "U-hum,"

Chanyeol menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Baekhyun, "Dasar licik," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat, "Tapi _briliant_ , kan?"

Chanyeol meluruskan kakinya yang tadi duduk menyilang. "Yeah, aku tak bisa menolak, kuakui itu memang _briliant_. Sampai-sampai dari delapan orang yang bersangkutan tadi lima di antaranya lolos dari hukuman. Cara bicaramu saat menceritakan keributan tadi kepada guru terlihat sangat meyakinkan kalau kita berlima tidak salah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi kemudian ia tertawa pelan. Chanyeol menautkan alis melihatnya, "Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

Baekhyun meredakan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan, "Hanya terharu, karena akhirnya kau mau mengakui kehebatanku." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda di awal dan nada senang di akhir. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan lagi.

Chanyeol tertegun dengan kalimat, senyuman asli dan tawa riang Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tahu semua itu tidak palsu seperti kemarin-kemarin. Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jantungnya memukul-mukul keras tulang rusuknya setiap ia melihat senyuman itu.

Baekhyun berusaha berucap dibalik tawanya yang mulai sulit dihentikan. "Biasanya kan kau selalu menolak. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kau bicara seperti itu."

"Aku tidak percaya kau menantikan diriku untuk mengakuimu," goda Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja tersedak angin. "Uhuk, apaan sih, dasar ge-er!" tapi kemudian Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia memang, yah—uhuk, menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengakuinya. Dan entah kenapa ketika Chanyeol sudah mengakuinya, rasa senang meluap-luap dalam dirinya begitu saja.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol terhipnotis dengan tawa riang itu. Ia ikut tertawa pelan, mengabaikan sedikit rasa perih lukanya di sudut bibir. "Benar juga sih, lagian kita sifatnya terlalu bertolak belakang, seperti kutub magnet."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Siapa bilang? Masih ada kok sedikit sifat kita yang sama, meskipun sebenarnya karena sifat itulah kita bertolak belakang."

Chanyeol diam, menunggu kalimat Baekhyun berlanjut.

"Seperti sifat kita yang suka membanggakan diri kepada orang-orang tertentu dan tidak mau kalah dalam berbicara."

Chanyeol menambahkan, "Seperti teknik bicara bumerangku?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun memutar mata singkat "aku benci itu." Kemudian tertawa pelan lagi secara bersamaan.

Tapi seperti menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Tunggu, tadi kau bilang kita seperti kutub magnet?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bertolak belakang, tentu saja kutub magnet."

Baekhyun yang memang pintar mengerti arti kalimat itu meskipun Chanyeol tidak mengerti arti kalimatnya sendiri. Kemudian Baekhyun membuang wajah karena ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Aliran darah merambat ke pipinya dengan cepat hingga bersemu samar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang membuang wajah dengan raut wajah bingung. "Hei, kenapa jadi sombong begitu pakai buang wajah segala."

"T-Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Tuh kan, nada bicaramu naik. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan,"

"D-Diamlah, _giant._ "

"Beritahu aku,"

"Tidak mauuuu,"

Yah, Chanyeol. Otakmu itu sedikit lelet ya, kalah dari otak jenius Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang pintar—terbukti bahwa ia memiliki nilai tertinggi se-angkatan ketika kelas 10 di semester ganjil dan genap—berhasil mengartikan kata 'kutub magnet' yang membuatnya malu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kutub magnet yang bertolak belakang, **pasti** akan **selalu menempel** dibanding kutub magnet yang sama akan saling menolak dan menjauh.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar aliran darah tidak merambat naik ke pipinya.

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bertolak belakang, pasti juga akan selalu menempel, huh?_

Baekhyun menepuk pipinya tiga kali sebelum mencubit kecil. Pikiran itu justru menambah parah rona di wajahnya dan jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdenyut kesetanan.

Seonggok tangan berada di atas bahunya. Bahu Baekhyun menegang.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, _midget._ "

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan itu dari bahunya, "Jangan pegang-pegang! Jauh-jauh dariku sana!" Baekhyun menggeser dirinya, membuat jarak satu meter di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Tanda tanya besar memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. "Lho, kenapa sih?" tangannya bergerak menarik kerah seragamnya sendiri untuk dicium, "apa aku masih bau keringat? Perasaan aku biasa-biasa saja,"

Uh, Chanyeol, otakmu lelet sekali heh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ sumvah gagal banget buat adegan Jongin ga sengaja mukul Baekhyun. Tapi yasudahlah... dan kayaknya momen chanbaek hilang ya feel-nya? Uhuuuh..

Omong-omong itu bagian _flashback_ dimana pemaksaan Jongin sama Sehun biar Baekhyun jadi manager, yang adegan Sehun bilang kalau Jongin mau melakukan hal mesum ke Baekhyun dapet dari salah satu episode anime Clannad. Clannad season 2 episode 1. Ancur gitu ya pemaksaannya :'v

Makasih setulus-tulusnya buat pembaca yang sudah review di chap kemarin,

 **Lolamoet** , **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** , **ericomizaki13** , **ClraCBHS** , **Lala Maqfira** , **indrisaputri** , **ariviavina6** , **BaebyYeolliePB** , **hunniehan** , **sugarlight** , **Aleyna Park** , **dolenny1328** , **Anonymouseu** , **Iyel** , **Chan Banana** , **miixhan** , **anoncikiciw** , **yayahunnie** , **LeeEunin** , **GitaPark** , **fhsilvertear** , **OCHA991004** , bie, **dumbaekchan** , **Richa Byun926** , Dhl, gia, anon, **HoshinoChanB** , baguettes, **byobek** , **Amelia307** , **Cbees**

Dan semua yang sudah fav atau alert atau siders

Oh ya, untuk yang nanya soal tulisan **finish** yang nganu itu, artinya berakhirnya hari ini. Selama belum ada tulisan **end** berarti fic ini masih berlanjut ya.

Untuk **LeeEunin** , penggambaran Baekhyun disini itu ya.. bayangin aja Baekhyun yang sekarang tapi warna rambutnya cokelat gelap terus pakai kacamata kayak di exo showtime episode 12 /duh baper kan disebut-sebut/

Untuk anon, saya mengerti betapa menumpuknya tugas yang diemban seorang ketua OSIS, hiks, terharu :') dan soal kenapa di fic ini yang ngetik proposalnya malah ketos dan bukan sekretaris? Di chap depan atau dua chap ke depan bakal terjawab. Eh tapi di sekolah saya malah sekbid sembilan sama sekretaris yang ngetik proposal. Sudah diupdate yo, nado saranghae mumumu /avaansih

Terus, untuk _review_ dari _pecintakomputer_ , maaf ya sebelumnya saya bawa-bawa aplikasi lama itu cuma untuk humor—padahal garing—dan sama sekali ga ada unsur mengejek aplikasi lama itu. Makasih lho sudah mau mengevaluasi.

Saya tjinta kalian semua~! Hoh ya, selamat tarawih ya, saya lagi ga tarawih nih :'v

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 _ **review please?**_


	4. Hari keempat

" _Giant,_ ambilkan pulpenku," Baekhyun berhenti menulis, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol mendongak—karena duduk lesehan di samping meja Baekhyun lagi seperti kemarin—dari buku komik di tangannya. "Dimana?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan satu jari di halaman komik yang ia baca agar halamannya tidak hilang ketika ia menutupnya.

Baekhyun menunjuk kursi yang ada di depan mejanya. "Itu, jatuh ke kolong kursi."

"Baik," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan meraihnya.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya sesaat dengan ekspresi menahan frustasi. "Bisa kau suruh murid sekelas diam dengan suara om-om milikmu? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, berusaha menabahkan diri sendiri. Ia meletakkan pulpen Baekhyun di atas meja. "Iya, sebentar. Nah, ini pulpenmu."

Baekhyun segera menyambarnya dan melanjutkan tulisannya. "Makasih. Hei, bisa panggilkan wakil ketua OSIS? Kau tahu Joonmyeon kan, dia ada di kelas 11-B."

Chanyeol menutup komiknya, "Iya, sebentar—"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol lagi—masih dengan raut wajah sedatar parutan keju khasnya. "Eh, ya, sekalian suruh Joonmyeon membawa daftar murid yang sudah dicatat untuk tampil saat pensi."

"Aku mau menyuruh murid sekelas diam dulu—"

"Juga nanti di kelas 11-B kan ada Luhan, aku juga mau kau sekalian panggilkan dia." Kepalanya kembali menunduk, fokus pada tulisan tangannya di atas buku—entah buku apa itu.

Chanyeol sekali lagi berusaha menabahkan diri dengan tugas yang diberikan Baekhyun secara sambung-menyambung seperti gerbong kereta. Otaknya merekam semua suruhan Baekhyun tadi. "Tugas yang sebelumnya belum aku—"

"Terus kalau ada sekbid lain yang belum menyerahkan daftar murid untuk manggung saat pensi, sekalian bantu Joonmyeon menagihnya ke sekbid-sekbid lain, ya." Sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala, pusing mendadak. " _Midget,_ satu-satu dong kalau _nyuruh_ —"

"Kau juga harus panggilkan ketua bendahara OSIS ya, namanya Do Kyungsoo, dia ada di kelas—"

"SEBENTAR DULU, _MIDGET_! BISA PELAN-PELAN _NGGAK?!_ Kaki dan tanganku cuma dua!" habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol tak perlu berteriak menyuruh para murid untuk diam. Karena dengan teriakan frustasinya tadi, kelas menjadi hening. Terkecuali Baekhyun yang memang dari tadi sudah cuek bebek.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Classmeeting**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Begitu ya,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk singkat, "Lagi pula besok baru pengumpulan daftar yang paling terakhir, kan? Atur saja dulu yang sudah ada."

Baekhyun menatap selembar kertas polio di hadapannya, dijepit ke papan jalan miliknya. "Apa boleh buat," Baekhyun menghela napas, "kalau begitu, besok aku akan sangat sibuk."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengawasi penataan panggung besok. Jadi kau hanya mengurus daftar murid dan penyusunan acaranya, sekbid enam akan membantumu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kacamata onyx-nya ke atas, tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memijat pelan pangkal hidung. "Tetap saja, menyusun acara itu justru sulit. Kita harus membandingan penampilan yang akan ditampilkan oleh setiap kelas dan mengurutkan yang mana yang cocok menjadi pembuka dan mana yang cocok jadi penutup. Omong-omong sekretaris kita sudah masuk?" tanyanya pada Joonmyeon dan Luhan yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Sudah," jawab Joonmyeon, "jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana."

Luhan tersenyum dengan maksud terselubung. "Kutebak, kau berangkat sekolah dengannya tadi pagi."

Joonmyeon terihat gelagapan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasihmu itu—Zhang Yixing sekretaris kita?" tambah Baekhyun yang membuat Joonmyeon mendelik ke arahnya karena menggunakan kata 'kekasih'. Faktanya, seorang Zhang Yixing masih berstatus 'gebetan' Joonmyeon.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Karena dia orangnya inosen, aku harus sering-sering berada di dekatnya untuk memantau. Bisa saja hemofilianya kumat hanya karena terkena lemparan bola." Jelas Joonmyeon.

"Beruntung kita punya ketua yang mau mengambil alih tugas seseorang," Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah.

"Kasihan wakil sekretaris kalau mengerjakan tugas proposalnya sendirian, lagipula aku kan memang memiliki waktu luang." Ucap Baekhyun. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertandingan rugby untuk besok? Benar-benar dibatalkan?" tanyanya kepada Luhan.

"Iya, lagi pula kan sudah kau tulis di proposalmu. Dan pembina kesiswaan sudah memberi izin kita untuk mulai menata panggung besok. Sementara para murid akan membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Nah, Kyungsoo, kau jadi menggunakan uang kas OSIS untuk konsumsi anggota OSIS besok dan lusa?"

Hening.

Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya menembus lensa kacamata. Ia mengernyit bingung. "Lho, Kyungsoo tidak ada disini?"

Luhan dan Joonmyeon menggeleng serentak. Tatapan tajam Baekhyun beralih pada sosok jangkung yang tengah tenggelam dalam komik. Dengan suara tegas, ia bertanya, "Hoi, _giant_ , kau belum memanggil Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menutup komiknya, "Oh, ya, aku lupa. Kau tidak memberitahu kelasnya tadi."

Baekhyun menekuk alis, kesal. "Sembarangan, aku mau memberitahu kelasnya tapi kalimatku kau potong dengan teriakan." Chanyeol pura-pura bicara dengan komiknya. Dengan helaan napas sabar, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "dia ada di kelas 11-D. Makanya, lain kali jangan menyela ucapanku."

Chanyeol menggumam tak jelas dan keluar dari kelas dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Hei, Baek, memangnya kau tidak terlalu merepotkan anak itu? Kasihan, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menyuruhnya." Kata Luhan ketika siluet Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

"Aku _nggak_ peduli sama dia—"

"Sampai kapan kau menjadikannya ajudanmu? Dia kelihatan tertekan di bawahmu, apa iya dia bisa menuju jalan yang benar jika seperti itu?" sela Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah dua rekan kerjanya. Pertama, dia sudah diceramahi oleh Luhan. Kedua, kalimatnya disela begitu saja oleh Joonmyeon. Dan terakhir, dia diragukan oleh Joonmyeon. Sambil menghembuskan napas dan menopang kepalanya ke sebelah tangan, ia angkat bicara, "Kalian kan tahu sendiri aku tidak suka dengan siswa yang hobinya melanggar peraturan."

Tatapan matanya tertuju pada tulisan yang dibubuhkannya di buku, membacanya berulang-ulang tanpa masuk ke kepala. "Dan akhir-akhir ini dia menuruti perkataanku meskipun dibarengi dengan gerutuan kesal, dia juga sudah tidak main tangan dengan siswa lain, pelanggaran pun berhenti. Menyuruhnya seperti itu sebagai pengalihan dan dia harusnya kapok melanggar peraturan karena hukumanku." Tangannya bergerak memainkan pulpen di atas meja, "aku dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS karena pribadiku yang kelewat tegas, beberapa siswa berandalan juga sudah mulai menyerah karena meladeniku. Ujung-ujungnya mereka kembali ke jalan yang benar berkat aku."

Joonmyeon menghapus air mata imajiner di sudut matanya. "Aku sangat terharu dengan kalimatmu, ketua. Kau begitu perhatian dengan murid macam dia."

Luhan ikut menghapus air mata imajiner. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terharu yang dibuat-buat, "Aku tersentuh dengan kata-katamu." Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman jahil, "meskipun kau sebelumnya bilang kalau tidak peduli dengannya, tapi ternyata kau sangat peduli sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini. Dasar tsundere."

Cnut. Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Baekhyun. "Aku melakukannya karena tuntutan jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS, tahu!"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Luhan. Ketua dewan kita memang tsundere." Joonmyeon ikut-ikutan. Ia merangkul Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. "aku tidak menyangka kalau ketua suka dengan siswa berandalan macam Chanyeol."

Sadar atau tidak, penyakit jantung Baekhyun kambuh, memukul keras tulang rusuknya.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Benar, akui saja kau memang peduli dengannya karena perasaanmu." Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai berasap dengan wajah memerah, "Hoi! Pikiran kalian nyasar terlalu jauh! Sudah kubilang aku melakukannya karena tuntutan jabatan!"

"Dia menyanggah tapi wajahnya memerah." Ucap Luhan sambil menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon. "Ketua dewan kita benar-benar tsundere." Ucap Joonmyeon dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun sudah siap untuk melakukan satu dua jurusnya untuk penghapusan ingatan Joonmyeon dan Luhan. Tapi suara lembut seseorang mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Kau mencariku, Baekhyun?"

 _Oh, kayaknya suara kuyu ini familiar._

"Huh? Kyung? Oh, ya, aku mencarimu."

"Ehem, uhuk."

Deheman disertai batuk sengaja itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan tiga anggota OSIS di sekitarnya. Manik hazelnya jatuh pada Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka kembali komiknya kemudian menghalangi wajahnya dengan komik tersebut. "Kau belum mengucapkan sesuatu padaku,"

"Oh, itu. Terima kasih sudah memanggilkan Kyungsoo."

"Hm, sama-sama, _midget._ "

Luhan segera berbisik dengan Joonmyeon, "Lihat, ketua bahkan berterima kasih dengan anak itu."

Joonmyeon membalasnya, "Benar, ini pemandangan langka."

"Hoi, aku bisa mendengarnya tahu." Ucap Baekhyun. Satu tangannya terangkat menutup sebelah wajah, "haaahh, kalian ini cewek tukang gosip ya? Lain kali kalau mau bisik-bisik pastikan suara kalian tidak terlalu keras."

Joonmyeon dan Luhan hanya haha-hehe tidak jelas. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan ke lapangan, ya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, sampai nanti, ketua." Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas 11-C.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsso. "Nah, Kyungsoo, kau jadi menggunakan uang kas OSIS untuk konsumsi para anggota besok dan lusa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak kemarin."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau ternyata bisa diandalkan juga ya, minus untuk menagih bayaran uang kas sih, sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya secara refleks karena malu, "Ha, maaf, ya. Kalau soal itu, aku harus meminta bantuanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk maklum, "Kau kan orangnya terlalu polos dan kurang tegas. Wakil bendahara juga kurang tegas. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Tapi aku tidak masalah kok dengan itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kudengar, besok kau akan sibuk karena harus menyusun acara."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Firasat,"

 _Meskipun tampilannya polos dan kurang tegas, ternyata nalurinya sangat tajam._ – _inner_ Baekhyun beraksi.

"Baekhyun,"

"Uh, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan wajah kuyu-nya, "Berjuang dengan baik, ya."

Baekhyun termenung lima detik sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan wajah cerah. " _Gracias_."

Kemudian Kyungsoo beranjak dari kelas itu. Chanyeol diam-diam menyembulkan wajahnya dibalik komik yang menjadi penghalang, ia melirik Baekhyun dengan tautan alis. _Mereka kok kelihatannya deket banget? Senyum Baekhyun sampai silau begitu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan semangat berkobarnya menatap ketua dewan yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang. Aku adalah ketua sekbid empat bidang olahraga, aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu."

Entah kenapa, di mata Baekhyun, senyuman Luhan mirip senyuman Aomine Daiki dari fandom sebelah. Senyumnya kelewat nganu, memiliki arti terselubung.

Baekhyun masih dalam posisi bersidekap, check dengan wajah datar talenannya. "Terserah, aku _nggak_ peduli mau menang atau kalah." tampang tidak peduli yang benar-benar meyakinkan.

Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun, dengan api imajiner di sekitar tubuhnya saking bersemangat. "Lihat saja, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata lalu menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan satu tangan, "Berisik. Bikin malu saja," gumamnya sendiri.

Sehun—yang ditunjuk jadi kapten—menyuruh para pemain kelas 11-C untuk mendekat. Setelah lingkaran kecil terbentuk, Sehun segera melancarkan strategi. Menyusun pemain secara spesifik—itu juga dibantu oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan yang terakhir, Chanyeol, kau jadi kiper ya. Tubuhmu kan tinggi, otomatis tanganmu panjang, jadi bisa menghalau lawan yang akan mencetak gol." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi aku _nggak_ lihai di olahraga futsal, kalau basket sih jangan ditanya." Komen Chanyeol.

"Lebih mudahnya, pikirkan saja bahwa kau adalah Wakabayashi. Ingat, Wakabayashi." Tambah Baekhyun yang jiwa otaku-nya—sudah dikatakan di chap awal—bangkit secara mendadak, nostalgia anime Tsubasa ceritanya.

Chanyeol memutar mata, berlagak sok kesal, meskipun dia sedang menahan tawa karena sikap Baekhyun. "Terserah kau, _midget._ "

Suara peluit dari wasit di pinggir lapangan menandakan dimulainya pertandingan futsal babak final antara kelas 11-C dan kelas 11-B. Baekhyun dan Luhan—yang kebetulan sama-sama ditempatkan di garis depan—saling melempar tatapan sengit dan sok hebat. Oh, bukan, sepertinya itu hanya Luhan. Karena Baekhyun masih awet dengan wajah talenannya.

Setelah duabelas menit terlewat, pertandingan futsal itu pun baru meraih skor dua banding satu. Kelas 11-B meraih skor dua dan kelas 11-C skor satu.

Baekhyun saat itu sedang berlari menerobos tim lawan sambil membawa bola. Sehun berlari jauh ke depannya, bermaksud untuk menerima operan bola. Kemudian Baekhyun mengopernya kepada Sehun ketika dua orang dari tim lawan menghadangnya.

Jongin—yang kebetulan menjadi pemain belakang—memandang Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan mata berbinar. "Kalau berhasil mencetak gol, kita bisa seri karena waktu tinggal tiga menit. Setelah itu dilakukan tendangan penalti."

Chanyeol yang tak jauh darinya segera membalas, "Jangan senang dulu, tim lawan kan punya Luhan. Selain ketua sekbid empat OSIS, dia juga menjadi ketua klub futsal setelah _midget_ keluar dari klub."

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, " _Midget?_ Maksudmu?"

"Oh, itu, ketua OSIS."

Baekhyun berada di posisi yang paling strategis ketika Sehun mengoper bola padanya.

Jongin yang sudah gregetan dari tadi pun berteriak ke arah Baekhyun, "Ayo, Baekhyun! Cepatlah mencetak gol! Ayo jebret bolanya!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Hah? Apaan itu kata ' _jebret'_?"

" _Nggak_ tahu, asal ngomong aja tadi." Jongin nyengir.

Dengan sekali tendangan, bola sepak itu melesat secepat cahaya menuju gawang lawan. Peluit terdengar dan skor masing-masing menjadi dua, seri. Waktu yang tersisa berkurang menjadi satu menit lagi. Ketika Sehun kembali menyerang tim lawan dengan membawa bola, Luhan menghadangnya dan merebut bola dengan mudah. Sehun sempat terbengong selama enam detik sebelum menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Luhan.

"Pintar merebut bola, keren." Dan Sehun tersenyum sendiri.

Tahu-tahu backsound imajiner ost anime Tsubasa sudah berkumandang. Mengiringi Luhan yang berlari masuk ke daerah lawan dengan berapi-api—kelewat semangat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin berlari ke depan untuk menghadangnya. Tapi belum sempat sampai ke posisi paling dekat gawang lawan, Luhan sudah menendang bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tendangan jarak jauh.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, kedua mata fokus pada bola. Tapi sayang, ketika ia menyadari gerak bola itu menuju sudut kanan gawang—artinya bagian kiri dalam posisi Chanyeol—saat tangannya terulur sayangnya hanya ujung jari saja yang menyentuh bola itu. Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan limabelas menit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan, skor yang tercetak adalah tiga banding dua. Dimenangkan oleh kelas 11-B.

Luhan berteriak senang di tempatnya, ia berlari menuju timnya dan melakukan selebrasi kemenangan dengan berlebihan—ini menurut pandangan Baekhyun. Anggota tim kelas 11-B yang lain mendekati Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berada di garis tengah lapangan.

"Yeah, kita kalah." Ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Tidak, kita juara dua. Dan mereka juara pertama."

"Maaf, aku tidak berhasil menangkap bolanya."

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol simpati. "Seperti apa kata Baekhyun, kita tetap juara."

Kemudian mereka mendekati tim Luhan yang masih selebrasi gol dengan cara pelukan-maut-teletubbies-satu-tim. Diulang, pelukan- _ **maut**_ -teletubbies-satu-tim. Sekali lagi, menurut Baekhyun itu berlebihan.

"Hei, Lu," panggil Baekhyun.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Ketika mendapati Baekhyun—masih awet dengan wajah datar—ia melepaskan rangkulan satu timnya. Sambil mengangkat satu alis, ia menunjukkan wajah menunggu kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya. Baekhyun masih tidak mengubah wajahnya yang sedatar talenan, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum cerah.

Tangannya terulur di udara, "Selamat, kelasmu memenangkan futsal."

Luhan ikut tersenyum cerah, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat si ketua yang hobinya minim ekspresi tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan sama hangatnya, "Terima kasih." Ucapan singkat terlontar dari bibirnya. Kemudian setiap pemain bersalaman tanda perdamaian setelah pertandingan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di depan tiang bendera sambil meminum air isotonik. " _Giant,_ " panggilnya.

Chanyeol menelan air dalam mulutnya, secepat mungkin menutup botol dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah pucatnya, "Apa?"

"Kau melihat ponselku?"

"Tidak,"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi, kesal karena ponselnya tidak ditemukan dan jawaban Chanyeol yang singkat. Dia merombak ekspresi menjadi datar, "Bantu aku mencarinya,"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Hukumanmu—"

"Ditambah, iya tahu, kau selalu mengancamku seperti itu."

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena kalimatnya disela. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, satu tangannya masih menggenggam botol isotonik. Ia meregangkan tubuh sedikit karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya pegal akibat duduk terlalu lama. "Dimana terakhir kali kau meletakkannya?"

"Aku selalu menaruhnya di saku blazer, atau terkadang di dalam tas." Jawab Baekhyun. "Aku sudah menggeledah tas, saku blazer, saku celana, saku kemeja, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya." Kalimatnya terdengar sedikit panik. Ia memejamkan kedua mata dan menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Aku sudah lelah mencarinya,"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ketus Baekhyun.

Satu tangan Chanyeol yang bebas menarik lengan seragam Baekhyun tanpa menyentuh lengannya, "Kau sudah ganti baju setelah pertandingan futsal tadi. Siapa tahu ponselmu tertinggal di ruang gan—"

"Baekhyun, aku menemukan ini di ruang ganti."

Baekhyun membalikkan badan, membuat pegangan Chanyeol di lengan seragamnya terlepas. Matanya dengan berbinar menatap barang yang dicari, "Ponselku, akhirnya... terima kasih—" Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, menatap siswa yang baik hati itu, "—Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum bak pahlawan. "Sama-sama, bos."

Tanpa sadar pegangan Chanyeol pada botol isotonik itu mengeras sampai sedikit meniruskan badan botol. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menumpahkan isi minuman isotoniknya di wajah Sehun yang sedang berlagak sok di depan Baekhyun.

Dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan berbinar yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada Sehun?

Tangan Chanyeol yang bebas juga terkepal tanpa disadari olehnya. _Innernya_ sibuk mengumpat untuk Sehun. Juga gerutuan sebuah pertanyaan yang diawali dengan kata 'apa'. Seperti, ' _Apa maksudnya dengan mata berbinar itu?_ ' juga ' _Apa hebatnya Sehun sampai Baekhyun berterima kasih dengan ikhlas seperti itu?_ '.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, Chanyeol merasa tidak terima.

Dia tidak mengerti, selama empat hari ia menjalani hukuman dari Baekhyun dan disuruh-suruh, dijadikan asisten yang pada kenyataanya lebih mencondong ke arah budak, tapi tidak pernah menerima ucapan terima kasih seikhlas itu. Baekhyun memang mengucapkan terima kasih setelah peringatan darinya di hari pertama, tapi tidak pernah tuh dengan nada ikhlas bahagia dan mata berbinar.

 _Oh, are you jealous, Park?_

Ketika Sehun sudah pergi, Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan kembali duduk. Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi pembagian raport, ya." ucap Baekhyun, membuka obrolan. "Aku penasaran apakah aku naik kelas atau tidak."

"Sudah pasti naik kelas," sahut Chanyeol dengan rasa dongkol. Terkesan masih marah tak jelas dengan kejadian tadi.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Benar juga, aku kan pintar. Mungkin saja aku menjadi siswa dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi dan terbaik se-angkatan lagi seperti semester tiga lalu." Ucapnya, mulai menyombongkan diri—meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aku berharap tidak sekelas denganmu di kelas 12 nanti,"

Baekhyun tersinggung, "Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya aku ini sebegitu menyebalkan kah bagimu?"

Chanyeol menoleh, mencoba meraih moodnya kembali. "Iya, sekalian melanggar peraturan lagi. Aku bisa mati kebosanan karena hanya membawa satu komik dan tidak menggunakan headset di jam-jam yang dilarang." Nada bercanda terdengar melekat.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Aku harus sering-sering patroli ke kelasmu kalau begitu."

Chanyeol tertawa keras, "Untuk apa? Saat itu kan kau sudah lepas jabatan, dan ketua OSIS pun diganti dengan adik kelas." Kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun dengan jenaka, "aku tidak sabar menantikan hari itu."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap lurus ke lapangan. "Kau menyebalkan," desis Baekhyun. Jauh dalam dirinya, lebih merasa kesal karena Chanyeol tidak mau sekelas dengannya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, lagi-lagi membuat jarak satu meter di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Entah karena merasa kesal atau justru merasa kecewa.

"Tuh kan, mulai deh sombongnya. Kenapa duduknya jauhan begitu?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku _nggak_ akan membawa komik ke sekolah lebih dari satu."

"..."

"Aku juga _nggak_ akan menggunakan headset di jam-jam yang dilarang."

"..."

"Masih marah? Hoi, jangan pura-pura bicara dengan angin!"

"Berisik."

"Hooooi, _midget._ "

"..."

" _Miiiidgeeet,_ "

"..."

"Baekhyunie,"

Baekhyun tersentak, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan spontan. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" serunya dengan wajah memerah.

"Makanya jangan mengabaikanku," kata Chanyeol, "tapi apa salahnya kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?" tambahnya.

"Geli tahu! Kesannya jadi sok akrab!" Baekhyun masih berseru dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh ya, tadi tuh pertama kalinya aku memanggil namamu, ya?"

 _YA! Dan kesannya jadi buruk karena panggilan itu membuatku jantungan._ —Batin Baekhyun menjawab. Baekhyun duduk menyerong akhirnya, sekalian memunggungi Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya. Dimana jantungnya lagi-lagi memukul keras dada kirinya. Berdetak kencang dan lagi-lagi penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol.

Tidak lucu kan kalau dia punya penyakit jantung di usia sekolahnya yang baru mau menginjak kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas.

 _Tunggu sebentar, jangan-jangan..._

"Baekhyunie,"

 _Oh, sial, sial, sial! Berhenti memanggilku begitu!_

"Kubilang, jangan memanggilku begitu!" Baekhyun menoleh untuk memandang Chanyeol dengan tajam, tangannya masih menyentuh dada, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dengan sugesti.

"Makanya jangan sombong, gimana caraku untuk bicara denganmu kalau kau duduknya jauhan seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Oi, wajahmu memerah kenapa?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah lagi, menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Merutuk kata 'sial' dalam hati. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Mukaku biasa saja kok," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, mencuri pandang ke wajah Baekhyun yang hanya terlihat sedikit dari posisinya. "Jelas-jelas wajahmu itu memerah," Chanyeol menatapnya penuh selidik. "Oh, ya, dari tadi aku penasaran—" kini giliran Chanyeol yang memalingkan wajah, "—kenapa kau berterima kasih dengan sangat ikhlas kepada Sehun?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala, memandang Chanyeol yang kini justru tidak memandang balik. "Itu karena dia menemukan ponselku, apa salahnya?"

"Tapi... kau mengatakannya dengan sangat ikhlas, uh maksudku dengan mata berbinarmu itu..."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Bicara yang jelas dong."

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dengan mantap ia menoleh. Balas memandang Baekhyun. "Kenapa ketika kau berterima kasih kepada Sehun harus dengan mata berbinar dan nada ikhlas? Tapi ketika kau berterima kasih kepadaku wajahmu datar seperti biasa."

"O-Oh?" Baekhyun terkesiap.

Chanyeol memutar ulang rekaman adegan dimana Baekhyun tersenyum hari ini di dalam otaknya. "Menurutku semua yang kau tunjukkan itu palsu."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kenapa kau selalu menunjukkan ekspresi palsu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Selama empat hari ini terus-terusan bersamamu, aku terlalu sering melihat wajah datarmu, dan menurutku itu lebih baik dibanding senyum palsu yang kau tunjukkan ke semua orang."

Baekhyun memandang ujung sepatunya, dimana kakinya tengah diluruskan. "Aku sudah diajarkan tata krama dengan ketat sejak umurku menginjak usia taman kanak-kanak. Ayahku sangat keras terhadap peraturan, dari peraturan yang paling mudah sampai rumit, ayahku sangat teliti." Kepalanya terangkat kemudian kembali menoleh ke lawan bicaranya, "Dan binar mataku ketika Sehun menemukan ponselku, dan senyumku ketika Kyungsoo menyemangatiku, juga senyumku ketika memberi selamat kepada Luhan, itu hanya bentuk tata krama. Tanda berterima kasih dan saling menghormati." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Jadi... hanya bentuk tata krama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku tidak benar-benar bahagia, jadi senyum itu palsu. Aku lebih suka dengan wajah datarku, tidak peduli apakah orang-orang tidak nyaman dengan ekspresiku,"

"Ternyata pribadimu cukup bagus juga,"

"Kau pandai menilai orang lain," kata Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar tersenyum dan tertawa ketika bersamaku semenjak hari pertama hukumanku."

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya lagi, "Kau menyadarinya ya..."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip sebagian wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat dari posisinya. "Apa kau pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain selain aku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu, "Entahlah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menunjukkannya kepada siapapun."

"Jadi, aku satu-satunya orang yang kau tunjukkan senyum aslimu itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, bergumam tidak jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Jujur, aku menyukainya."

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit, melirik melalui sudut matanya. Ia menangkap senyuman lebar Chanyeol yang membuat detakan jantungnya makin tidak karuan.

"Sangat menyukainya, itu artinya kau lebih terbuka kepadaku dibanding yang lain. Dan, apakah itu juga berarti kau benar-benar bahagia?"

Baekhyun kembali menggigit pipi dalamnya. "Hu-uhum," lagi-lagi hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahan dirinya. Dengan perubahan pada telinganya yang mulai memerah, ia menatap lurus ke lapangan. "Kalau begitu, jangan pernah tertutup denganku. Aku termasuk orang yang bisa kau percayai kok."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol. Membuat bahu Chanyeol menegang karena kaget, buru-buru ia menambahkan, "B-Bukannya aku peduli padamu atau bentuk simpati yang lain." Chanyeol memberi jeda, aliran darah merambat naik dengan cepat ke wajahnya. "A-Aku cuma—yah, punya banyak waktu luang. Dan mungkin dengan mengobrol seperti ini bersamamu membuat rasa bosanku hilang."

Baekhyun masih diam. Chanyeol mulai menduga bahwa ia salah bicara dan seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu semua. Menunggu respon Baekhyun saat ini sama saja seperti menunggu hasil ulangan kenaikan kelas, bikin dag-dig-dug.

Diluar dugaanya, Baekhyun justru menatapnya dengan senyuman yang malah membuat jantungnya makin jumpalitan.

"Makasih, kau baik sekali."

Untuk pertama kalinya, kedua mata Baekhyun menyipit, memperlihatkan _eye smile_ -nya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melongo di tempat. Mendadak rasanya waktu berhenti, sinar matahari seolah menyorot Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol masih betah di wajah bodohnya. _Inner_ -nya beraksi;

 _Makhluk macam apa di hadapanku ini ya leluhur—_

— _KOK SENYUMNYA MANIS BANGET, SILAU AAAAAA~!_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tidak menyangkal bahwa senyuman Baekhyun itu manis. Dan Baekhyun terlihat makin unyu dengan _eye smile_ itu. Seseorang tolong katupkan rahang bawah Chanyeol yang jatuh di udara itu. Juga, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa statusnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Apa tetap antara ketua dewan dengan siswa berandalan. Atau bos dengan asisten. Atau antar teman sekelas. Atau antar siswa. Sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol ingin status mereka berganti menjadi antar teman _dekat._ Diulang, teman dekat.

Chanyeol mulai ragu.

Sebenarnya, dia benar-benar simpati kepada Baekhyun. Ataukah karena memiliki waktu luang.

Atau justru karena dia...

...suka?

Chanyeol menyangkal lagi dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan jurus ampuh untuk pikirannya, sugesti yang isinya terus mengulang kalimat bahwa itu semua karena ia memiliki waktu luang, bukan simpati, bukan peduli, bukan perasaan suka. Tapi selagi ia mensugesti, kata hati terdalamnya seolah menolak mentah-mentah.

"Besok tidak ada pertandingan, seluruh murid akan kerja bakti di kelas masing-masing."

Chanyeol tersentak dari pikirannya, ia memandang Baekhyun. "Oh? Lalu kenapa?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, "Aku mau kau membantu anggota OSIS untuk membersihkan lapangan dan kelas 12, karena kakak kelas kita sudah lulus dan tidak datang lagi ke sekolah."

Chanyeol menyadari ada yang berbeda dari kalimat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengatakan kata 'mau' bukan 'harus' yang artinya ia sedang menawarkan atau meminta bantuan Chanyeol meskipun bukan dengan kata tolong. Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar bertanya, "Itu perintah atau tawaran?"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum tipis, "Kali ini adalah tawaran."

Chanyeol malas untuk menyangkalnya lagi. Dia membiarkan kata hatinya mensugesti pikirannya yang penuh logika dan ego. Mensugesti dengan kalimat yang cukup sakral pada awalnya.

.

.

.

.

' _Midget unyu_ '

' _Senyumnya manis'_

' _Aku menyukainya'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Maafkanlah keterlambatan yang cukup lama ini ;;;;A;;;;

Asli, tadinya mau fast update. Tanggal 11 Juli mau dipublish tapi ternyata pulsa modem habis, super jahanam, serius. Terus pas mau isi pulsa, kepotong pulkam dan laptop saya tidak dibawa... syedih banget. Dan baru balik ke kota sendiri tanggal 26 Juli, sehari sebelum masuk sekolah. Tersiksaaaaaaa-

Oke, cukup curhatnya.

Review kalian selalu berhasil buat saya senyum-senyum sendiri dan pingin cepet-cepet ngetik lanjutan, lho. Makasih setulus dan sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah review di chap kemarin,

 **chancoolie** , **hunniehan** , **chanbaek1** , **yayahunnie** , **OCHA991004** , **GitaPark** , **Richa** **Byun926** , **parkchanyeol** . **chanyeol** . **35** , **miixhan** , **ade** **park** , **Lala Maqfira** (Hai, kak :D), **ClraCBHS** , **Fione Maple** (salam kenal juga:), **baekyeolable** , **ericomizaki13** , **lolamoet** , **asdfghjkyu** (engga kok, saya bukan anak osis, tapi sering dengerin curhatan mereka :'v), **Amelia307** , **fhsilvertear** , **ariviavina6** , **yeolinbaek** , **bebe fujo** (Baekhyun disini cowok, genrenya kan sho-ai :'v), **Iyel** , **eunkyouw** (lov u too /apaan), **parkeurinn27** , **Aleyna614** , **HoshinoChanB** , **Chan Banana** , **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** , **Byunsunghee21** , **dolenny1328** , **vietrona chan** , masihanon (semangat mos-nya! dan jangan bosen dengan cerita ini :'v), **littlechanbaek** (Hai, kamu yang disana /apaan)

Dan semua yang sudah fav atau alert atau siders

Saya tjinta kalian semua~! Hoh ya, minal aidzin wal'faizin /telat

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 _ **review please?**_


	5. Hari kelima

Pada dasarnya, nyaris semua murid memiliki pribadi ekstrovert. Antonimnya adalah introvert. Ekstrovert adalah _dominan_ dan introvert adalah _minoritas_. Bisa dikatakan, hanya limabelas persen dari seratus persen jumlah murid di dalam suatu kelompok atau organisasi yang memiliki pribadi introvert.

Introvert, bisa juga didefinisikan dalam paham yang lebih mudah dimengerti menjadi— _pendiam, penyendiri, tidak pandai bersosialisasi, dan slogan Demi-Neptunus-Saya-Benci-Keramaian._ Sementara ekstrovert, didefinisikan dalam paham yang lebih mudah dimengerti menjadi— _pecicilan, sosialisasi impulsif, nggak tahan berdiam diri, Ayo-Hangout-Bareng-Sembilan-Orang-Satu-Mobil-Juga-Hayuk-Didempet-Ajah-Kayak-Kaleng-Sarden._

Dan siswa macam Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun itu termasuk ekstrovert.

Salah satu fakta yang mendukung adalah kejadian sebelas hari yang lalu. Ketika Joonmyeon memakai sepatu baru. Sepatu warrior—hitam-putih tentu saja, sekolah mereka melarang sepatu berwarna iridescent bak gambar pelangi di dinding Taman Kanak-Kanak—mengkilap dengan silaunya seperti ban motor yang baru saja dioleskan Kit.

Jongin yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung mengucek mata sesaat—saking silaunya. Kemudian ia menunjuk dengan semangat berlebih. "Lihat! Sepatu wakil ketua OSIS kita baru!"

"Kenalan yuk!" kompor Jongdae—sekbid dua OSIS—yang dari lahir sudah memiliki wajah _plus_ sifat troll.

Dan karena hal itu, sinar dari sepatu warrior Joonmyeon pun padam, digantikan dengan noda debu dan cetakan tapak sepatu. Hasil kerja dari siswa macam Jongin dan Jongdae—padahal saat itu mereka berdua tidak saling kenal tapi sudah kompak duluan. Menit berikutnya, sosok Sehun datang dengan tas baru. Dan mau tak mau, ia harus menjadi korban kedua.

"Lihat! Tas Sehun si kulit zombie, juga baru!"

"Kenalan yuk!"

Dengan naasnya tas baru itu diambil paksa dan dilempar-lempar seperti permainan bola voli oleh si muka troll dan si hidung minim—oh maaf, turunkan katana (mirip samurai) itu dari kening saya. Dan keesokan harinya, Jongin dan Jongdae sudah mejeng di dekat gerbang sekolah untuk mencari korban lagi.

Soal sepatu pun dialami oleh Chanyeol. Nasibnya tak jauh dari Joonmyeon yang kemarin juga kena imbas. Tapi tiba-tiba, kali ini si wakil ketua OSIS datang dengan situasi baru. Berangkat bersama dengan sang gebetan—Yixing. Berjalan dempet, bahu dengan bahu. Saling melempar senyuman manis bak orang yang baru pacaran—padahal pacaran juga _engga_. Seolah-olah dunia hanya milik berdua. Oh, _glitter_ memang menambah kesan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Maka Jongin dan Jongdae pun segera menutup mata mereka dengan merana.

"MATAKU! MATA BERHARGAKU TERNODAI! AAAARGH MY EYES~!" tangis Jongdae dengan komikal.

"SAKIT! MATA TAMPANKU TERASA DITUSUK GARPUUUUH!" Jongin ikut-ikutan menangis komikal.

Oh, biarkanlah jomblo-jomblo itu tertusuk-tusuk duri mawar imajiner di sekeliling hati mereka karena iri. Jongdae jeduk-jeduk kepala ke pohon terdekat sementara Jongin pukul-pukul lapangan dengan ekspresi merana, seolah ada lampu sorot imajiner yang menyinarinya. Setelah Joonmyeon dan Yixing kabur mengamankan diri dari dua orang-freak-troll yang menangis komikal dan gegulingan di lapangan sekolah, tersisa sang ketua OSIS yang baru datang pagi itu.

Baekhyun melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa beban. Sampai beban itu sendiri yang menghampirinya ketika Jongin-Jongdae berhenti menangis komikal dan tertarik menjadikannya mangsa.

"Hei, lihat! Sepatu ketua dewan kesayangan kita baru! Kenalan yuk!"

Oh ralat, hanya Jongin yang tertarik. Jongdae masih sayang nyawa atau ia akan—

Tahu-tahu sebuah penggaris besi sudah berada tepat nol koma lima sentimeter di depan hidung Jongin. Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika tangan lainnya yang bebas membenarkan letak kacamata onyx yang sedikit menurun. Ia membuka mata dan langsung menatap super tajam.

"Pilih, _death note_ atau hidungmu benar-benar kuhabiskan sekali tandas dengan penggaris besi?"

—mati. Jongdae belum mau mati, sungguh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Classmeeting**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke cerita hari ini, bukan sebelas hari yang lalu atau apalah itu. Sudah cukup _flashback_ -nya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, ia benar-benar tidak ingat. Tapi, satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ia sudah nyaris lima menit berdiri diam. Terjebak dengan posisinya sendiri. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa posisi seperti ini bisa disebut dengan 'terjebak'.

"Jika kau masih berdiam diri di sana lebih lama, kita akan terlambat, dan kau akan kutinggal."

Kalimat pertama yang terucap oleh lawan bicaranya membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali kembali ke kamarnya kemudian mengecek kalender untuk melihat apakah tanggal hari ini adalah tanggal kiamat—berakhirnya dunia. Yang dimaksud kalimat pertama, benar-benar kalimat pertama. Tak ada sapaan 'hai' yang mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku serius."

Kalimat kedua, tetapi Chanyeol masih berdiam diri. Tidak bergerak sesenti pun, berkedip saja tidak. Baekhyun yang berada di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol nyaris mengira bahwa anak itu juga tidak bernapas.

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat apakah pagi ini matahari terbit dari timur atau dari barat. Kenapa rasanya hari ini seperti akhir hayat dunia.

"Ng... anu—itu, kau sehat, _midget_?"

"Wal'afiat."

Chanyeol meneguk ludah.

"Ayo berangkat. Terserah kau mau diam atau apa, aku jalan duluan."

Chanyeol bergerak mengikuti meskipun ragu. Yang mengganggunya sedari tadi hanyalah ekspresi Baekhyun. Sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun. Segala-galanya. Hal-hal umum seperti sifat, sampai hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia seperti alasan dibalik senyum palsunya. Chanyeol, sekali lagi, berpikir bahwa ia tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun.

Tapi baru saja pagi ini ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, tanpa hujan angin tanpa badai petir apalagi banjir. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Tolong digaris bawahi, berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Baekhyun datang dengan sikap yang seharusnya tetap biasa-biasa saja di mata Chanyeol.

Wajah sedatar talenan—check. Seragam sangat rapi—check. Kacamata onyx—check.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu, ada sedikit bumbu yang terselip di air wajah Baekhyun kala itu. Jika boleh Chanyeol tebak, bumbu yang dimaksud adalah—entah... Chanyeol sendiri masih bingung dengan perkiraannya. Ia hanya menebak bahwa wajah Baekhyun lebih merujuk ke... rasa sedih? Tidak. Bukan itu yang tepat. Mungkin kata frustasi adalah kata yang paling cocok—setidaknya itu yang berhasil ia simpulkan.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat wajah frustasi Baekhyun. Mungkin kesimpulan pertamanya lebih cocok?

Meskipun Chanyeol juga sudah pernah melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun tanpa semangat hidup di hari dimana si ketua dewan itu baru saja dapat ceramah super gratis dari pembina kesiswaan.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tahu ada yang berbeda. Rasa sedih—atau frustasi—diekspresi yang Baekhyun perlihatkan padanya pagi ini terlihat lebih hampa.

Lamunan Chanyeol pecah ketika mendengar suara familiar persis di sampingnya.

"Kerja tuh yang benar, bisa membersihkan kaca jendela _nggak sih?_ "

Oh, kalimat sakartis Baekhyun pun masih sama dengan kemarin-kemarin. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tahu ada yang berbeda.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun juga memandangnya, lengkap dengan ekspresi ketua dewan yang masih ia curigai sejak tadi pagi. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya menuju kertas-kertas di pangkuannya, kembali fokus untuk menyusun daftar acara pensi. Chanyeol ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, tapi melihat Baekhyun begitu sibuk membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aktivitasnya membersihkan kaca jendela bagian luar kelas 3-A. Sementara Baekhyun tenggelam dengan kertas-kertasnya dan duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang ada di depan di setiap kelas tiga.

Seorang siswa menghampiri Baekhyun, wakil sekbid enam—Jung Daehyun. "Hai, ketua. Maaf telat, tadi aku membantu ketua sekbid enam mempersiapkan hiasan panggung."

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Jadi, berapa banyak kelas yang mau menyumbangkan hiburan pensi?"

"Cukup banyak," Baekhyun memperlihatkan kertas-kertas di pangkuannya. "Siswa-siswi pasti akan bosan kalau acaranya kurang menarik, aku mengurutkan hiburan yang cukup menyenangkan di awal dan di akhir acara. Apa perlu juga kita selipkan di tengah urutan?"

Daehyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengiyakan. "Harus diselipkan juga, _dong_. Kalau di tengah acaranya membosankan, pasti mereka lebih memilih melarikan diri ke _food court_ —kantin."

Baekhyun kembali menyatat urutan.

"Menurutku hasil urutanmu sampai tengah acara itu juga sudah prima. Mereka semua pasti akan menikmati pensi angkatan kita." Daehyun tersenyum lebar dengan modusnya, "kau memang ketua dewan yang sangaaaaaat bisa diandalkan." Plus kalimat godaan.

Chanyeol mencibir, mengikuti ulang kalimat akhir Daehyun dengan pelan dan nada mengejek. Diam-diam ia juga kesal dengan Daehyun seperti ia kesal dengan Sehun hari kemarin.

Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas beserta papan jalan miliknya kepada Daehyun. "Kalau begitu, kau yang urus sisanya."

Daehyun mengacungkan jempol dan senyum merekahnya. "Siap, ketua. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, mau mencari tempat yang lebih adem. Lumayan kan bisa sekalian cuci mata melihat-lihat adik kelas kita yang lewat." Dan diakhiri dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun membuat suara muntah imajiner. "Jangan pedo begitu, Daehyun. Kasihan adik kelas kita, masa depan mereka akan jatuh jika mau denganmu."

Daehyun menoleh dengan ekspresi terluka yang setengah dibuat-buat—karena, asli, ucapan Baekhyun menusuk hati. "Wow, kau tega sekali..." kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kaca jendela terakhir dengan cepat sebelum mencuci tangannya di wastafel di depan kelas 3-A—setiap kelas tiga memiliki wastafel di depan kelas mereka—dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Duduk di sampingnya sampai sikunya yang terekspos—karena blazernya dibuka dan lengan seragamnya digulung sampai atas siku—menyenggol siku Baekhyun.

"Mau bermain _Truth or Dare?_ " tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Untuk apa? Lebih baik bersih-bersih kelas, ruang OSIS saja belum dibersihkan." Baekhyun sudah siap bangkit dari kursi.

Chanyeol menahan lengannya, "Hanya sebentar saja, _'kay?_ Lagipula ada anggota OSIS yang lain, memangnya mereka menganggur?"

Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara sebelum menyutujuinya. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa mereka harus bermain _batu-gunting-kertas_ terlebih dahulu dan yang kalah akan diberi tantangan _Truth or Dare._

Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya dibalik punggung, berpikir apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Dan ia ingat satu hal yang pernah dikatakan Jongdae ketika mereka bermain hal ini juga. Bahwa laki-laki umumnya selalu mengeluarkan—

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Baekhyun kertas dan Chanyeol batu.

—batu. Karena bagi Jongdae sendiri, mengeluarkan batu untuk pertama kali adalah ciri khas.

" _Truth or Dare, giant?_ " Baekhyun berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri— _kenapa aku tidak bisa menang pertama kali, sialan._ " _Truth,_ "jawab Chanyeol setengah hati.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memberinya tatapan setajam silet. "Kenapa sejak tadi pagi tatapanmu mengintimidasiku?"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Memangnya aku punya salah apa padamu?"

 _Banyak, banyaaaaaaakk banget! Kalo dosamu padaku itu bisa diibaratkan uang receh, sudah dapat lima kotak amal penuh!_ –Batin Chanyeol berlebihan. Tentu saja ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya secara lisan. "Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi setelah aku memberimu tantangan _Truth or Dare_."

"Apa-apaan—"

"Serius, kalau perlu serius level aljabar. Aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya setelah kau kalah batu-gunting-kertas."

"Tidak bisa begitu—"

"Tentu bisa, kan aku yang membuat peraturan."

"Itu namanya keputusan sepihak—"

"Siapa juga yang meminta persetujuanmu—"

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu menghantam pipinya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menepuk pipinya keras dan kedua tangannya masih berada di kedua sisi pipi Chanyeol—menangkupnya.

"Dengar, ya." tatapan tajamnya mengarah tepat menusuk manik mata Chanyeol, per-hurufnya ditekan kuat-kuat, "aku _nggak_ suka kalau ada orang yang memotong kalimatku. Kecuali kalau kau memang mau mendapat..."

Baekhyun tak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Chanyeol sudah mengulum bibirnya ke dalam, menutupnya rapat-rapat. Meskipun sempat memikirkan penyelesaian kalimat Baekhyun di dalam benaknya, _mendapat masalah_ , _mendapat ajal_ , _mendapat hukuman_ , barangkali—terserah.

"Bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyeramkan di mata Chanyeol. Tangannya kembali ke posisi semula, "Sampai mana kita tadi? Oh ya, kita sedang membicarakan giliranmu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa jawabanmu? Kenapa kau memberiku tatapan mengintimidasi sejak pagi tadi?"

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mengajukan alasan lagi yang bisa membuat keselamatan nyawanya terancam. Memancing amarah Baekhyun sama saja menggali kubur sendiri. "Itu karena kau, _midget._ " tatapan matanya lurus ke iris Baekhyun.

"Yang lebih logis, _dong_!"

Chanyeol menarik napas, "Ekspresimu menggangguku. Maksudku, kau tiba-tiba saja ada di depan pagar rumahku, menungguku untuk diajak berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Itu saja sudah termasuk aneh, ditambah ekspresi wajahmu yang seolah... yah—menyembunyikan sesuatu." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang siap menyela ucapannya untuk merespon, tapi Chanyeol segera menambahkan, "Bukannya aku bermaksud sok tahu, tapi wajahmu memang begitu adanya."

Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan segera menimpuknya dengan kain bekas mengelap kaca atau menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan paksa di air bekas mengepel atau setidaknya memberinya satu pelintiran di tangan karena sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, lelaki itu justru memalingkan wajahnya. Mendadak tertarik dengan kakinya yang menapak di dua petak keramik di bawah tapak sepatunya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak reaksi Baekhyun atau apapun yang lelaki itu pikirkan, raut wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalang bayangan—atau mungkin karena Baekhyun menunduk terlalu dalam.

"Segitu jelaskah gelagat yang kuperlihatkan?"

Chanyeol ragu untuk merespon.

Keheningan canggung menyeruak di antara mereka. Siku mereka tak lagi saling menempel, secara tak sadar Chanyeol sedikit membuahkan jarak di antara mereka. Seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri karena merasakan aura suram Baekhyun yang berpendar di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya _aku_."

Baekhyun bergumam, sebelah tangannya bergerak menutup satu sisi wajahnya. Menjalar sampai jemarinya mencengkram helai-helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

Chanyeol tidak dapat mengartikan dengan jelas bagaimana pemikiran Baekhyun. Gerak tubuh dan kalimat Baekhyun merujuk hampir ke segala hal buruk yang mungkin baru saja dialaminya, entah pagi ini atau kapanpun itu. Yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol hanya satu—Baekhyun sedang dalam situasi frustasi berat. Sesuatu yang buruk menyudutkan dirinya, menekan batinnya, mengganggu akalnya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengabadikan momen ini? Kau bisa memajangnya dan menyematkan kalimat _'oh! Lihatlah! Ketua dewan kita yang galak itu sedang merenung frustasi! Bisa kalian lihat wajah konyolnya?'._ Aku tahu pikiranmu pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari hal semacam itu." Cibir Baekhyun. Masih bertahan di posisinya.

Chanyeol _seharusnya_ berpikir seperti itu. Ia _selalu_ senang melihat rivalnya menderita. Didera dengan kefrustasian yang bisa menarik jatuh semangat hidup. Tapi Chanyeol menyadari, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tersemat rasa khawatir berlebih yang mendorongnya untuk menanyakan kabar Baekhyun, yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah berani ia lakukan.

"Aku memang memiliki niat seperti itu—"

Baekhyun segera memandangnya dengan tatapan setajam Medusa.

"—tapi itu dulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hasrat untuk melihatmu menderita benar-benar lenyap. Aku bukan lagi rivalmu, kan? Kita... berteman, tentu saja." Chanyeol menyebut secara paksa kata 'berteman'. Benak Chanyeol menginginkan lebih sekadar berteman.

Chanyeol sudah mengakuinya meskipun harus meruntuhkan ego alih-alih menyerupai dinding beton yang membatasi perasaan dan logikanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Jangan pernah tertutup denganku, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Kalau kau memang ada masalah, cerita saja padaku." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan serius.

Permainan _Truth or Dare_ mulai dianggap angin lalu. Chanyeol tak menemukan respon dari Baekhyun. Dia tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Maaf," akhirnya Chanyeol yang mengambil tindakan. "Aku terlalu mendesakmu, aku hanya penasaran. Ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya—"

"Tidak usah berdalih permainan jika kau _memang_ ingin mengetahui apa yang kusembunyikan," suara Baekhyun menyela dengan tenang.

Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan kata-kata yang ingin menyembur keluar.

"Lupakan permainan tadi. Sekarang, kau ingin bertanya apa padaku?"

Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya semakin keras saat beribu-ribu kata bermunculan di benaknya, mendesak untuk dikatakan, _ditanyakan_ kepada Baekhyun. Ia menarik napas dan memunculkan satu pertanyaan, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Mungkin satu pertanyaan itu mampu mewakili beratus-ratus pertanyaan di pikirannya.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun tak akan mau bercerita sepatah kata pun padanya. Melihat bagaimana tatapan tajam Baekhyun masih mengarah pada ujung sepatu warriornya membuat Chanyeol yakin. Tetapi Baekhyun membuka mulut,

"Ayahku berulah, _lagi._ "

Delapan suku kata itu membuat Chanyeol bingung pada awalnya. Sebelum ia teringat akan cerita Baekhyun kemarin tentang ayahnya. Ia sudah dapat gambaran sedikit tentang ayah Baekhyun—yang pasti tegas dan sangat menegakkan peraturan, juga egois. Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia berpikir, jika Baekhyun saja sudah benar-benar membuat siswa berandalan taubat karena ceramahnya, bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

Chanyeol mungkin lebih memilih untuk didorong ke jurang saja.

— _atau ke pelukan Baekhyun kelihatannya nyaman juga._

Chanyeol refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan jauh-jauh opininya yang mulai membelok ke topik lain. "Jadi... apa yang diperbuat ayahmu?" pertanyaan kedua diajukan.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, seperti sedang mengurutkan atau memilih frasa yang tepat. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang terasa tidak nyaman. "Tidak banyak, tapi mutlak."

Teka-teki.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengajaknya bermain teka-teki setelah mengabaikan permainan _Truth or Dare_ yang padahal lebih mudah dilakukan.

Chanyeol ikut memutar otak, mencoba mempertanyakan sesuatu yang lebih akurat agar Baekhyun tak perlu berteka-teki dengannya. Tapi otaknya yang tidak pernah lulus melewati rata-rata membentuk kalimat, ia menyerah. "Jadi? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Aku sendiri bingung karena ayahku begitu tiba-tiba memberitahu, bahwa aku akan—"

Suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras menyentak mereka berdua. Sontak dua kepala itu menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat Luhan—ketua sekbid 4 OSIS—baru saja tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menjatuhkan sekotak kardus di tangannya. Kardus yang terbuka terletak di samping Luhan yang jatuh duduk, beberapa dari isinya tertumpah ke lapangan.

"Ya ampun, Luhan." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari kursi panjang dan berjalan menuju teman seperjuangannya.

Luhan menepuk tangannya, membersihkan debu berupa pasir di telapak tangannya. "Astaga, lihat, betapa cerobohnya aku." Lirihnya tepat ketika Baekhyun berjongkok di depannya untuk merapikan barang-barang yang keluar dari kardus.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tetapi tangan gesitnya bergerak menyambar barang-barang yang berserakan di antara dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan segera menutup kotak dan berdiri. Lantas, Baekhyun ikut berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Baek."

"Ya, lain kali hati-hati."

Chanyeol menyusulnya, berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. "Kita lanjutkan,"

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Jadi apanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, "Katanya mau melanjutkan."

"Maksudku melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya. Ruang kelas 12 belum bersih semua tahu, atau kau mau membantuku membersihkan ruang OSIS? Eh, tapi ruang OSIS masih ramai, kita bersihkan kelas 12-D saja." Kemudian si ketua OSIS melesat pergi melewati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat terbengong-bengong di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan decakan pelan—menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menghindar—ia berbalik dan menyusul langkah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menuruti perintah—maupun permintaan—Baekhyun sudah mutlak untuk diterima oleh Chanyeol. Suka ataupun tidak suka. Mau ataupun tidak mau. Menerima ataupun menolak. Jawaban Chanyeol tak akan didengar oleh Baekhyun. Saat itu, Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengisi air ke dalam ember melalui wastafel di depan kelas. Tepat ketika suara Baekhyun terdengar di balik punggungnya.

" _Giant,_ setelah isi air, kau bantu aku menyapu."

"Tapi aku mau membersihkan jendela sisi satunya—"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Chanyeol menahan nafsunya untuk melempar ember ke arah Baekhyun. Atau mungkin, juga menahan hasratnya untuk mengguyur Baekhyun dengan air yang sudah mengisi penuh volume ember plastik itu.

"Cerewet, galak, mirip cewek pms aja, hih." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Tangannya bergerak mematikan keran air dan memegangi ember, bersiap masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Tolong, _ngaca_ dulu. Kau sendiri mengomel _nggak_ jelas _kayak_ cewek pms."

Ups, rupanya Baekhyun berada dalam jarak dengar kalimatnya.

"Jika kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi padaku, akan kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam mulutmu dan merobek pita suara lewat kerongkonganmu."

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, matanya memandang Baekhyun dengan horror, ia nyaris menjatuhkan ember dari pegangannya. Secara refleks kakinya melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun sampai pinggangnya menempel pada wastafel. "T-Tatapanmu sangat serius!"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tampang tanpa dosa. "Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Chanyeol masih belum merubah raut wajahnya, tatapannya semakin memandang horror lawan bicaranya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Jadi kau **benar-benar** serius?!"

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Apa? Mau kurobek pita suaramu **sekarang**?"

Chanyeol melesat pergi lebih cepat dari yang Baekhyun kira. Sambil menghela napas, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menyusul dengan pelan. " _Giant stupid._ "

Chanyeol menyapu dengan kecepatan kilat, sungguh patut diacungi jempol. Meskipun ia melakukannya dibawah imajinasi bahwa Baekhyun akan merobek pita suaranya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat lantai keramik yang sudah cukup bersih meskipun baru disapu.

"Kau sudah selesai menyapu, kan? Buang sampah sana, tong sampah sudah penuh tuh."

Perintah kedua. Chanyeol menurutinya dengan cepat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Belum ada lima menit dan Chanyeol sudah siap siaga di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Oh, sudah kembali. Nah, sekarang bantu aku mengelap kaca jendela."

Perintah ketiga. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak seperti mode autopilot. Dan Baekhyun mengira bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar menganggap candaan ekstrem tadi serius. Ketika mereka selesai membersihkan kelas 12-D, Chanyeol berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ada tugas lagi?" tawar Chanyeol setengah hati setengah tertekan.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar memberinya tatapan galak, "Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar. "Yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda kok, jangan dianggap serius."

Chanyeol nyaris mau mengibarkan bendera merah putih tanda merdeka—sebelum ia ingat kalau dia kewarganegaraan Korea.

"Oh, ya, besok hari terakhirmu menjadi asistenku."

Tapi untuk yang ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bersorak dalam hati.

"Pasti senang sekali ya bisa bebas tugas dariku. Tapi kalau kau melanggar peraturan, aku akan memberimu hukuman lagi."

Chanyeol justru didesak rasa ingin melanggar peraturan. Chanyeol tahu, dia sudah tidak ingin jauh-jauh lagi dari Baekhyun. Ia justru _ingin selalu_ berada di dekat Baekhyun untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tersenyum lagi padanya, bahwa Baekhyun _benar-benar bahagia karenanya_. Terbesit selintas di kepala Chanyeol tentang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman.

Tapi Chanyeol belum seberani itu untuk _menaklukan_ Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol memecahkan lamunannya sendiri, ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah berbicara dengan Jongdae.

"Kau bercanda? Kenapa tidak suruh Joonmyeon saja yang pasang?"

"Baek, kau tahu kan kalau Joonmyeon sudah dapat bagian menata panggung. Aku mau kau yang mengurus 'kejutan kecil' di akhir acara pensi kita."

Baekhyun terlihat masih kurang terima, "Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan memasangnya, begitu?"

Jongdae terlihat gugup selama sesaat, "Bukannya aku berani menyuruhmu—"

"Setelah kupikir lagi, memang seharusnya aku saja yang memasangnya. Lagipula 'kejutan kecil' itu kan ideku." Sela Baekhyun.

Jongdae menghela napas lega. "Benar, itu ide _brilliant_ -mu."

"Jongdae," Baekhyun terdengar sedikit kesal, "semua orang bisa saja memikirkan hal itu. Tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang berlebihan."

Jongdae nyengir. Ia pamit untuk melanjutkan tugasnya lagi. Baekhyun berbalik, tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menggamit tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya pergi. Baekhyun mulai bersuara ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. "Pokoknya kau menemaniku. Sore nanti anggota OSIS baru pulang, tepat ketika semua persiapan sudah selesai. Dan artinya, kau juga pulang bersamaku sore nanti."

Perintah keempat. Chanyeol menyanggupinya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan lapangan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu sekolah kita punya tempat seperti ini."

Baekhyun ikut duduk di sampingnya, dekat pagar besi yang membatasi pinggiran atap sekolah mereka. "Itu karena kerjaanmu hanya melanggar peraturan."

Chanyeol menekuk alis kesal, "Apa hubungannya?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku suka saja menghinamu karena kau sering melanggar peraturan." Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek yang kali ini tidak lagi terlihat mengesalkan di mata Chanyeol seperti dulu. Melainkan terlihat—entahlah, yang pasti Chanyeol tidak kesal lagi dengan senyum itu. Chanyeol menyukai semua bentuk senyuman Baekhyun. Pengecualian khusus untuk senyum Baekhyun yang mengartikan _mau-dibunuh-dengan-cara-cepat-atau-cara-perlahan._

Sumpah, demi apapun, itu horror.

"Aku suka cara Jongdae menyebut hal ini sebagai 'kejutan kecil'." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi sila.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dia terlalu berlebihan, dan kau jangan mengikutinya."

Chanyeol nyengir lebar sebagai balasan. Dengan gerakan luwes, ia berbaring dengan tangan yang berada di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal. Baekhyun tak mengubah posisi duduknya, masih meluruskan kaki dan menatap lurus ke gedung-gedung yang menjulang di sekitar sekolah mereka.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, sesaat terasa begitu santai, tentram, aman, dan damai sentosa.

Baekhyun melirik ke arahnya. Mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan ketiduran jika mereka berdua berlama-lama di atap sekolah. Tapi Baekhyun pikir ulang, tidak ada salahnya untuk istirahat sebentar. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata, Baekhyun benar-benar mengira bahwa tebakannya benar. Tetapi suara Chanyeol merangsek masuk ke telinganya.

"Hei, kau belum memberitahuku tentang masalahmu."

Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya masalah apa yang dimaksud. "Lalu? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Beritahu sekarang. Lanjutkan kalimatmu, kalau tidak salah, bahwa kau akan..?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Chanyeol sudah membuka mata dan menatap lurus padanya. Dengan helaan napas pelan, Baekhyun membentuk senyum palsu yang langsung tertangkap jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Bahwa aku akan ikut ayahku ke Jepang dan pindah dari sini."

Butuh waktu limabelas detik bagi Chanyeol untuk mencernanya.

 _W-WHAT THE—?!_

Kurang lebih, begitulah raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Ia bangkit duduk dengan gerakan kilat. "A-APA? T-tunggu sebentar! Kau baru saja bilang 'pindah dari sini'? Itu artinya—"

"Pindah." Baekhyun mengulanginya dengan enggan, "artinya pergi dari sini, meninggalkan sekolah ini, berada diluar jangkauan negara ini."

Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu—tapi kata-kata dalam pikirannya terbuyarkan. Otaknya tidak bisa memusatkan pikiran, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Aku akan pindah di hari Senin bersama ayahku, tepat setelah pengumuman kenaikan kelas." tambah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa... mendadak sekali?" Chanyeol menelan batu liur di kerongkongannya dengan susah payah, "Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bersama ayahku'? Bagaimana dengan ibumu—"

"Kalau yang kau maksud 'ibu' sama dengan 'mantan istri' ayahku, tentu saja dia tinggal disini."

"H-Hah?"

"Orang tuaku kan sudah bercerai lima tahun yang lalu."

 _Dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang!_ –jerit Chanyeol dalam hati. "L-Lalu bagaimana dengan pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru? Kau... kau digantikan oleh Joonmyeon untuk mengurus tanggung jawab ketua OSIS, begitu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"B-Bagaimana dengan... dengan—eh, bahwa kau akan sering-sering berpatroli ke kelasku jika kita tidak satu kelas nanti?"

"Kau bilang kau sangat menantikanku untuk lepas jabatan." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya keras.

"Selamat. Keinginanmu terwujud lebih awal. Karena saat tahun ajaran baru nanti, aku sudah tidak bersekolah di sini lagi. Aku sudah berada di Jepang dan menemukan sekolah baru di sana."

Perasaan kalut yang berlebih melanda Chanyeol. "Baek, katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda."

"Kau baru saja memanggil namaku, tadi?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

Chanyeol mendecak kesal. "Lupakan! Sekarang, katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda." Ulang Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda."

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Meskipun tatapan serius Baekhyun justru menegaskan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh. Dengan wajah yang tersirat keterpurukan, ia mengeluarkan suara dengan pelan dan sedikit tersendat, "Itu artinya... besok adalah... pensi terakhir untukmu?" Chanyeol ingin mengatakan bahwa besok adalah _hari terakhir mereka bersama_. Bersama sebagai ketua dewan dengan ajudannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk muram meskipun wajahnya tetap sedatar talenan. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat. Rasa kalut dan takut kehilangan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Menusuk begitu kuat sampai ke tulangnya.

Chanyeol takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

Karena Chanyeol baru saja meruntuhkan dinding egonya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia menyukai si ketua dewan. Suka dalam bentuk lebih dari sekadar teman. Tapi kenyataan yang ini justru memporak-porandakan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH—for the fifth day**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ ga nyangka next chapter sudah chap terakhir :') mungkin kalau sempet bakalan saya buat chapter 7, bonus story atau sequel gitu. Kalo sempet sih...

sumpah saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Tugas sekolah—individu & kelompok, mading kelas, adipura sekolah, les sampai jam delapan malem, latihan sebagai petugas upacara dari jam dua sampai jam lima sore, apalagi saya padus—suara rasanya mau abis toloooong-

sip, abaikan keluh kesah hati di atas. Ga penting kok.

Oh, ya, kemarin itu ada yang nanyain line saya ya... **OCHA991004** ,kan?

Hmm...

Hhmmmmm...

Hhhmmmmmmm...

Line saya 01, umur empatbelas tahun (agak-agak gimana gitu kalau dipanggil kakak sama reviewer), kelas sembilan alias tiga SMP—dan karena saya sudah kelas tiga jadi sibuk sama tugas dan persiapan UN, mau mati saja rasanya tolong-

Oke, sekali lagi, abaikan keluh kesah hati di atas.

Saya sempetin ngetik lanjutan kok, entah tanggal merah atau hari minggu. Padahal tanggal tujuhbelas Agustus yang merah juga saya masuk sekolah buat tugas upacara :'D. Terima kasih yang sudah setia /bahasanya duh/ menunggu dan repot-repot me-review di chap kemarin, seneng banget lihat satu-satu review kalian.

 **Chan Banana** , **chanbaek1** _(aminin aja semoga mereka bersatu di hari ketujuh)_ , **OCHA991004** , **hunniehan** , **7firda614** , **Lala Gypsophila** _(serem amat, kak, capsloknya kena samurai kaguro... KAKAK JUGA SEMANGAT BACA FICNYA DAN REVIEWNYA YA /ha)_ , **indrisaputri** _(kamu keseringan nonton naruto ya... saya juga—eh, tsundere itu bahasa kerennya gengsi)_ , **yayahunnie** , **SHINeexo** _(salam kenal juga)_ , **lolamoet** , **HoshinoChanB** , **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** , **myhunhann** , **littlechanbaek** _(cie curhat, uhuk)_ , **habyunie25** _(salam kenal juga)_ , byunnie, **parkchanyeol . chanyeol . 35** , **Ndowclow** ( _oh iya, makasih yaa. Saya salah tulis waktu itu, hehe)_ , Restikadena, ooh, **Fione Maple** _(belum end kok, iyaaaa saya otaku :v silahkan kalau mau tanya sesuatu /berasa resepsionis/)_ , Nori _(YAAMPUN MAKASIH KAK, reviewnya menjabarkan alasan saya ngebuat fic ini. Karena saya rasa kalau alurnya aja udah pendidikan SMA tapi ternyata kasusnya berat abis, ga kuat bacanya...)_ , **hunhankid** , baebaebaekhyun, **shnyeoli27** , **BLUEFIRE0805** , **realbaekhyunee** , **Iyel** , **winda . ii . 5** , **alysaexostans**

Dan semua yang sudah fav atau alert atau siders. SELAMAT TANGGAL TUJUHBELAS AGUSTUS! /telat duh/ MERDEKA~! /peluk tiang bendera/

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 _ **review please?**_


	6. Hari keenam

Menjadikan hari ini lebih berkesan dari hari-hari sebelumnya adalah rencana Chanyeol, benar-benar _khusus_ hari ini.

Ia sudah memikirkannya sejak pulang sekolah kemarin. Hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman jika saja Chanyeol tidak memaksa dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dengan denyutan di kepalanya yang nyaris membuatnya putus asa karena begitu frustasi tidak membuat kerja otaknya melambat untuk membuat rencana.

Rupanya otaknya lebih berfungsi disaat-saat kritis.

Padahal rencananya hari ini begitu sederhana—atau bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja. Khusus hari ini, dia akan memanggil Baekhyun dengan namanya. Khusus hari ini, dia akan menuruti perintah apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dia juga sudah mempertimbangkan keberanian dan resiko yang akan diambilnya.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol dengan rajinnya bangun lebih awal sekitar jam lima pagi—yang biasanya ia lakukan jam enam pagi. Membuat ibunya yang memasak di dapur menjadi terbengong-bengong melihat putra satu-satunya sudah rapi berseragam dan siap sarapan. Chanyeol memang sengaja bangun sepagi mungkin, karena semalam Baekhyun menelponnya melalui telepon rumah. Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan berangkat jam enam pagi kurang sepuluh menit, dan sebenarnya Baekhyun juga menambahkan jika Chanyeol tidak bisa bangun jam segitu sama sekali tak masalah.

Tapi bagi Chanyeol itu adalah masalah.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bangun awal untuk menemani Baekhyun berangkat sekolah bersama. Chanyeol memakan sarapannya secepat yang ia bisa, begitu pula ketika ia mengenakan sepatu. Dengan senyuman lebar khas dirinya dan tekad kuat untuk menjalankan rencana, ia berpamitan kepada ibunya.

Tetapi begitu kakinya melangkah keluar dari batas rumahnya, tepat di depan pagar, semangat empat-limanya lenyap.

Ia memandang pagar rumah Baekhyun yang terlihat di sudut matanya. Menghela napas sekali dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri, ia menuju pagar hitam itu. Dengan rapalan doa yang digumam lirih, ia menekan bel yang berada di dinding pembatas kanan pagar. Dengan perut melilit—entah karena gugup atau apa—ia menunggu seseorang muncul di balik pintu bercat cokelat. Tidak sampai satu menit, sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin, muncul dengan tas disandang di bahu.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut ketika melihat benda berbentuk balok digenggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau genggam?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Ini?" Baekhyun memperlihatkannya, "cuma kopi dengan krim. Aku kurang tidur karena harus mengepak barang-barangku, dan juga mengurus tugas OSIS." Baekhyun membuka pagar hitam di hadapannya dan menutupnya kembali. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Dan kenapa kau ada di sini? Kupikir kau tidak bisa berangkat sepagi ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja memenuhi perintahmu untuk berangkat bersama jam segini. Mau kubawakan tas, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sempat menampilkan ekspresi bingung bercampur _glitter_ senang sebelum merubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi datar, "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tas sudah berpindah tangan darinya.

"Huh?"

"Atau kau salah makan?" tambah Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol menyampirkan tas Baekhyun di bahu. Ia makin tersenyum lebar ketika mengerti raut kebingungan yang begitu samar. "Ada yang salah denganku? Aku hanya bertugas sebagai asisten, _right_?" tangan Chanyeol bergerak, meraih tas biru gelap Baekhyun yang hanya disampirkan ke sebelah bahu.

"Iya, ada yang salah denganmu. Kau bangun lebih pagi hari ini, kau juga menemuiku untuk diajak berangkat bersama, tiba-tiba saja kau menawarkan diri untuk membawakan tasku, dan kau—kau menyebut namaku. Bukankah itu hal yang jarang kau lakukan?"

"Jadi.. kau hafal dengan rutinitasku, ya?" Chanyeol mengerling sekali.

Baekhyun berniat untuk siap-siap mengambil kantong kresek—mau muntah. "Sumpah deh, bisa _nggak_ hilangkan kedipan mata diakhir kalimatmu?"

"Kemana kacamata onyx-mu? Kacamatamu ganti?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan topik.

Baekhyun refleks menyentuh kacamata amethyst-nya dan berpura-pura membetulkan letaknya yang padahal tidak menurun sama sekali. "Hanya mencoba kacamata baru,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—karena Baekhyun terlihat semakin menarik dengan kacamata amethyst itu. Sambil menggamit tangan Baekhyun—tanpa izin—ia maju selangkah. "Jangan banyak omong, ketua dewan harus berangkat lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan pensi supaya prima, kan?" Tanpa menoleh lagi, Chanyeol berjalan dengan tangan yang belum lepas dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak memprotes untuk hal itu. Selagi ia menyamakan langkah lebar Chanyeol, ia memandangi sisi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat dipandangannya.

"Park _**giant**_ Chan _**freak**_ Yeol." Lirih Baekhyun tanpa membuat si pemilik nama mendengarnya. " _But—_ "

.

.

.

"— _ **I like it."**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Classmeeting**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah mengumumkan melalui radio siswa sekolah bahwa hari ini pensi akan dimulai jam dua siang—alias libur sekolah sejak pagi. Jadi, ketika jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh pagi tepat, sekolah masih dapat dibilang cukup sepi. Hanya kesibukan OSIS yang menata panggung dan menghias auditorium. Bahkan beberapa guru dan staff tata usaha pun juga tidak datang pagi itu. Tadinya diadakan rapat OSIS sekitar dua minggu yang lalu untuk mendapat kesepakatan menggelar pensi pada jam sembilan pagi, tapi berhubung panggung dan tata auditorium mereka belum siap—yah terpaksa mengundurnya.

Ia menyuruh Chanyeol agar meletakan tas mereka di dalam ruang OSIS. Dan setelah itu ia tenggelam dengan tanggung jawab dan kesibukannya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap berdiri siap siaga di sampingnya, kalau-kalau Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir lapangan menuju ruang auditorium. Sengaja berdiri di sana agar melihat siapa-siapa saja baru datang di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Itu tirai di sebelah kiri miring satu inchi—nah, begitu lebih baik. Tidak-tidak, posisi papannya belum sampai tengah! Daehyun, betulkan posisi papan itu. Hah? Apa? Tali untuk menyulut apinya putus? Astaga, Jongdae! Pergilah ke atap dan betulkan tali itu. Pembawa acara kita belum datang?! Oh sudah rupanya, tapi teksnya sudah jadi, kan? Duh, sekretaris kita mana? Nah, nah, kalau Yixing datang, cepat minta teksnya. Tunggu sebentar—Joonmyeon!" Baekhyun menghentikan rentetan kalimatnya dan berseru ketika melihat wakilnya baru melewati gerbang sekolah.

Joonmyeon berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas, "Maaf, apa aku terlalu lama perginya? Aku sudah membeli baterai dan semua yang dibutuhkan."

"Itu _nggak_ penting. _Sounds system_ -nya sudah benar? Kau tahu kan jangan mengotak-atik ekualisernya? Itu bagianku. Kau juga bilang kita kekurangan _mic_ , apa itu sudah diatasi?" Baekhyun menodongkan serentetan pertanyaan.

"Iya, iya, dan tidak. Kita masih butuh satu atau dua _mic_ cadangan lagi."

Baekhyun menarik napas sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Cari Luhan, seret dia ke gudang di dekat perpustakaan dan coba temukan _mic_ di sana."

Ketika Joonmyeon menghilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun melemaskan bahunya yang terasa pegal dan membetulkan letak kacamata yang menurun. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan menyerahkan botol minuman air mineral, "Jangan menolak. Kudengar kalau banyak minum air bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan dan menambah fokus otakmu."

Baekhyun menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

"Kalau kau memang kecapekan, lebih baik duduk dan istirahat saja dibalik panggung."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Hei, aku ini yang mengarahkan mereka. Anggota lain butuh bantuanku, meskipun sebenarnya soal pensi begini sih tanggung jawab sekbid enam."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kerja kerasmu itu sudah cukup kok, tinggal kau serahkan saja pada anggota yang lain. Dan tugasmu tinggal mengecek apakah tanggung jawab mereka terlaksanakan dengan baik."

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, kau menganggap keseluruhan pensi ini adalah tanggung jawabmu yang sama sekali tidak benar."

"Tapi kalau begitu aku jadi tidak punya kerjaan lain. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu luangku. Setidaknya, aku tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan dalam jangka waktu sepuluh menit." Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali botol minuman itu untuk dipegang Chanyeol. "Kau asistenku, tugasmu bukan mengkritik." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan perintah untuk anggota OSIS yang lain. Chanyeol berdiam diri di sana, memandangi punggung Baekhyun. Terkadang kalimat Baekhyun bagaikan pisau, kadang menebas, kadang menyayat, kadang menancap.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menanggung beban lebih berat lagi."

Lirihnya kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya agak pening karena kurang tidur dan mulutnya serasa penuh pasir karena kebanyakan bicara. Baekhyun memang orang yang irit bicara sebenarnya, dan banyak mengeluarkan kalimat dalam jangka waktu tertentu membuat suaranya agak sengau. Seharusnya bisa diatasi dengan banyak minum air putih agar kerongkongannya lega dan terasa lembab lagi, tapi jika melewatkannya, rasanya tidak bisa lembab kembali seperti semula. Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu sampai ia jatuh tidur di ranjang dengan kerongkongan yang berdenyut sakit.

Pandangannya kembali terarah pada ekualiser di hadapannya. Ia menjadi seseorang yang bekerja dibalik panggung. Chanyeol masih setia berada di sampingnya. Tanpa perlu diseret terlebih dahulu untuk mengikuti Baekhyun kemana-mana.

Sepasang MC—yang tak lain adalah sekbid enam beserta wakilnya—sudah naik ke atas panggung sejak satu jam yang lalu. Membacakan sambutan, giliran kelas yang tampil, bertindak konyol seolah rumah sendiri, lawakan garing, jingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas—tapi hebatnya, hal absurd itu justru menghibur para hadirin.

"Bahkan dari belakang panggung pun speaker-nya terdengar kencang." Komentar Chanyeol sambil melirik speaker yang memunggungi dirinya.

"Kupikir kau suka pensi. Semua orang suka pensi yang meriah dan berisik, semua orang ingin berpatisipasi untuk meramaikan. Tapi aku kelompok minoritas, jadi lebih memilih untuk berada di belakang panggung." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara datar yang sayangnya gagal karena ditambah sengau.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Suaramu kenapa?"

Baekhyun secara refleks menyentuh lehernya sebelum sadar dan menarik tangannya kembali ke pangkuan. "Efek kebanyakan bicara. Untuk info saja, aku memang selalu seperti itu."

Chanyeol diam sesaat, pikirannya jungkir balik memikirkan topik yang waras. Ia tersenyum dalam hati ketika menemukannya, "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan pidato sebelum acara dimulai? Kupikir itu tugas ketua OSIS—"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan kepala direndahkan—berjengit tegang. "Aku tidak bisa—Demi Neptunus, aku tidak mau berada di atas panggung itu!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara tegang, "Sudah kubilang aku suka bekerja di balik layar. Karena itu kuminta Joonmyeon untuk menggantikanku."

Chanyeol mengintimidasinya, "Kau demam panggung ya, _midget_?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu, tangannya berkali-kali menyentuh kacamata amethyst-nya dengan gugup. "Dengar—itu sudah menjadi ra-rahasia umum. La-Lagipula memangnya ada orang yang tidak punya kelemahan?!"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tetap diam dan tidak tertawa agar Baekhyun tak marah-marah padanya. Tapi itu sulit dilakukan, menjahili Baekhyun sudah masuk daftar lima teratas di dalam _daily activities._ "Tapi kau berani menceramahi atau melerai siswa yang membuat keributan di depan banyak pasang mata. Itu hampir tak ada bedanya dengan pidato di atas panggung."

Baekhyun menutup separuh wajahnya, "Kau tidak mengerti..."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan agar Baekhyun berhenti bicara. "Baiklah, aku memang tidak mengerti." Tangannya turun dan kedua bahunya diangkat acuh, "aku tidak akan tanya lebih jauh lagi."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Atau setidaknya situasi itu ditelan suara ribut musik yang berasal dari speaker dan seruan semangat para pelajar. Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya kemudian mengetuknya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi kebosanan setengah mati.

"Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat? Ini bahkan baru jam tiga lewat duapuluh menit, astaga berapa lama lagi aku di sini?"

Chanyeol mendengar gerutuan kesalnya secara jelas meskipun terganggu suara speaker. "Abaikan waktu, maka ia akan berjalan dengan cepat. Omong-omong tumben sekali kau bersikap _lebay_."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah, "Mau makan ini? Aku bisa memberinya mentah-mentah padamu."

Chanyeol berjengit seolah kepalan tangan itu sudah mengenainya—yang kenyataannya belum sama sekali. "Nah, kan! Tumben sekali kau ingin meninjuku, biasanya memelintir tangan atau menginjak kaki—oh! Atau justru menendang tulang keringku."

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang kewarasan Chanyeol yang hari demi hari semakin menurun. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Apakah pengurus OSIS sudah tahu kalau kau akan pindah?" suara Chanyeol mengecil seolah ragu untuk menanyakannya. Suara speaker yang kencang harusnya bisa menenggelamkan suara Chanyeol. Tapi berhubung telinga Baekhyun tajam, jadi ia mendengarnya dengan agak samar.

"Tentu saja sudah tahu. Dan omong-omong soal kepindahanku, waktunya dimajukan."

Chanyeol melongo dengan wajah bodoh, "Hah?"

"Harusnya aku dan ayahku berangkat hari Senin. Tapi diubah, aku berangkat besok dan ayahku berangkat hari Kamis. Ayahku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Chanyeol tidak merespon apa-apa, itu membuat Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku akan memberikan surat pengunduran diri kepada kepala sekolah hari ini."

"Hari ini?"

"Iya, hari ini."

Dan percakapan mereka putus. Baekhyun mengotak-atik ekualiser sementara Chanyeol membuang wajah untuk mengintip keramaian. Tak sadar waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan sudut matanya. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang membeku di tempat, wajahnya antara kaget dan kesal bercampur malu. Kemudian telinganya menangkap suara yang sudah familiar dari atas panggung.

Suara Daehyun yang kemarin bersikap terlalu menempel pada Baekhyun.

"—kami seluruh pengurus OSIS benar-benar berterima kasih pada ketua dewan kesayangan kita. Yang bekerja sangat—tolong, tekanan pada kata sangat—keras untuk mewujudkan pensi yang menghibur ini. Ia hampir mengambil alih semua pekerjaan karena beberapa sekbid terhambat untuk menyelesaikannya. Dia bahkan membantu mengetik proposal karena sekretaris sakit dan wakilnya sibuk, kalian ingat ketika terjadi keributan di dekat ruang OSIS tempo hari? Dia juga yang berhasil melerai siswa—duh, lihatlah perjuangan ketua dewan kita. Tidak peduli dijuluki galak, iblis, berparas hawa—"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan di atas pangkuan, kepalan tangannya bergetar.

"—dan berbagai macam julukan lainnya. Ayo kita berikan tepuk tangan yang sangat, sangat, sangaaaaattt meriah untuknya di balik panggung."

Chanyeol bisa mendengar tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah, bersemangat, dan juga tulus dibandingkan tepuk tangan apresiasi setelah pentas. Sorakan meriah untuk ketua dewan yang membeku di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol memang tidak melihat wajah Daehyun, tapi ia bisa menebak kalau si sekbid enam itu tengah tersenyum luar biasa lebar di atas panggung saat ini. Suaranya kembali terdengar melalui speaker, "Apa kau dengar itu, Baekhyun? Kau mendengar semuanya kan dari balik panggung?"

"Daehyun sialan," gumam Baekhyun kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan. Tersenyum diam-diam dengan rasa malu berlebih.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum di sampingnya, tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Apa itu ucapan terima kasih kembali untuk Daehyun? Wah, pasti dia senang sekali."

"Sarkas sekali kalimatmu." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali mengepalkan tangan di atas pangkuan. "Dia terlalu berlebihan mengumbar semuanya. Terdengar seolah aku ini hebat dan bisa segalanya. Aku tidak seperti itu. Dan—urgh, dia membuatku malu!"

"Begitulah cara dia berterima kasih padamu," Chanyeol bicara sok tahu, "aku yakin, semua pengurus OSIS juga sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau meng-handle segala pekerjaan. Mengurus ini itu, memberi saran, di tengah kesibukanmu juga sempat saja untuk mengurusi dua siswa berandal, bukankah terdengar bahwa kau bisa segalanya?"

"Mulai, kan." Baekhyun memberinya tatapan kesal, "Kau jadi ikut-ikutan."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali, ia memberikan cengiran lebar. "Aku berbicara kenyataan—"

"Yang dilebih-lebihkan."

Chanyeol menatapnya sangsi, "Kau hanya terlalu segan untuk menerimanya."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah menuju ekualiser, tangannya yang mengepal di atas pangkuan beralih diremas kuat. "Dasar _giant_ sok tahu."

Meskipun sekilas, Chanyeol berhasil menangkap fitur wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan percakapan lebih jauh dan memilih untuk tersenyum diam-diam. Tapi Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara lagi.

" _Giant,_ "

"Mhm?"

"Menurutmu... siapa itu Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan, menatap tirai-tirai yang menutupi tempat mereka berada. "Menurutku..." pandangannya beralih kabel yang bergulung-gulung di sisi tirai. "..Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang siswa pintar, ketua OSIS angkatan 31, menjunjung tinggi tata krama beserta peraturan-peraturan yang tertulis maupun tidak, tersenyum sebagai bentuk sopan santun."

Baekhyun melekatkan matanya pada ekualiser. "Kesimpulannya?"

Chanyeol dengan berani _plus_ muka menantang, menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun intens. "Byun Baekhyun adalah aktor yang sangat handal."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas menatapnya, tapi yang Chanyeol lihat bukan senyuman palsu ataupun senyuman tulus. Tatapannya bukan tatapan datar ataupun mengintimidasi seperti biasanya, tatapan itu merefleksikan bagaimana Baekhyun mengingat karakternya yang dibuat secara paksa. Senyum yang membuat kita goyah, setiap melihat langsung ke arah matanya membuat kita ingin mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat-cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

" _Next question_ ,"

Chanyeol memasang telinganya baik-baik. Sebelum Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaannya, tatapannya kembali melekat pada ekualiser.

"Menurutmu, siapa itu aku?"

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam, " _Aku?_ Yang kau maksud dengan ' _aku'_ itu dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku memberimu pertanyaan untuk menerima jawaban. Bukan pertanyaan lagi." Baekhyun bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Senyum mengejeknya dilempar pada asistennya yang akan segera lepas jabatan beberapa jam lagi.

Chanyeol melihat langit-langit tenda seperti melihat jutaan bintang di langit malam, pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Bagiku.. kau hanyalah seseorang yang ingin bebas, tetapi dituntut oleh ayahmu untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Menurutku... sebenarnya kau sangat baik dan ramah, kau akan lebih bahagia jika keluar dari zona yang sudah kau buat sendiri."

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari ekualiser. Kedua matanya tetap dibuat fokus menatap benda di hadapannya, "Oh."

Kemudian keheningan canggung mengisi atmosfer.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Baekhyun memberinya pertanyaan semacam itu, _kenapa Baekhyun harus bertanya padanya?_

"Pertanyaan terakhir."

Jeda dengan begitu menegangkan.

Chanyeol menarik oksigen di atmosfer dengan bernafsu.

"Bagimu, aku itu siapa?"

Chanyeol hampir-hampir tidak dengar. " _Tunggu sebentar_ " —tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Chanyeol bahkan hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa dapat bersuara.

" _Byun Baekhyun_ atau _aku_? Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Otak Chanyeol berdengung.

Baekhyun sempat melihat wajah melongo Chanyeol. "Tidak, abaikan saja pertanyaanku." Tambah Baekhyun sambil mengusap sebagian wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menanyakan hal itu kepada teman-temanku hari ini. Bahkan semua anggota OSIS satu persatu."

Chanyeol mendadak lesu. Ia selalu berharap tinggi kalau Baekhyun juga memperhatikannya seperti ia memperhatikan Baekhyun.

 _Ah, ini namanya friendzone ya? –_ hati Chanyeol tersayat.

Seandainya saja Chanyeol tahu kalau jawaban terakhir Baekhyun sebelum keheningan canggung muncul adalah kebohongan belaka. Hasil rekayasa yang menimbulkan efek negatif bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di belakang panggung semakin banyak langkah kaki yang mondar-mandir melesat kesana kemari. Baekhyun sendiri adalah pusat tujuan dari langkah kaki itu. Beberapa orang baru saja melesat pergi setelah mendengar perintahnya. Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sudut tenda, memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh sekalian cari angin adalah posisi yang prima.

"Ketua, kau kedatangan tamu."

Baekhyun memutar leher ke samping, menatap sumber suara, Kim Jongdae. Berdiri di belakang Jongdae, adalah seorang siswa yang akan segera meninggalkan sekolah. Siswa kelas 12-B, kakak kelas mereka, dan mantan ketua OSIS sebelum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai bentuk sopan santun. "Hai, Kak Minseok. Selamat atas kelulusannya."

Mantan ketua OSIS—Kim Minseok—itu tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih. Omong-omong, kudengar dari Jongdae ada yang sedikit berbeda dari pensi kali ini dengan pensi dimasa jabatanku."

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae sekilas, tak ada satu detik. "Oh, Jongdae terlalu baik hati untuk memberitahukan semuanya padamu, Kak."

Jongdae nyengir tak bersalah. "Jangan sarkas begitu, dong."

Minseok tertawa pelan. Dari dulu, Kim Minseok adalah panutan bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana ketika Minseok berdiri di depan semua murid sebagai ketua OSIS sungguh sangat berwibawa. Tapi ia berubah menjadi sebagaimana dirinya sendiri ketika berada di lingkup kecil yang membuatnya nyaman. Minseok selalu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik—yang artinya sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun menjadikannya panutan karena hal itu, karena ia ingin seperti Minseok. Bebas, tak terikat apapun, lebih terbuka, dan _banyak teman_. Minseok bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan semua orang, tidak tertutup senyum palsu seperti yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ketika beberapa anggota OSIS yang berada di balik panggung kala itu segera mendekat. Menanyakan kabar mantan ketua OSIS itu, ucapan selamat atas kelulusan, bertanya iseng tentang gebetan, berjabat tangan, _high-five_ dengan senyum ceria, dan hal-hal lain yang jarang dilakukan mereka kepada Baekhyun. Rasa sesak menekannya. Ia tahu perangainya yang tegas dan terkesan datar membuat respon orang didekatnya ingin segera pergi.

Itulah yang menyebabkannya sedikit terisolasi dan memiliki sedikit teman.

Baekhyun mundur pelan-pelan dari kerumunan kecil tapi heboh itu. Rasanya menenangkan ketika tahu ia berhasil menyingkir.

Hanya Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mundur diam-diam. Chanyeol awalnya hanya berspekulasi kalau Baekhyun kurang suka keramaian. Tapi ketika matanya menangkap fitur wajah Baekhyun, jelas sekali kalau Baekhyun iri dengan pemandangan itu.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah dan hampir tersandung kabel _sounds system._ Sambil mengusap dada karena terkejut, ia melangkah mundur lagi, tapi malah menabrak sesuatu. Bukan, bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Baekhyun berbalik dengan cepat dan mengangkat wajah untuk melihat, "K-Kenapa kau berdiri di belakangku?"

"Kau belum makan siang, _midget._ "

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mengalihkan topik. Tapi ia hanya membasahi bibir tanpa mengomel, kedua matanya dialihkan menuju jam tangan. "Aku bahkan tidak lapar." Ucapnya meskipun tidak yakin.

"Oh ya? Setelah memaksakan dirimu bekerja sangat keras sampai kurang tidur dan minum kopi, sekarang masih saja tidak mau makan siang? Lengkap sudah, besok pasti ambruk dan tiduran seharian di kamar. Kemudian kau tidak akan jadi pindah ke Jepang karena sakit menghalangi."

Baekhyun benar-benar yakin ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol sejak tadi pagi. "Kau benar-benar menyuruhku makan agar besok aku bisa pindah?" Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaannya sendiri menohok hatinya, "Sebegitu inginkah kau agar aku segera pindah?"

Chanyeol menutupi reaksi aslinya dengan muka tembok. "Sungguh, siapapun tidak ada yang mau melihatmu sakit. Ini sudah hampir jam setengah lima sore. Kau sangat dibutuhkan dimana-mana, kau sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau tidak mau melempar tanggung jawab kepada orang lain."

Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak baik dengan jawaban itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memakan makananmu. Bukankah Kyungsoo si bendahara itu sudah repot-repot memesan katering?" dalih Chanyeol yang sebenarnya khawatir betul dengan kesehatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik arah, berjalan menuju tumpukan kotak makan yang terjejer di atas meja. Baru saja membuka kotak dan ingin menyuap, seseorang berjalan tergesa ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek, kurasa ada yang salah dengan ekualisernya."

Baekhyun segera berdiri. Tapi Chanyeol berjalan lurus ke arah mereka dan menatap siswa di hadapan Baekhyun yang ternyata Luhan ketua sekbid empat OSIS.

"Maaf, tapi Baekhyun harus makan siang dulu. Dia belum makan siang dari tadi."

"Chanyeol, berani-beraninya kau melarangku—"

"Kau tahu resiko orang yang meninggalkan jam makan selama itu bukan? Ketua dewan tidak bisa diganggu dulu."

Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan untuk mencegah tawa. Ayolah, Chanyeol terlihat seperti pacar yang protektif, atau seorang ayah kalau mau. "Oh ya, tentu saja—hmpph—kau benar." Luhan mengerling sekali pada Baekhyun, mencoba mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia sedang meledek Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa makan nanti—"

"Tidak. Lebih baik jangan, makan saja sekarang. Nanti diomeli pacar protektifmu lho, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendelik, "Siapa yang punya pacar?!"

Luhan tertawa tertahan, ia segera berbalik arah. "Aku akan mencari Joonmyeon saja. Ah ya, Chanyeol! Awasi ketua untuk memakan makanannya sampai habis ya."

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, "Aiiih tipe pacar yang perhatian sekali."

"Luhan!" Baekhyun berseru dengan wajah hampir memerah pekat.

"Baik, baik, aku pergi."

Punggung Luhan menghilang dibalik kerumunan kecil yang tak berpindah dari tengah tenda. Baekhyun menunduk, menyendok sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Tolong abaikan ucapan Luhan, selera bercandanya tidak lucu."

"Aku malah berharap ia tidak bercanda," gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari tenda di balik panggung, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung. "Kenapa kita berjalan keluar tenda?"

Baekhyun menangkap lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya, meminta untuk jalan lebih cepat melalui isyarat. "Sudah waktunya, matahari akan tenggelam. Dan kita pergi ke atap sekarang."

Chanyeol melirik tangan Baekhyun yang menempel erat di lengannya, kemudian berpindah pada tangan yang satunya lagi. "Kenapa kau membawa _walkie talkie_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _giant._ "

Mereka menyelinap dibalik kerumunan siswa yang berada di samping panggung. Langkah Baekhyun yang cepat berhasil membuat mereka lolos dari sana. Mereka menaiki tangga dengan terburu. Mereka berpapasan dengan Luhan di sana.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Katanya mau mencari Joonmyeon."

Luhan tersenyum ceria seperti khasnya. "Hanya berpatroli. Siapa tahu ada murid yang masih kecantol disini, lumayan bisa mendamprat mereka."

Baekhyun memutar mata, "Dasar kekanakan. Turun ke bawah sana, bantu Jongdae siapkan sesuatu untuk menyulut api. Dan mana _walkie talkie_ bagianmu?"

Mata Luhan berbinar kesenangan, ia mengangkat _walkie talkie_ di tangan kirinya. "Sudah waktunya kah? Asik!"

Kemudian ia berlari turun ke bawah dengan semangat berlebih. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meneruskan langkah mereka. Ketika menginjak atap sekolah, Baekhyun segera merogoh kantong blazernya dan mengeluarkan dua buah pemantik api. Ia melemparnya satu pada Chanyeol yang ditangkap dengan benar.

"Pakai itu untuk menyulut api di tali, bersiap di sisi kiri atap, aku mengurun bagian satunya. Tunggu aba-abaku, kita menunggu matahari tenggelam."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ide Baekhyun untuk membuat langit setelah sunset menjadi penuh kembang api adalah ide _briliant_. Chanyeol siap di posisinya, bertumpu lutut di dekat pagar pembatas setinggi tulang iga. Ia melihat bagaimana matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya melalui celah-celah besi selebar lima sentimeter. Dibanding dirinya, Baekhyun lebih fokus dan konsentrasi menanti sunset berakhir.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, dilihatnya bagaimana fitur wajah manis yang berekspresi datar itu ditempa sinar oranye kemerahan. Beberapa helai rambut cokelat Baekhyun bergerak sesuai arah angin. Baekhyun menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan seragam sebelum mengangkat _walkie talkie_ ke depan mulut.

"Siap di posisi kawan-kawan, aku akan menghitung mundur." Kemudian matanya beralih pada Chanyeol, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol mengerti, itulah aba-abanya. Ia konsen pada tali yang tersambung dengan banyak kembang api. Tangannya berada tepat di ujung tali, matanya teralih lagi untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Sepuluh,"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sampai ke telinga Chanyeol meskipun ketua dewan itu mengirim aba-aba pada beberapa anggota OSIS di bawah yang juga bersiap menyulut api.

"Sembilan,"

Tatapan mereka sama sekali tidak terputus.

"Delapan,"

Chanyeol berharap ia bisa memandang Baekhyun setiap hari sebagaimana ia memandangnya kali ini.

"Tujuh,"

Meskipun mustahil jika Baekhyun tetap pindah esok hari.

"Enam,"

 _Kenapa kau harus pindah, Baekhyun?_ –Chanyeol tak pernah berani bertanya.

"Lima,"

 _Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak siap._ Chanyeol selalu menjadi pecundang.

"Empat,"

Memangnya salah kalau ia menginginkan Baekhyun tetap disisinya? Tapi itu sungguh egois.

"Tiga,"

Setidaknya, jika ia mengatakan perasaannya—

"Dua,"

—mungkin ada kesempatan untuk berharap Baekhyun akan menerimanya.

"Satu!"

Chanyeol menyulut api bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Tatapan mereka sama sekali tidak beralih. Tanpa melihat kerlap-kerlip indah di atas sana, tanpa mendengarkan sorak sorai dari bawah sana, tanpa mempedulikan waktu dan ruang, mereka berdua berjalan mendekat dan berhenti ketika berhadapan.

"Apakah kembang api bisa mengabulkan permohonan seperti bintang jatuh?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Pertanyaan konyol, sejak kapan bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan keinginan? Kau konyol sekali, Chanyeol."

Kembang api dari lapangan menyusul satu.

Chanyeol berhasil tersenyum, "Kau menyebut namaku."

"Kau tidak perlu sebahagia itu. Anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan."

Tenggorokan Chanyeol menyempit. "Aku berharap kau tidak akan melupakanku, melupakan semua temanmu disini ketika kau pindah. Itu permohonanku."

Kembang api kembali saling menyusul, berasal dari lapangan dimana teman-teman Baekhyun bekerja. Pada akhrinya mereka berdua tertarik untuk melihat keindahan itu, Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutuskan pandangan. Chanyeol tidak sempat melihat raut kekecewaan Baekhyun ketika mendengar permohonan itu.

"Aku menyukainya," Baekhyun berkata tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengernyit, bingung yang antusias. Menyukai apa? Menyukai permohonannya barusan?

"Kembang apinya indah sekali." Lanjut Baekhyun tanpa melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Pisau menancap di hati Chanyeol. Uh, dasar PHP—Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Suara kembang api memenuhi udara, kerlipnya memenuhi langit ungu kehitaman, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa sunyi senyap.

Baekhyun berhasil membuka mulut, "Aku akan turun sekarang."

Chanyeol memfokusnya pupil matanya pada ledakan kembang api yang belum padam.

"Menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sudah saatnya untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri." Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik menuju pintu besi dan menghilang. Bersamaan dengan kembang api yang padam. Anggota OSIS sibuk memasang kembang api lagi di bawah sebelum menyulut apinya.

Chanyeol menahan rasa sesak, tenggorokannya semakin menyempit seolah sedang tercekik. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap _walkie talkie_ Baekhyun di dekat pagar pembatas. Rupanya tertinggal di sana. Chanyeol berjongkok, meraih _walkie talkie_ dan menyadari ada seseorang yang bicara jauh di sana.

 _("Baek? Baekhyun? Kau dengar aku? Aku memutuskan sambungan yang lain, sekarang hanya kita berdua yang bicara.")_

Chanyeol rasanya kenal suara ini. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas, "Maaf, ini siapa? Baekhyun meninggalkan _walkie talkie_ -nya di atap bersamaku."

Hening sesaat.

 _("Apa itu kau, Park Chanyeol? Ah, aku Kyungsoo si ketua bendahara OSIS. Dan apa maksudmu Baekhyun meninggalkan walkie talkie-nya bersamamu? Dia sudah tidak ada di atap?")_

"Iya," Chanyeol menjawab dengan pahit, "dia turun menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri."

 _("ASTAGA! Memangnya kau tidak mencegahnya begitu?")_

"Apa maksudmu—"

 _("Kau harapan terakhirnya, Chanyeol!")_

Chanyeol membeku.

 _("Ayahnya memberinya pilihan, ikut bersama ayahnya atau tetap tinggal di sini. Tapi Baekhyun pikir jika ia tetap di sini dan berakhir tanpa perasaan terbalas lebih baik pergi. Ia menyukaimu tahu! Dan sekarang ia pasti kecewa sekali padamu, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu? Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya.")_

Chanyeol merasa begitu bodoh.

 _("Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan pernyataanmu dan ia akan membatalkan keberangkatannya. Ia tak akan pindah. Ia akan tetap di sini, bersekolah di sini, bersama kita. Dan terlebih ia akan bersamamu terus.")_

Pisau di hati Chanyeol menekan lebih dalam. Suara seseorang menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

"Hei, _giant,_ maaf aku meninggalkan _walkie talkie_ -ku di sini."

Baekhyun kembali.

Ketua dewan itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang membeku di tempat. Chanyeol menjatuhkan _walkie talkie_ di tangannya ke lantai dengan acuh dan menghadap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata penuh harap.

"Hey! _Walkie talkie_ -ku jatuh—"

Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Kau belum ke ruang kepala sekolah, kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Aku—tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Kutanya, kau belum ke ruang kepala sekolah, kan?" ulang Chanyeol dengan cepat, terkesan tak sabaran.

"Tentu saja belum, aku baru sampai di lantai dua ketika menyadari ada yang tertinggal. Jadi aku memilih untuk naik dulu sebelum ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Mata Chanyeol berbinar penuh harap dan rasa lega. "Puji Tuhan! Terima kasih, astaga."

Baekhyun semakin mengernyit dalam. "Kau kenapa sih? Apa yang salah denganmu—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."

Keadaan mendadak hening.

Baekhyun seharusnya sudah mengomeli Chanyeol karena ucapannya berkali-kali terpotong. Tapi untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara lirih saja Baekhyun tak mampu. Rasa terkejut merayap hingga ke tulang belakangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa romantis, kau tahu itu. Aku ini siswa berandalan dan kau ketua dewan. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Pertanyaanmu di tenda saat itu, tentang aku untuk memilih kau atau Byun Baekhyun... aku tidak akan memilih siapapun. Aku hanya ingin memilihmu untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri. Seaneh apapun itu, sedatar apapun itu, itu pilihanku."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka kecil dan hanya berfungsi untuk menarik napas terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu, lebih dari sekedar teman, lebih dari sekedar pernghormatan terhadap ketua dewan. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku ingin mendampingimu terus, aku ingin memilikmu." Chanyeol kalap sendiri dengan kalimatnya, ia mulai berkeringat. "kumohon, jangan pindah dari sini. Jangan meninggalkanku."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan di tengah keheningan itu. Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya, sedikit membungkuk untuk menyentuhkan keningnya di atas bahu Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol merosot dari bahunya dan berpindah ke kedua lengannya, mencengkram erat.

"Kumohon," lirihnya dengan perasaan takut kehilangan. Uap samar menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang dingin karena angin malam. Tangan Chanyeol berpindah lagi untuk memeluk Baekhyun tanpa izin.

Wajah Baekhyun tertutup setengah oleh bahu lebar Chanyeol. Hidungnya tepat berada di atas bahu Chanyeol, matanya terasa panas seolah ingin menangis yang pada kenyataannya panas karena ia tak berkedip sama sekali. Baekhyun hampir bisa bernapas normal, tapi tidak disaat jantungnya memukul tulang rusuknya dengan sangat keras dan cepat. Dan itu membuatnya berkeringat. Napasnya naik turun sesuai dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menghilangkan gengsi dan gugup.

Sesuai insting, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, masih dengan posisi rendah, sementara Baekhyun sedikit mendongakkan wajah.

Disaat yang sama kembang api muncul lagi di langit. Persiapan OSIS ternyata begitu cepat. Meledak susul menyusul seolah tak ada habisnya.

Kemudian bibir dingin itu bertemu.

Saling mencari kehangatan. Bibir itu menekan sepanjang garis bibir Baekhyun yang selalu datar, tapi selalu tersenyum bahagia kepadanya, menyenggeol saraf-saraf sensitif bibir atas dan bibir bawah yang tidak pernah disentuh siapapun. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus meletakan tangan dimana, tapi secara refleks tangan itu sudah mencengkram lengan atas Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghisap lembut seolah tengah mencicipi rasa bibir Baekhyun. Membuat bibir Baekhyun basah dengan sedikit sapuan lidah.

Ciuman itu terlepas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa bernapas normal. Tidak percaya dengan instingnya yang mengambil alih akan mewujudkan hal itu. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka melepaskan diri. Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol, keduanya sama-sama menengadah melihat langit yang masih dihiasi kembang api.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, "Aku suka—"

Chanyeol berbinar lega.

"—pada kembang apinya."

Chanyeol lesu, "Kau benar-benar menggantungku, _midget._ Dasar PHP."

Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Kau sungguh konyol, tahu. Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, _giant_."

"Kau berjanji untuk membatalkan kepergianmu besok? Serius, aku tidak akan pernah siap." Ucap Chanyeol masih diselubungi kecemasan.

"Aku mungkin tidak berjanji."

Chanyeol keringat dingin. Disaat yang bersamaan, kembang api sudah padam.

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan pindah. Tapi... mungkin hari Senin nanti kau harus menemui ayahku dan berbicara padanya untuk mendapat persetujuan."

"A-Apa?"

"Resikomu, _giant._ " Jawab Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak peduli.

Doakan saja semoga Chanyeol diterima oleh ayah mertua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Saya harap endingnya tidak mengecewakan ;;;A;;;; YOSH AKHIRNYA SELESAI.

berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan sebelum UTS hmph. Dan akhirnya jadi juga, TARAAAAAA~! Ayolah, segarkan pikiran dulu sebelum membaca buku-buku numpuk yang menunggu untuk dihapal—eh bagi yang masih sekolah.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai akhir atau dari tengah-tengah juga nggak masalah.

Padahal saya udah niat banget buat cepet-cepet nyentuh garis finish, tapi ternyata malah tertinggal satu bulan lebih. Maaf :') and then, terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review di chap sebelumnya;

 **Yayahunnie** , **littlechanbaek** , **chanbaek1** , **Lala Gypsophila** (Kak, saya bukan titan yang selalu ditebas pake manuver 3D. TAPI KALO DITEBAS SAMA MBAK HANJI JUGA GA PAPA LAH, SAYA IKHLAS /lah. MAKASIH SUDAH MENYEMANGATI SAYA KAK!), **vietrona chan** , **chanmeeh** (Kimjong itu sudah dapat pasangan yosh), **lolamoet** , **Ndowclow** , **parkchanyeol . chanyeol . 35** , **yeolinbaek** , **hunniehan** , **chazaurel** , **indrisaputri** , **Chan Banana** , **Fione Maple** , **kimkaaaii** (sabar kak /eh), **habyunnie25** , **OCHA991004** , **Mihun** , **yuuyo** , **EXO12LOVE** , KimTaeJin, **pinkpurple94** , **HoshinoChanB** , Rsetikadena, **BLUEFIRE0805** , stranana, chankypark (maaf lho kalo waktu itu tulisannya menganggu, makasih sudah diingatkan), ooh, **SeiraCBHS** , **sunsehunee** (kejutannya kembang api, yeheeet), annkg, RHLH17 (maaf dek, kaka updatenya telat, ini ratih kan? saya kenal), **Iyel** (nggak perlu minta maaf, nggak review juga ga papa, yang penting dibaca hehe), **rachel suliss** , **BC'baek** (kita Cuma beda dua bulan kok, neraka dunia berkedok UN /hiks), **Aleyna614** (maaf, saya nggak punya ig), Guest, **Nutrijellujell** , **L'amour-chan**

Untuk beberapa orang yang nanya socmed saya sih... sebenernya ada facebook, ask . fm, sama twitter, tapi yang aktif cuma twitter. Saya orangnya agak introvert sih kalau di socmed, jadi males buat bbm atau line atau ig. Kalau mau difollow silahkan, tapi jangan kaget kalau isinya enampuluh persen anime—saya otaku—empatpuluh persen korea, hehe.

Unamenya, silver _ 11b (hapus spasinya).

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"Aku _nggak_ mau ikutan, aku masih polos, aku juga jomblo, nanti rasanya seperti tertusuk garpu." Ucap Jongdae merana sambil menyulut api pada tali.

"Kau sendirian saja, Jongdae? Anggota OSIS yang bertugas menyulut api di lapangan mana lagi?"

Suara Minseok terdengar di samping Jongdae. Jongdae menoleh untuk mendapati wajah kakak kelasnya. Minseok akhirnya ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jongdae. Jongdae menjawab dengan lesu, "Mereka pergi setelah sesi kembang api pertama berakhir, mengatakan supaya aku yang mengurus semuanya. Apalagi Luhan yang sibuk mengintip ketua dewan di atap sekolah."

Minseok terkikik geli, "Ah, pasti siswa tinggi itu yang jadi sasaran. Tapi, daripada kau sendirian, bukankah lebih baik aku temani? Tidak keberatan, kan?"

Wajah Jongdae memerah, "Tidak kok, Kak Minseok. Aku senang malah."

Nun jauh di sisi lapangan sana, ada Jongin yang duduk sendirian sambil melihat kerumunan orang. Tidak jadi bergabung dengan Jongdae—sesama jomblo—ketika melihat objek sudah bersama orang lain. Jongin merasa terkhianati, sebagai sebangsa jomblo malah jadi dia sendiri. Tapi wajahnya yang tertekuk itu berganti ketika melihat seseorang dengan wajah kuyu nan manis memegang pemantik api.

 _Eh, nggak salah tuh, muka unyu tapi mainannya pemantik api?_

Sekiranya begitulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin. Ia mendekati orang itu. "Hei, jangan mainan api, nanti kebakaran gimana."

Wajah unyu, mata bulat, dan bibir hati itu menoleh pada Jongin yang disemen di tempat. "Tapi aku anggota OSIS yang kebagian tugas menyulut api untuk kembang api. Sebenarnya menggantikan Luhan, sih." Suara kuyu itu menjawab dengan polos.

Jongin terpana. "E-Eh, gimana kalau aku menemanimu? S-Soalnya kalau terjadi apa-apa seperti tanganmu tiba-tiba kena api aku yang paling pertama menolong."

Ia tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih. Dan rasanya aku pernah melihatmu—"

Jongin mengulurkan tangan, "Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dan siapa namamu?"

"Do Kyungsoo, ketua bendahara OSIS. Salam kenal." Tangan itu diterima Kyungsoo dan dijabat dengan erat. Jongin yakin, ia akan segera melepas title jomblonya tak lama lagi.

Dan nan jauh di sana, dibalik pintu besi atap sekolah terlihat dua orang berbeda tinggi badan tengah mengintip. Yang satu tinggi dan kalem, sedangkan yang satu lagi pendek dan heboh sendiri.

"Oh, oh, oh, lihat! Mereka romantis sekali. Astaga sudah dari awal aku berspekulasi kalau mereka itu cocok!" Luhan berbisik dengan agak keras.

Di sebelahnya, Sehun, mengedikkan bahu. "Kau berisik tahu. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Mau dihukum sama Baekhyun? Ini kan privasinya."

"Masa bodoh—eh, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kau itu siapa?"

Sehun berdiri tegak setelah sedikit membungkuk untuk ikut mengintip lewat celah pintu. "Oh Sehun. Aku di sini karena tadi melihatmu berjalan mengendap-endap dengan mencurigakan. Aku mengikutimu, kupikir kau siswa yang dengan begitu berani naik ke lantai sini dan melanggar aturan sementara seharusnya ada di lapangan."

Luhan mendelik, "Tapi aku itu anggota OSIS! Ketua sekbid empat—bidang olah raga, jahat sekali tidak mengenaliku."

"Mana mungkin kenal kalau belum kenalan." Jawab Sehun dengan modus terselubung.

"Kau benar," Luhan mengulurkan tangan, "aku Xi Luhan, sekali lagi tolong diingat, aku ketua sekbid empat."

Sehun menyambutnya dengan jabatan begitu erat, "Aku sudah menyebut namaku tadi. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk mengulangnya, namaku Oh Sehun."

 _Hell, yeah. Memangnya cuma Chanyeol yang bisa dapat mangsa._ –hati Sehun penuh kemodusan.

Hmp, ada juga yang mendapatkan keuntungan selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_

 _ **review please?**_


	7. Sequel

Hai.

Halo.

Assalamualaikum.

Masih ada nggak yang inget sama fic ini. /kayak ada yang nungguin aja/

Ada yang nyangka nggak saya balik bawa sequel. Saya sendiri juga nggak nyangka.

Nggak tahu ada angin apa dapet ilham malam takbir langsung ngetik dan jadilah sequel ini. Kalau-kalau dirasa karakternya ada yang agak beda, maaf ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan /sungkeman

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menaikkan kacamata yang turun dari letaknya, sesekali melirik anggota OSIS yang lain. Ia berada di ruang OSIS, mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal di loker sana. Ada Luhan dan Jongdae disana, mojok sambil bisik-bisik. Baekhyun berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana dan kembali ke lorong kelas untuk menunggu ayahnya selesai mengambil rapor. Selangkah lagi sampai pintu keluar, dia sudah dicegat dua orang mojok tadi.

"Yooo, Baekhyun." Jongdae pasang senyum _troll._ "Kalau kau berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku, jalan akan terbuka untukmu. Pertanyaan pertama, es apa yang _nggak_ bisa diminum?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, menatap Jongdae dengan malas, "Es-tafet?"

Jongdae menatapnya tak percaya, "KENAPA BISA TAHU?!" syok karena pertanyaan itu bisa dijawab tanpa jeda panjang, Baekhyun bahkan nyaris tak perlu berpikir.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Sudah takdirnya orang pintar, sih." Ia melihat sebuah gelas plastik di tangan Jongdae, kemudian mengernyit. "Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Jongdae mengangkat minumnya, "Cuma minuman keras,"

 _Cuma?!_

Baekhyun membenarkan bingkai kacamata sebelum menatap super tajam, "Yang serius, dong! Kau ini murid SMA atau bukan, sih? Sudah mau naik kelas kok ya sempet-sempetnya nambah koleksi hukuman, mana buku merahku tidak dibawa lagi."

Luhan kelihatan lebih terkejut, "Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau di tangamu itu minuman keras. Hei, ketua dewan, langsung ringkus ditempat saja—"

Jongdae mengangkat tangannya di depan dada, meminta mereka berhenti bicara, "Eits, jangan menuduh gitu, dong. Ini bukan alkohol atau sekawannya apalah itu, aku nggak ngerti."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis, meminta penjelasan. Luhan mengalihkan fokus sepenuhnya dan menyiapkan ceramah dalam hati, "Terus apa?"

"Teh. Pake es batu."

 _Krik._

"BERCANDA JUGA ADA LEVEL STANDARNYA, MAS. GARING, HIH." Luhan menyahut dengan sewotnya. "Jauh amat minuman keras ke es batu, iya sih sama-sama keras, ya—TAPI NGGAK GITU JUGA."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, tapi tatapannya yang makin tajam sudah cukup mengibaratkan kalau ia juga kesal seperti Luhan. Jongdae tetep senyum _troll._ Antara menutupi sakit hati atau memang senang karena menipu temannya. Ia berdehem ganteng lagi, "Ehem, pertanyaan kedua, di Korea, lebih banyak jalan turunan atau tanjakan?"

Baekhyun diam, entah kenapa terbawa suasana kuis sampai berpikir dalam. Di daerah perkotaan selalu jalan datar, tapi kalau masuk wilayah kota pinggiran tentu saja banyak perbukitan, mungkin jawabannya tanjakan? Hampir semenit penuh ia diam memikirkan jawaban. Seperti mendapatkan kesadaran, ia menatap Jongdae dengan kesal. "Bukannya itu sama saja?! Tanjakan atau turunan cuma dibedakan dari sudut pandang." Ia menghembuskan napas, "buang-buang waktu saja."

Luhan disampingnya tertawa keras, "Kenapa juga kau memikirkan hal itu lama-lama?" ia memberikan _high five_ pada Jongdae—melupakan kekesalan barusan—yang disambut senang hati. Senang tentu saja, bisa mengerjai ketua OSIS yang galak ini.

Baekhyun menabahkan hati, "Masih pagi sudah mengangguku. Minggir sana." Ia menginjak kaki Jongdae supanya memberinya jalan.

"Sensi sekali." Luhan merentangkan tangan, menghalangi jalan sementara Jongdae mengaduh sakit sambil memegangi kakinya. "Kita punya kabar bagus, mau dengar tidak?"

Baekhyun menaikkan alis, dalam hati membalas, _'aku punya masalah lain yang lebih krusial, nggak ada berita yang bisa membuatku senang sekarang'._ Tapi rentetan kata itu tertahan, ia mengatakan hal lain, "Apa memangnya?"

Luhan senyum bahagia sambil menempatkan kedua tangan di atas bahu Baekhyun. "Wakilmu akhirnya berani nembak gebetan."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah membuang ekspresi tak bersahabat tadi dengan senyum haru, "Sumpah demi apa? Terus diterima _nggak_?" dia malah tertarik dengan topik itu. _Eh mas, inget masalah sendiri._

Jongdae menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak sepatu Baekhyun sebagai balasan. Ia mengangkat bahu, "Yixing sih sudah menjawab iya—"

" _Happy ending,_ dong." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"—kalau Joonmyeon berani bicara dengan ayahnya hari ini." sambung Jongdae.

Hening.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kok _nyambung_ ke masalahku segala, sih? _Nggak_ kreatif."

Luhan menepuk bahunya agak keras, "Bukannya malah bagus? Pacaran dengan persetujuan orang tua, kesannya kan semakin menjanjikan. Ah, jadi mau ikutan juga, kan." Kalimat terakhir ia kode sebagai curhat terselubung.

"Punya pacar dulu, baru laksanakan keinginanmu." Sarkas Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

Merasa tertohok, Luhan hampir mojok lagi untuk pundung. Xi Luhan, ketua sekbid empat OSIS, hatinya sensitif, disinggung sedikit langsung _ngena_. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan daripada semakin sakit hati, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kasihan tuh Chanyeol, menghadapimu saja dia turun tangan apalagi ayahmu."

Jongdae mengangguk menyetujui, "Ibaratnya, kau sendiri sudah memberikan tekanan besar dan harus _double attack_ karena ayahmu pasti jaaauuuuh lebih berpengaruh."

Luhan menyikut lengan Jongdae. Niat berbisik tapi suaranya terlalu keras, "Tapi kan anak itu sudah berhasil menaklukan hati Baekhyun, masa iya mendapatkan simpati calon mertua tidak bisa?"

Baekhyun menekuk alis kesal, menjawab sinis sebagai alibi untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah, "Apanya yang calon mertua," ia melipat tangan, kemudian suaranya terdengar agak ragu, "siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau hubungan kami akan seserius itu."

Luhan nyengir, "Suaramu kedengaran ragu. Apa tuh? Tanda-tanda kau sudah jatuh padanya tapi takut kalau doi tidak serius? Ketua dewan manis sekali kalau bersikap seperti itu." Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Baekhyun lagi, agak meremasnya karena gemas.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan, "Gaaaahh—sudah, sudah, aku mau menyusul ayahku." Frustasi, tangannya menepis tangan Luhan.

Luhan dan Jongdae akhirnya membiarkannya lewat. Baru tiga langkah, Baekhyun berbalik lagi hanya untuk mengatakan, "Oh ya, Jongdae, Kak Minseok bilang padaku setelah pembagian rapor berakhir dia setuju untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang padaku karena tidak punya kontakmu. Makanya, kalau mengajak kencan orang lain, jangan lupa minta nomor teleponnya juga, dong."

Jongdae ingin menjawab tapi tergagap, wajahnya agak memerah karena hal itu dikatakan secara terang-terangan. Luhan di sampingnya memekik refleks, berseru _'Jadi kau pedekate sama mantan ketua OSIS?! Jahaaat! Nggak bilang-bilang, teman macam apa kau ini. Sudah sampai tahap mana? Berani amat mengajaknya kencan, dasar modus! Blablabla—'_

Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang kalap harus menjawab apa untuk rentetan pertanyaan yang disembur Luhan. Semangat, Jongdae.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Classmeeting**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC / School-life_

.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menyorot ke sudut sana, ada suasana tegang yang membuat orang disekitar memilih untuk menjauh daripada curi dengar. Baekhyun menjelaskan pada ayahnya kalau dia sudah punya kekasih dan mengatakan hal itulah yang membuatnya membatalkan keberangkatan ke Jepang. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk saja, menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Baekhyun juga bilang kalau kekasihnya itu mau bicara, maka ia memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada ayahnya. Chanyeol kelihatan tenang sekaligus gugup disaat yang bersamaan.

"Baekhyun, kau ke parkiran saja. Tunggu ayah di mobil."

Perintah absolut ayahnya sudah dikeluarkan, mana mungkin Baekhyun menolak. Tapi ia sempat menyanggah, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan juga mau mendengar apa yang dibicarakan ayah—"

"Sekarang, Baekhyun." ayahnya mengulangi.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menyerah. Ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan tersenyum tipis seolah memberi dukungan. Ketika Baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi di lorong, pembicaraan dimulai.

"Tadi siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol," jawab pemilik nama tanpa gugup tapi suara kecil. Segala dialog yang dihapalkannya semalam buyar, tak satupun menempel ketika suasana yang dimaksud sudah terjadi. Mental melempem tapi masih memberanikan diri, beri tepuk tangan dulu.

"Laki-laki, bukan? Tubuh tinggi suara kecil, malu sama diri sendiri."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Maaf." Gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Masih untung tidak gagap. Salahkan tatapan intimidasi Tuan Byun dan komentar tajamnya yang lebih menusuk dari anaknya sendiri. Jangan menyerah, Chanyeol.

"Jadi, Chanyeol, paman yakin kau tahu kalau tiket pesawat itu tidak senilai tiket bioskop—"

 _Iya, tahu kok, pak. Saya juga pernah nonton bioskop._ –hati Chanyeol membalas dengan kurang ajarnya.

"—jadi atas dasar apa kau berani membatalkan keberangkatan anakku hari ini. Untuk tambahan informasimu saja, tiket yang sudah dipesankan untuk Baekhyun sampai detik ini pun belum di _cancel_. Artinya, paman tidak menyetujui pembatalan itu."

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan tangan di belakang punggungnya. Kegugupan ditelan ke dasar, ia menarik napas. "Paman, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan cepat saat itu. Diumurku yang sekarang, aku masih layak dipanggil bocah tak konsisten, aku tak ingin berbohong soal itu. Aku mengakui kalau aku memang masih kekanakan, absensiku di kelas pun tak cukup bagus karena dulu sering dihukum terlambat datang atau sengaja membolos, nilai akademik juga begitu. Aku masih bocah labil yang perlu belajar dan tentu saja membutuhkan panutan."

"Haruskah anakku yang memenuhi peran itu?" sela ayahnya Baekhyun.

"Iya." Jawaban kokoh, tanpa ragu.

"Lupakan saja." Suaranya dingin, "kalian yang masih anak-anak cuma mengerti memenuhi kesenangan remaja. Orang dewasa pun masih bertengkar dan berakhir dengan rusaknya hubungan. Kalian berdua masih muda, masih tujuhbelas, kalian cuma bingung dan masih mencari jati diri. Kenapa harus mencoba satu sama lain jika kalian masih bisa bersanding dengan lawan jenis?"

Pertanyaan serius. Ayahnya Baekhyun hanya berusaha mengarahkan mereka dan menguji keseriusan. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, sedikit tidak terima diremehkan. "Jika paman bermaksud mengujiku, aku siap untuk mulai serius dengan Baekhyun."

"Serius? Kalian bahkan belum saling mengungkapkan isi hati lebih dari tiga hari." Ayahnya Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan sesaat sebelum menatap Chanyeol lagi tepat di mata, "Saat kau kuliah nanti. Entah semester akhir atau kapanpun, kau akan berubah pikiran. Semua alasan yang kau berikan hari ini akan terlupakan dan kau juga akan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Kau baru memikirkan betapa konyolnya pikiranmu saat ini. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menyadarinya dari sekarang."

Semua kalimat itu membuat pikiran Chanyeol berputar, cukup pusing untuk menerima semuanya. Ia terdiam lama, memahami pikiran orang dewasa meskipun dia tidak terima tapi semua kalimat itu mungkin ada benarnya. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Tuan Byun berjalan pergi melewatinya. Berpikir bahwa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Baru setengah jalan menuju tangga, suara Chanyeol terdengar dibalik punggungnya.

"Aku mencintainya." Berseru cukup lantang di lorong yang kosong itu. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, "Jika memang itu belum bisa membuat paman mempercayakan Baekhyun padaku, aku akan berusaha. Seratus persen berusaha dan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak main-main dengannya."

Tuan Byun berbalik, menemukan anak muda yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia menghela napas, "Sepertinya jika kupisahkan kalian, Baekhyun juga sama keras kepalanya untuk tetap mempertahankanmu."

Chanyeol antisipasi dalam hati, "Jadi?"

"Jadi, ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon masuk parkiran, tangannya disambar Luhan dan ditarik ke sudut untuk diintrogasi. Dan di sekelilingnya sudah berdiri oknum-oknum lain yang sama penasarannya, Yixing—tentu saja penasaran karena menyangkut dirinya juga, Jongdae—baru saja diintrogasi soal Minseok sebelum Joonmyeon datang, Sehun—kebetulan sedang menunggu Chanyeol juga, dan Baekhyun. Jangan kaget melihat Baekhyun disana, dia juga ingin tahu masa depan wakilnya.

Joonmyeon pasang senyum wibawa, "Berhasil, dong. Kalau _nggak_ , tidak mungkin aku ada disini." Ucapnya menjawab rasa penasaran yang lain.

Luhan mendorong Joonmyeon dan Jongdae mendorong Yixing, sibuk berceloteh, _udah sono pelukan, nggak usah malu-malu, ciee direstuin cieee!_ —sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian pada atensi kekasihnya sendiri yang masuk area parkir. Ayahnya hanya melirik sekilas dan berjalan lurus langsung masuk mobil tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Baekhyun mendekati, "Wajahmu suram. Hasilnya apa?"

Chanyeol membungkuk, memeluk Baekhyun dan mengistirahatkan keningnya di bahu. Baekhyun membeku, tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Chanyeol. "Ayahku tidak bicara aneh-aneh, kan? Dia tidak memarahimu atau apa? Jangan diam terus, _Giant._ "

"Tunggu sebentar, _midget_ cerewet. Aku butuh _recharge_ energi,"

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya menahan kesal. Yah mungkin tidak apa-apa jika mereka diam dulu disana berpelukan—tapi tidak! Ini tempat parkir dan masih lingkungan sekolah. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, toh orang-orangnya cuma oknum-oknum tadi, tapi ayahnya sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Chanyeol menjauhkan diri, Baekhyun menatapnya lurus. Oknum-oknum lain diam-diam mendekat, sudah gregetan ingin tahu hasilnya.

"Jadi, apa hasilnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tetap pergi ke Jepang," jawab Chanyeol dengan raut wajah sulit ditebak.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam, ia memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik. Suasana tegang sedikit diganggu dengan suara tawa Luhan.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Chanyeol." Luhan tertawa lagi, memegangi perutnya dengan geli.

Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung menyikut lengan, "Tidak ada yang ikut tertawa bersamamu."

Luhan menutup mulut dengan tangan, "Maaf."

Yixing angkat bicara, "Kalau ketua dewan tetap pergi ke Jepang, artinya kau tidak berusaha untuk mencegahnya, begitu?"

Pertama kalinya kedapatan dialog, ucapannya langsung menohok. _Yang tersakiti bukan cuma seorang, nak._

"Bukan begitu, duh. Baekhyun memang pergi ke Jepang, itu keputusan ayahnya. Tapi bukan untuk pindah, hanya rekreasi selama liburan. Tiket pesawat itu mahal tahu, apalagi jadwalnya kan keberangkatan hari ini, tidak mungkin di _cancel._ " Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan keras—maklum, terbawa jati dirinya sebagai sekbid empat. "Bilang dari tadi!" kemudian tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Joonmyeon merangkul dari kanan, Jongdae merangkul dari kiri, menghimpit Baekhyun di tengah. "Yeay! Kita masih bisa menghabiskan tahun terakhir di SMA bersama!" ini Joonmyeon yang bilang, ucapan barokah.

"Kita masih bisa mengajari calon anak-anak OSIS yang baru nanti bersama-sama!" ini Jongdae yang bilang, ucapan dengan maksud terselubung. Jiwa pem _bully_ miliknya kumat.

"Daripada memikirkan calon OSIS, kenapa kau tidak segera pergi? Bukannya punya janji kencan?" sindir Baekhyun, sengaja ceritanya.

Jongdae menepuk kepalanya sendiri, "Astaga, hampir lupa! Duluan ya, semua!" ia pergi dari kerumunan menuju motor _matic_ berwarna putih yang terparkir di sudut.

Joonmyeon menggandeng Yixing, "Kami juga pulang duluan ya. Aku harus mengantar Yixing pulang." Kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah mobil audi hitam yang sudah menunggu.

UHUK.

Orang yang berkecukupan **lebih** memang beda. Yang lain pulang bawa motor, sendirinya bawa mobil. Tetep barokah kok, sudah _ngantongin_ SIM, sudah _ngantongin_ izin orang tua, _gandeng_ gebe—kekasih pula. Lengkap.

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua lengan bawah Baekhyun. "Ini juga perpisahan meskipun hanya dua minggu."

"Jangan merengek," sindir Baekhyun. "Aku harus segera ke mobil, kau tahu. Jangan macam-macam, ayahku bisa melihat ke sini."

Chanyeol menunduk, dengan modus membenarkan letak kacamata Baekhyun, ia juga mencuri satu ciuman singkat. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai."

Baekhyun menatapnya sangsi, seolah mengatakan _dasar nekat, ayahku pasti melihat._ Yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan pergi, masuk mobil dan segera hilang dari pandangan. Sehun masih berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol, ikut menatap kepergian itu.

"Selamat _Long Distance Relationship,_ yah cuma dua minggu, sih." Kata Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali. Simpati, ceritanya.

"Sehun,"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah merindukannya."

"Mati saja sana." Tepukan di bahu, refleks berubah menjadi satu pukulan agak keras. "Lihat tuh, ibumu juga masih menunggu di mobil tahu." Ia mengingatkan.

Chanyeol menoleh pada mobil putih—aslinya milik kakaknya—yang menunggu tak jauh dari sana. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku hampir lupa kalau ibuku masih disini."

Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia melirik Luhan dengan ponsel menempel di telinga setelah Chanyeol pergi. "Apa? Yah masa tidak bisa sih. Terus aku gimana?" Luhan sibuk bicara dengan orang disebrang teleponnya. Tak lama kemudian dia memutuskan sambungan dengan wajah ditekuk.

Sehun tersenyum singkat, melemparkan helm berwarna hitam yang ditangkap tepat waktu oleh Luhan. "Jangan lempar-lempar gitu dong. Kaget tahu." Kata Luhan menatapnya tajam.

Sehun menunjuk motornya dengan ibu jari. "Pulang denganku?" tawarnya tanpa takut ditolak.

Luhan sendiri tidak sanggup menolak. Daripada dia menunggu bus di halte, kan? Dia mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah." setuju tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun menyalakan motor dan memakai helm. Luhan baru duduk di jok belakang ketika Sehun bicara, "Pegangan padaku kalau tidak mau jatuh." Dan tanpa jeda panjang langsung melajukan motornya. Luhan refleks melingkarkan lengannya dan bertaut di depan perut datar Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menahan lonjakan senang sepanjang perjalanan. Luhan menghirup wangi mint yang terhempas angin dari tubuh Sehun. Sibuk menikmati momen sampai lupa memberitahu arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol berkali-kali melirik jam dinding di kelasnya. Matanya tak pernah absen melirik setiap menit. Bukan menunggu bel pulang. Dia menunggu bel istirahat. Bukan karena lapar dan bosan dengan pelajaran—oke, bosan sih iya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia ingin segera bertamu ke kelas sebelah dan merecoki Baekhyun. Rutinitas barunya selama dua bulan ini. Chanyeol cemberut total selama tiga hari tiga malam dari hari pertama masuk sekolah lagi, alasannya cuma satu; dia tidak sekelas dengan Baekhyun.

Tertera dengan sangat jelas di mading dekat ruang OSIS saat itu. Nama Park Chanyeol tercatat menjadi murid 3-B. Dan Byun Baekhyun menjadi murid 3-A.

Sialnya, justru Sehun yang sekelas lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Hah? Apa? Cemburu?

Yakali gitu Chanyeol cemburu sama sohib sendiri—oke, meskipun layak diakui bahwa dia **pernah** cemburu dengan Sehun. Tapi itu dulu. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah tahu Sehun sedang mengincar seseorang.

Bel yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya berbunyi.

Mendengar terompet surga itu—untung bukan sangkakala—Chanyeol menumpuk buku yang terbuka di atas mejanya. Dengan cepat memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tas dan meraih kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi. Jangan kaget, Chanyeol sendiri kok yang minta dibuatkan bekal. Ibunya tentu saja menyanggupi sepenuh hati, tumben-tumbennya kan putra satu-satunya mau membawa masakannya ke sekolah.

Tidak tahu saja kalau bekal itu juga menjadi modus si anak supaya tidak jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya.

Chanyeol baru selangkah masuk melewati pintu kelas 3-A ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul menghalangi pandangannya. Ia mengernyit dalam, "Minggir, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun kalau kau menghalangi begitu."

Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sendiri, "Ssshh, jangan berisik. Tadi kelasku tidak ada guru, entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertidur di kelas. Sumpah ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Baekhyun ketiduran di dalam kelas. Garis bawahi! Dia tertidur dalam kelas!"

"Kau menyuruhku jangan berisik tapi sendirinya berseru heboh."

Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekali, "Yasudahlah, aku mau ke kantin—Luhan! Mau ke kantin bareng?" lidahnya belok sedikit untuk modus mengajak gebetan.

Luhan yang baru mengambil uang saku dari dalam tas mengangguk menyetujui. Sehun pasang senyum—hal yang cukup jarang dilakukannya tapi mulai menjadi kebiasaan setiap melihat ketua sekbid 4 OSIS. Chanyeol segera menempati tempat duduk di depan meja Baekhyun. Tanpa memutar kursi, Chanyeol tetap duduk menghadap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang damai sedekat itu. Jika diberi cukup waktu, dia yakin bisa menghitung bulu mata Baekhyun dari ujung ke ujung.

Tangannya yang tidak tahan diam, bergerak untuk menarik kacamata Baekhyun sampai lepas dan memainkan anak rambutnya. Sepertinya ketua OSIS itu harus memangkas rambutnya, lihat saja poni yang melewati alis mata itu. Tapi gemas juga melihatnya begitu.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, sedetik kemudian ia membuka mata.

"Sudah puas tidurnya, _midget?_ "

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menyentuh area matanya. "Mana kacamataku?"

"Di tong sampah, aku salah mengira kalau itu barang rusak."

Baekhyun menendang kakinya di bawah meja. Chanyeol langsung mengaduh sakit dan memegangi tulang keringnya. Baekhyun merebut kacamatanya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan memakainya lagi. "Apa masalahmu dengan kacamataku? Jelas-jelas ini masih berfungsi."

Chanyeol nyengir bersalah, "Maaf. Itu kacamata lamamu, kan? Kenapa tidak memakai kacamata dariku?"

"Kacamata darimu ada di kamarku. Lagipula aku nyaman dengan _frame_ ini, sudah dua tahun aku memakainya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya menumpuk di atas meja. "Jadi maksudnya kacamata yang kubeli tidak cocok untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal, "aku menyukai hadiah apapun darimu. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau barangmu tidak cocok denganku. Aku akan memakainya besok, puas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menahan tawa. Tahu persis bahwa Baekhyun hanya menggunakan bahasa kasarnya untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya. Dasar tsun. Chanyeol membuka kotak bekalnya, mulai makan dan diikuti Baekhyun. Baru dua suapan, ia berhenti untuk menanyakan, "Kemarin aku tidak sengaja membuka buku merahmu."

"Terus?" tanya Baekhyun acuh, tetap menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang kulihat sih ya cuma catatan siswa-siswa berandal dengan hukumannya. Tapi ada hal yang menarik perhatianku." Chanyeol masih menggenggam sumpit meskipun menjeda makan siangnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Baekhyun, masih fokus dengan makanannya.

"Di halaman terakhir buku. Kupikir tadinya sih cuma coret-coretan tak penting, tapi ketika kuperhatikan lagi ada namaku disana. Ada kalimat lain yang tidak kumengerti, kau menulis _'aishiteru yo'_ di sekitar namaku. Tertulis mengelilinginya."

Baekhyun tidak sengaja tersedak nasi. Ia menepuk dadanya sekali kemudian menenggak minum sampai setengah botol sekali teguk.

Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya, "Haah? Oh aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Tentang kata ' _aishiteru yo'_ yang kau tulis mengelilingi namaku di halaman terakhir buku merahmu. Itu coret-coretan biasa atau ada artinya? Omong-omong kenapa kau menulis namaku dengan 'Park _Giant_ Chanyeol'?" tanya Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun agak memerah, tidak bisa lagi ditutupi. Ia hanya memutar otak dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju papan tulis, meja guru, jendela kelas, sampai jam dinding. Apapun yang penting bukan mata Chanyeol. "Itu artinya 'kau bodoh', makanya ada namamu tertulis disana." asal ucap, cuma itu yang ia temukan di ujung lidah.

Chanyeol menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Jahat sekali. Kalau begitu," ia memajukan wajahnya, sumpit ditaruh di atas tutup bekal yang terbalik dan beralih menarik dagu Baekhyun, " _aishiteru yo_ , Byun _Midget_ Baekhyun." diakhiri senyum paling mematikan yang pernah ia tunjukan.

Semburat merah sampai ke telinga, Baekhyun bersumpah, apa wajahnya tidak bisa ditutupi dengan sesuatu gitu? Buku, kertas, tempat pensil, pintu lemari, tutup bekal pun tidak apa-apa! Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau ini idiot sekali, astaga—ini racauan Baekhyun dalam hati, abaikan saja. Selagi menetralkan jantungnya yang terus memukul rusuk dengan keras, Chanyeol dengan santainya menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja. Secara perlahan menelusupkan jemarinya ke setiap ruas sampai saling terkait.

Bedebah.

Dan Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya menopang wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri dilanjutkan senyum menawan. Tampan maksimal.

Sialan.

Tidak bisakah spesies di hadapan Baekhyun ini tahu situasi?

"Wajahmu merah sekali, aku kan hanya menggenggam tanganmu."

Baekhyun menarik tautan tangan mereka sampai terlepas. Duh, kejamnya.

"Lanjutkan makanmu, _nggak_ usah pegang-pegang, dasar idiot." ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, melanjutkan makan sambil menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang masih merona. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' seperti orang-orang berpacaran lainnya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, cukup dengan melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun dan ketika ia mengatakan 'kau idiot', dia sudah menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

* * *

Sayang sekali sepasang kekasih di dalam kelas 3-A itu tidak menyadari ada oknum-oknum mencurigakan yang sedang bertumpuk di dekat pintu. Menjadi pawang pintu, siapa tahu ada murid lain yang mau masuk dan mengganggu momen mereka. Sekaligus mengintip apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam sana.

Perlu disebutkan?

Oke, disana ada Mawar, Melati, Kamboja—sebentar, ini kenapa nama bunga semua? Oh maaf, harusnya sih jadi nama samaran tapi kok bingung sendiri ya.

Uhuk, disana ada Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae. Sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun disana karena tadinya mau makan makanan kantin di dalam kelas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mencari ketua OSIS, ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Tapi semua niat itu sengaja dihanguskan karena rasa penasaran mereka jauh lebih tinggi dan diutamakan.

Dasar penguping handal.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Sebatas ini saja yang saya bisa. Mungkin kalau ada ide lain bakalan saya post. Mungkin sih. Duh ini lama banget ya sequel-nya? Dari Oktober sampe Juli...

Dari awal sih emang nggak ada niat buat sequel. Tapi ya seperti sebelumnya yang saya tulis diatas, dapet ilham malam takbir. Kun fayakun. Saya ngetik lagi deh. Sekali lagi maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.

Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya,

 **Baekukies, vietrona chan, SHINeexo, Lala Aaltonen Gypsophila, xiyumin, zarahime5, lolamoet, chanbaekgurl, pinkpurple94, Leena Park, pcy25, hunniehan, Ndowclow, baekfrappe, Melaststar, Lilis536, yayahunnie, Fione Maple, Kiyomi381,** Chan Banana, Guest, **qianlu, L'amour-chan,** ooh, **HoshinoChanB, Cactus93, laxyovrds, Puterrizme, chanbaek0605,** joj, **alysaexostans, hanyexolu, Nurul999,** annkg, **Zahranisa351, cookiebyun, byunhyurie48, ByunJaehyunee, septianaditya1997, Kira Fuchi, kkumkkuja, Bumbu-cimol**

Ada yang kelewat? Maaf kalau iya. Saya udah ngantuk, belum tidur. Makasih juga untuk mereka yang bersedia menekan tombol fav dan follow, siders sekalipun makasih.

Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin untuk yang islam, /sebelumnya lirik jam, udah 01.15 AM/

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, minal aidzin wal faidzin~!

/kemudian tidur/

...

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Hari itu seharusnya biasa saja. Hari Minggu biasa. Dimana Chanyeol tengah duduk santai meluruskan kaki di sofa sambil menonton televisi bersama kakak perempuannya. Tidak ada tugas dari dosen. Ibunya datang dengan nampan di tangan, tiga gelas teh dan satu teko penuh. Indah kan ya, normal seperti biasa. Ketika tiba-tiba Nyonya Park bicara,

"Chanyeol kapan menikahi Baekhyun?"

Teh disembur dari mulut. Kakaknya, Yura, langsung membuat jarak dari Chanyeol. "Kalau minum tuh pelan-pelan, untung kakak _nggak_ kena."

Chanyeol mengusap mulut, "Salahkan pertanyaan ibu."

"Ibu kan bertanya hal biasa,"

Hal biasa dari mana?! Jelas-jelas itu krusial, pake banget. Gimana nggak aneh coba, Chanyeol masih kuliah, belum sarjana. Tidak mungkin kan dia sudah terima buku nikah. Gila.

"Aku masih semester satu, bu." kata Chanyeol. Menanggapi setengah hati.

"Tapi ibu mau punya anak lagi." Ibunya menyahut dengan tidak nyambung.

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. Yura ikutan bingung mendengarnya. "Kalau ibu mau punya anak lagi, apa hubungannya sama Chanyeol menikah? Mau minta cucu, begitu? Masih lama, bu. Aku saja belum menikah." spekulasi Yura dengan agak tersinggung.

Masa iya adiknya duluan yang menikah dibandingkan dirinya?

Nyonya Park menegakkan duduknya, "Aduh, bukan begitu. Ibu cuma mau Baekhyun jadi anakku. Soalnya Baekhyun baik dan manis sekali, ingin segera dilabeli anak sendiri. Ayahmu saja sangat menyukainya."

Memangnya Baekhyun barang apa, dilabeli segala.

Omong-omong, disisi lain...

Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan sarapannya. Duduk di sebrangnya adalah ayahnya yang sudah selesai sarapan dan sedang membuka lipatan koran. Sarapan dalam diam, tidak ada yang membuka obrolan hangat. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terbiasa. Malahan biasanya ia sarapan sendiri dan ayahnya sudah mengurung diri di ruang kerja, tenggelam dengan berkas-berkas kantor sekalipun itu hari Minggu. Dibalik koran, ayahnya bersuara,

"Masih bersama Park Chanyeol itu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit awalnya, hampir-hampir tak percaya kalau ayahnya mengajak bicara. "Masih," jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak berniat putus?"

 _Maksudnya apaan nih, Pak._

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah makanan. "Tidak dan tidak akan. Kami baik-baik saja menjalani hubungan sampai setahun. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ayah sampaikan?" tanyanya tak sabar. Kurang suka jika hubungannya diusik seperti itu.

"Tidak ada. Ayah hanya mencoba berspekulasi saja. Kalau kau tidak berniat putus dengannya, artinya dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah ayahnya karena tertutupi kertas koran. "Chanyeol memang orang baik kok. Dia tidak pernah membuatku sedih ataupun kecewa selama setahun ini."

"Kedengaran tidak buruk," kertas koran dibalik ke halaman selanjutnya tanpa menunjukkan wajah, "ayah kenal dengan ayahnya Chanyeol. Rekan kerja di kantor, dan dia cukup sering menceritakan anaknya. Ayah pikir Chanyeol memang pantas menjadi pendampingmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser kemana-mana. "Maksudnya pendamping?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kalian menikah saat kuliah semester terakhir saja, ya."

Beruntung Baekhyun tidak sedang mengunyah sarapan atau dia akan tersedak. Tidak beruntungnya, ia semakin bingung dengan sikap ayahnya. "A-Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap, mencoba memastikan apa yang sudah didengarnya.

"Masih belum jelas juga?" Tuan Byun melipat koran, ia bangkit keluar dari ruang makan sambil berkata, "Artinya adalah ayah sudah benar-benar mengakui keberadaan Chanyeol dan usahanya."

Baekhyun melanjutkan makan tapi nyaris lupa cara menelan. Ia menoleh, hanya mendapati angin dan tidak melihat ayahnya. Baekhyun menutup separuh wajahnya dengan satu tangan, tidak percaya dengan obrolan yang baru saja mereka akhiri sepihak. Ayahnya yang selalu menolak keberadaan Chanyeol itu akhirnya merestui?

Baekhyun harus segera mengabari Chanyeol.

Ia menghabiskan sarapan dengan cepat. Menumpuk piring dan gelas di bak cuci piring. Menunda pekerjaannya sebentar dan melesat cepat menuju kamar. Hal pertama yang dicari adalah ponsel. Ia terkejut ketika benda yang baru digenggamnya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

...

 _ **From: Park Giant**_

 _ **Hei midget, bagaimana kalau malam nanti aku melamarmu?**_

...

Baekhyun memiliki niat untuk melempar ponselnya keluar jendela. Selain karena pesan tiba-tiba yang membuat wajahnya memerah, pesan itu cukup kurang ajar karena melamar orang dengan cara yang anti mainstream. Mana ada orang yang ingin melamar tapi bertanya dulu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang juga berada di kamarnya menatap ponsel dengan tak sabar. Menunggu balasan dari kekasih yang jaraknya hanya terpaut empat deret rumah. Pesan balasan yang ditunggu akhirnya sampai. Dibuka dengan tak sabar, dibaca pula dengan tak sabar.

...

 _ **From: Midget Baekhyun**_

 _ **Lamaran ditolak**_

...

Ouh. Chanyeol sakit hati.

Tak sampai duapuluh detik kemudian ada pesan lain.

...

 _ **From: Midget Baekhyun**_

 _ **Selesaikan dulu kuliahmu**_

 _ **Setelah itu baru melamarku**_

 _ **...**_

Chanyeol tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengartikan bahwa Baekhyun bersedia untuk dilamar sekaligus memberi jawaban positif. Bukannya Chanyeol terlalu pede, tapi memang Baekhyun yang terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sampai telinga.

Jadi, sekarang perannya hanya perlu belajar dengan giat, kan?


End file.
